


Amnésia

by juliacalasans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Amnesia, Bad Humor, Badass Lucy, Dark Magic, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Multi, On Hiatus, Thriller
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Numa missão aparentemente fácil, o time mais forte da Fairy Tail encontra inimigos que não estavam nos planos. O azar da situação, somado algumas informações indevidas, acabam levando ao sequestro de Lucy Heartphilia. Apesar dos esforços de Natsu e seus amigos na procura, nada é encontrado e garota foi dada como morta.Isso era o que todos achavam. Agora, dez anos depois, Lucy reaparece, com novos poderes e habilidades, e o pior: ela não se lembra de nada desde o dia em que acordou num galpão abandonado, dez anos antes.Um dia, eles construíram um elo inquebrável de amor e amizade. Seria agora esse elo suficiente para despertar nela as lembranças e os sentimentos que ela esqueceu?





	1. Memórias

A guilda Fairy Tail estava particularmente calma naquele dia. Erza, Gray, Natsu e Lucy tinham saído de missão, e, em algum lugar muito longe dali, a situação estava especialmente complicada para os quatro.

A princípio, a missão parecia simples; buscar um artefato mágico simbólico num santuário situado numa floresta anormalmente tropical. O que realmente aconteceu foi que eles tinham barrado com uma guilda das trevas particularmente poderosa, com magos capazes de invocar monstros gigantescos, resistentes aos mais variados tipos de chamas, usando suas unhas como refletores. Dessa forma, Natsu acabara de cair, temporariamente inconsciente, enquanto homem conjurador ria zombeteiramente.

Erza e Gray estavam completamente concentrados no segundo integrante, o que deixava Lucy completamente sozinha com o terceiro e último. Se ateando a convocações seguidas e infrutíferas, Lucy apostou tudo o que sobrava de seu poder mágico numa última invocação; Leo, o Leão, apareceu em sua frente, com o mesmo discurso repetitivo de “ _eu sou seu cavaleiro de armadura”._

Erza acabara de invocar a Armadura Imperatriz do Raio, uma vez que o oponente começara a atacar com esse tipo de elemento. Aproveitando de uma falha na defesa, o primeiro oponente conjurador derrubou Gray com um golpe simples na nuca, arremessando vários metros para lateral. Ao fim de todo o impacto, Gray também estava inconsciente.

 — Parece que somos só nós duas, Lucy! — exclamou Erza.  — Como você está? 

 — Morta. — respondeu Lucy, eu gastara todo o seu poder mágico para ver o desprezo do oponente, que parara todos os seus ataques apenas com barreiras físicas.  — Não vou suportar outra invocação. É tudo com Leo, agora. — Lucy observou o espírito preparar seus ataques e suspirou.  — Faça alguma coisa, Leo! Estou confiando em você! 

Leo riu, e lançou uma rajada de luz, seguida de outra e mais uma. O poder da Regulus finalmente incomodara o homem suficiente para que ele se movesse; segurava em mãos uma espécie de lança extensora, que parecera absorver todas as descargas da Regulus. Leo arquejou, surpreso.

 — Nem sequer acertou? — perguntou ele, pasmo. O homem sorriu.  — Eu não acredito nisso. 

 — Pois pode acreditar que sim. — o homem levantou a lança para o alto.  — Mágica de Invocação Leve: Mil Lâminas Sagradas! 

Lucy arregalou os olhos; uma mágica reequipar, como a de Erza? A chance de se defender foi reduzida a nada quando as lâminas atravessaram o espaço entre o mago e a garota, e enquanto era constantemente ferida, Lucy concluiu que não era uma mágica de reequipar, e sim que as lâminas eram feitas de ar, ar comprimido e extremamente letal. A cada espada, ela sentia a dor lancinante do corte. Como o ar poderia ser tão ofensivo?

 — Lucy! — exclamou Erza.  — O que é isso? 

 — Não se preocupe comigo! — exclamou ela, embora se sentisse como um legume picado.  — Você tem de derrotá-los, Erza! Meu poder mágico não vai ser suficiente para manter Leo aqui. — para consumar o fato, Leo desapareceu, e Lucy caiu para trás, completamente exausta.  — Eu... 

Ela não terminou a frase. Naquele mesmo momento, um quarto homem apareceu, carregando consigo o artefato mágico descrito na missão. Era uma pedra, grande, em formato de chave, com um círculo de runas nas extremidades. Por si só, emanava um grande poder mágico, e ao ver seus símbolos brilharem, Lucy se lembrou a sua serventia; lera sobre isso num livro.

 — Erza! — arquejou ela, tossindo sangue.  — A chave! Você tem de pegá-la! Eles podem... 

Novamente, a frase não foi terminada. O homem que lhe nocauteara acabara de lhe dar uma pancada fortíssima com a extremidade da lança, e Lucy tossiu mais sangue, beirando entre a inconsciência e a lucidez.

 — Você sabe demais, garotinha. — disse o homem, espetando a lâmina em seu pescoço.  — Talvez eu deva te limpar. Mas... Sujeira demais. Poderiam rastrear nosso rastro. Talvez seja melhor limpar apenas sua mente. 

Lucy se debateu, impotente perante a força do homem, que riu.

 — Menina tola. — ele espetou a lança mais fundo, até que a ponta penetrasse na carne.  — Mágica de Invocação Média: Mil Raios da Amnésia! 

Tudo o que Lucy sentiu no segundo seguinte foi uma onda de inconsciência que logo passou, seguida de duas ondas menores, e, naquele mesmo segundo, ela sentiu que suas memórias começavam a se desfragmentar. _Ah não!_

 — Você vem conosco. — ele disse, agarrando-a pelos cabelos e arrastando-a junto com ele.  — Tenho que garantir o total desconhecimento da informação. Já vocês... — Natsu, Gray e Erza, que estavam novamente de pé, foram jogados ao chão, impelidos por alguma espécie de força invisível, criada por um simples movimento da lança.  — Levem ao lixo das guildas legais a nossa existência. Guardem bem nossos rostos, lixos da Fairy Tail. Eles vão povoar seus pesadelos enquanto organizamos a nossa ascensão! 

Natsu tentou se levantou, mas a força parecia ser mais forte que ele; e os três amigos assistiam impotentes enquanto sua amiga era seqüestrada, sem poderem fazer nada para impedir.

 — LUCY! 

 — Prometam-me! — gritou ela, se agarrando aos fragmentos de memória que ainda restavam, como uma sanguessuga.  — Prometam-me que vão me encontrar! Prometam-me que vão me fazer lembrar de tudo novamente! Prometam-me! 

 — EU PROMETO, LUCY! EU PROMETO QUE NÓS VAMOS SAIR BEM DESSA! — gritou Natsu. Erza e Gray fizeram coro, e Lucy sorriu. Seus amigos.

_Que amigos?_

Natsu inspirou o ar para um rugido, mas ela sabia que não adiantaria nada. Eles estavam desaparecendo numa espécie de portal, e não havia mais tempo para resgate.

_Eu amo você, Natsu._

Mas quem era Natsu?

Lucy sumiu na escuridão da floresta um segundo antes de o rugido devastar tudo. Mas já era tarde demais... Seus três amigos ficaram para trás, olhando o vazio que queimava e se perguntando que raios tinha sido aquilo.


	2. Três flashes: o galpão, a mulher e o garoto

Em algum galpão distante, os dois homens olhavam para o corpo inconsciente da garota, em dúvida.

 — Porque você trouxe essa pirralha para cá? — perguntou o primeiro, irritado, cutucando a menina com o pé.

 — Eu achei que você iria querer vender as chaves. Além do mais, eu tinha de ter certeza de que as memórias tinham sido apagadas... Mas há um problema. Acho que os efeitos da minha lança foram aumentados no caso dela. 

 — Como assim? 

 — Eu dei um feitiço médio, porque meu objetivo era apagar apenas a informação da chave. Mas devido a fraqueza dela, os efeitos foram bem aumentados. Isso quer dizer que a chance de ela acordar sem nenhuma memória é de noventa por cento. Talvez possamos usá-la para alguma coisa... 

 — Eu não quero uma pirralha sem memórias na minha guilda! Assim que ela acordar, jogue-a numa cidade bem distante daqui! Que ela morra de fome! Só nos trouxe problemas, esse lixo de Fairy Tail. 

E, resmungando, o homem saiu do galpão.

Seu comparsa observou a garota: curara seus ferimentos, mas ainda sim ela parecia fraca e frágil. Apesar de não ser muito confiante fora das batalhas, e ter uma personalidade muito patética, ele tinha um faro incrível para talentos em potencial, e sabia que, bem manejada, aquela garota ia longe. Um verdadeiro desperdício abandoná-la.

De qualquer forma, não iria discutir com seu superior. O abismo de força entre suas mágicas de invocação e a conjuração de criaturas do outro era abissal, e ele não queria provocar a fúria do colega. Entre guildas ilegais, os laços de amizade não valem nada, e morte entre comparsas era um fenômeno comum. Ele não queria ser mais uma vítima.

A marca na mão dela desapareceu no exato momento em que a garota abriu os olhos, vazios e sem nenhuma história. Não havia lembranças ali. Nada.

 — Quem eu sou? Que lugar é esse? Quem é você? 

O homem suspirou, quase com pena dela, e segurou seus ombros. 

O destino da mulher estava selado.

 

 >><<

 

A mulher tinha cabelos pretos como piche, e a pele muito branca, uma típica oriental. Com apenas 20 anos, colecionava conhecimentos de magias cada vez mais raras, que a fariam se tornar uma Classe S em qualquer guilda que ela desejasse, mas para ela, não parecia bom o bastante. Ela não queria estar abaixo de um mestre e receber ordens. Ela queria ser a mestra de uma guilda e _dar_ ordens. Era uma ambição gananciosa, mas não má e também não impossível.

Em sua casa, num vilarejo escondido do reino de Fiore, estavam seis magos relativamente fracos, mas com potenciais ocultos consideráveis que, bem trabalhados pela mulher, os tornariam dignos de um posto alto em uma guilda. Em poucos dias, outros dois chegariam da sede do conselho, esses dois mais poderosos, um nível ou dois abaixo da mulher, com o outra recusa daquele bando de estúpidos que se consideravam superiores. Embora as constantes rejeições colocassem os 8 magos para baixo, sua lealdade ainda era incrível; eles ainda sonhavam que, com a mulher dos cabelos de piche, finalmente fariam parte de um lugar que os reconhecesse como magos, e não apenas como número.

Aquelas pessoas provavam que, em seus anos de jornada, ela tinha sim encontrado pessoas dispostas a segui-la, e eles estavam ali, uma guilda iniciante lutando pela sua legalização. A mulher achava aquilo simplesmente ridículo; não queria o Conselho metendo o bedelho em suas decisões. Mas era o certo a se fazer, e ela ainda fazia o que era certo.

Não que estivesse adiantando. Apesar de sua postura calma e impassível, as rejeições também estavam começando a irritá-la. Já faziam 2 meses, e a gasta paciência da mulher tinha se transformado em pó. Queria ação, e agiria; do lado do conselho ou contra ele, não interessava mais. 

O único problema era algo que faltava. Algo que daria para mulher o início de uma guilda perfeita, e, um dia, temida. A mulher dos cabelos de piche queria desesperadamente achar o elemento faltante, e iria atrás dele incansavelmente, porque crescera mimada e iria atrás do que queria independente das conseqüências.

 — Então vamos nos tornar uma guilda ilegal, então?  — perguntou uma das magas, de cabelos brancos e rosto de bebê. Aquela era a dúvida que pairava no ar. Se os dois companheiros voltassem com mais uma rejeição, o que eles fariam?  — Não era contra isso que estávamos lutando? 

 — Não? — a mulher de cabelos piche respondeu, medindo as palavras. Eram jovens de espírito, e abandonariam aquela barca na mesma velocidade com que tinham subido à bordo com as palavras erradas.   — Seremos apenas donos do nosso próprio caminho. Uma guilda independente, nem do bem nem do mal, onde todos terão sua voz nas decisões. 

Assim que terminou seu discurso, a mulher soube que tinha dito as palavras certas. Uma luz passou pelo rosto de todos os presentes, inclusiva da garota que perguntara; uma luz de rebeldia, um espectro de rebelião.

 — Estamos com você! — disse a maga, ao que outros assentiram, concordando.  — Vamos seguir com a nossa vida, já que o conselho vem nos rejeitando continuamente! Vamos seguir apenas as nossas vontades! 

A mulher sorriu. Sabia que podia contar com eles, afinal, o conceito de amizade ainda não tinha morrido na vida da mulher dos cabelos de piche. Não _ainda._

Batidas fracas na porta chamaram sua atenção, e a mulher se levantou impaciente para abri-la. Quando o fez, porém, viu a figura ajoelhada na porta de entrada, e soube que aquilo era tudo o que estava procurando para a guilda perfeita. Aquela mulher também tinha um olhar aguçado para talentos em potencial; não tinha recrutado os oito magos daquela guilda iniciante à toa. E ao ver a garota no vão de entrada, soube que tinha um talento perfeito em mãos.

Era o último ingrediente que faltava para a guilda perfeita. 

Toda a sua irritação foi embora, um lindo sorriso tomando lugar nas suas feições quadradas.

 — Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem, pare de soluçar. — ela estendeu a mão para a figura na porta.  — Venha comigo, querida. Nós vamos ajudar você a reconstruir tudo. Entre na nossa guilda. Nós vamos ser a sua família. 

Aceitando a mão, assustada, a garota entrou. E a mulher dos cabelos cor de piche viu toda a sua coleção de pedras brutas ali, esperando para se tornarem lindas jóias. Agora era arregaçar as mangas e começar a lapidar.

 

 >><<

 

O garoto estava histérico e irado de ódio. As chamas lambiam seu corpo num fogaréu, e embora transformassem em cinzas tudo o que estava próximo, ninguém quis ou tinha disposição para pará-lo. No fundo, todos sentiam aquela mesma vontade; extravasar toda a raiva, a frustração e a preocupação da mesma maneira.

Todos eles estavam preocupados com Lucy.

 — NÓS TEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A LUCY, VOVÔ! SERÁ QUE ELA AINDA ESTÁ VIVA? EU PROMETI QUE IA ENCONTRÁ-LA! 

Erza Scarlet limpou uma lágrima.

 — Procuramos em tudo, Natsu. Todas as cidades num raio de quarenta quilômetros. Nada. É como se ela tivesse virado pó. 

 — Eles são uns desgraçados! — xingou Gray. Nem o fato de ele estar nu incomodava os amigos naquele momento.  — Temos que trazer a Lucy de volta, eu sei, mas sem pistas... Só podemos esperar que ela esteja viva. 

 — Notifiquei o conselho. — disse Makarov, o semblante trincado de tensão.  — Eles prosseguem as buscas em nosso lugar, a partir de agora. — ele fechou os olhos, e de repente pareceu muito mais velho do que ele já era.  — Também alertei-os sobre a guilda das trevas que vocês encontraram. Agora, temos que esperar uma pista... Qualquer pista... Que nos leve à ela. Mas nós vamos achá-la, Natsu. Eu prometo. 

 — Afinal, como você mesmo disse, Salamandra, a Bunny Girl é forte. — disse Gajeel. Nem mesmo ele escapava da preocupação; o ângulo de suas sobrancelhas estava tenso, num semblante fragilmente controlado. Ao contrário de Levy, que chorava cachoeiras ao seu lado.  — Tenha confiança nela. 

 — Nós sabemos que ela é forte, hic, Gajeel, hic, mas ela estava, hic, muito ferida, hic! — soluçava Happy, que assistira toda a cena de longe, sem nada poder fazer.  — Num combate individual daquele jeito, nenhum de nós sobreviveria! 

Todos suspiram, a preocupação borrando as vistas de cada um como uma névoa densa. Mas foi Mira, com as bochechas afogueadas pelo choro, que apartou os ânimos.

 — Vamos ter fé. — disse ela.  — E esperar que tudo dê certo. 

 — Mesmo se tudo der errado, Mira, não interessa! — Natsu franziu o cenho, e socou o ar, a expressão novamente decidida.  — Eu vou encontrá-la, custe o que custar! Foi a minha promessa, e, vivo ou morto, e eu vou cumpri-la! 


	3. 10 anos depois: reunião do Conselho e Fairy Tail

_X794- 10 ANOS DEPOIS_

 

Na nova sede do Conselho Mágico, aquele dia estava num verdadeiro alvoroço. Todos os magos que ali trabalhavam estavam assustados e tensos, pois pressentiam, na própria atmosfera, que algo grande estava para acontecer, algo que mudaria todo o futuro do mundo mágico. Afinal, o presidente não convocaria todos os mestres das guildas legais à toa, e qualquer cidadão inteligente que acompanhasse as últimas notícias sabia o que aquilo significava. 

Ou aquela reunião iniciaria uma guerra...

Ou ela iniciaria uma guerra.

Trancados na sala de reuniões, os presentes mestres de guildas não tinham como adivinhar isso, porém. Cada um se preocupava apenas com a própria guilda, e não conheciam as notícias que corriam por baixo dos panos, das quais o conselho estava inteiramente ciente.

Ciente demais.

 — Não estamos aqui para discussões, Mestres. Não precisamos das suas permissões, e sim, de seus soldados. Precisamos de magos poderosos para combater o outro lado, que também tem magos poderosos. — disse o presidente, dispensando qualquer apresentação ou explicação.  — Estamos aqui para dividir as demandas. 

 — Contra o que, especificamente? — perguntou Bob, mestre da Blue Pegasus.  — Não estou ciente do que está acontecendo, pois fui informado às pressas de uma reunião urgente no conselho, e aqui estou eu, completamente excluído de seus conhecimentos, presidente. Peço-lhe que explique-nos a situação primeiro. 

Todos os mestres presentes ecoaram um murmúrio de concordância, e o impaciente presidente suspirou.

 — Talvez vocês saibam de todos os artefatos mágicos roubados nos últimos dois anos, não sabem? — eles concordaram.  — Pois bem. Nossas investigações para descobrir o responsável têm se mostrado absolutamente infrutíferas, mas, até semana passada, isso era apenas mais uma investigação. Aqueles artefatos, apesar da sua importância, não serviam de nada, até _o_ acontecimento. 

 — Que acontecimento? — perguntou Luxus Dreyar, ao que todos o encararam. Nunca tinha ouvido aquele homem falar uma palavra, apesar de ele ter comparecido aos últimos seis encontros anuais de mestres. Sabiam que ele era um novato no cargo de mestre e não esperavam uma gota de exigência na pergunta direcionada logo ao tempestuoso presidente do conselho.  — De que exatamente estamos tratando? 

 — Um roubo. — respondeu o presidente, surpreso com o tom da pergunta. Luxus parecia quase _irritado_ de estar ali, apesar de sua postura calmamente calculada.  — Um roubo _dentro_ do conselho, de um artefato que fez todos os outros roubos fazerem sentido. Além de ter burlado toda a segurança do conselho, o culpado, ou melhor, os culpados, mataram todos os cavaleiros que encontraram no caminho. Agora estamos numa situação delicada, com nossa moral decaída, 110 homens a menos e um artefato muito importante roubado. Tempos negros se aproximam. 

 — Qual é esse artefato? O que ele tem haver com os outros? — a voz do mestre da Fairy Tail começou a subir, mas ninguém o impediu; estava verbalizando a dúvida de todos com aquelas perguntas, e queriam ouvir as respostas.  — Afinal, porque fomos chamados aqui? E que tempos negros se aproximam? 

 — Acalme-se, Luxus. Há tempo para explicações, apesar da situação, mas eu quero, primeiro, comunicar o ato que significa essa reunião.  — o presidente fechou os olhos por um minuto, e quando abriu-os novamente, estavam queimando com uma ira infundada.  — Quando vocês saírem daqui, será guerra. 

 — Guerra? — perguntou Gemma, o mestre da Sabertooth.  — Como assim, guerra? 

 — Guerra, Gemma. Guerra. Todas as guildas não pertencentes ao conselho serão consideradas inimigas. Até mesmo as independentes. A partir de agora, ou se está do lado do conselho, ou contra ele. 

Todos os magos se entreolharam, assustados com a intensidade da frase e o que ela significava, e nem perceberam a ave empoleirada na janela, uma majestosa águia de penas vermelhas observando tudo aquilo com uma frieza típica. No exato momento em que o presidente se deu conta de sua presença e estendeu seu braço para afugentá-la, ela abriu as asas rajadas de sangue e levantou vôo, cruzando os céus com uma planada calma e suave. Observou sua planada por um momento, com desinteresse, e virou o rosto um segundo antes de a ave cair como um boneco do ar, deixando para trás apenas um espectro vermelho.

 

 >><<

 

A Fairy Tail de x794 não era muito diferente da Fairy Tail de dez anos antes, a despeito da passagem de tempo. Todos os magos evoluíram muito, é verdade, mas a baderna de praxe ainda era a mesma, principalmente naquele dia tão especial, onde a guilda toda se unira para uma comemoração à La Fairy Tail, como nos velhos tempos, com direito à brigas, muita bebida e risos. O motivo era para lá de especial: Gildarts Clive, quarentão e muito mais forte, tinha acabado de se integrar à lista dos Dez Magos Santos. Toda a guilda, até mesmo os magos Classe S que estavam em missão, deram um jeito de voltar para celebrarem o acontecimento.

Naquele atual momento, ver a guilda toda reunida era uma coisa bem rara, principalmente os magos Classe S. O Time Mais Forte Da Fairy Tail se desfez ao longo dos anos, e embora a amizade ainda continuasse intacta, eles praticamente não se viam. Cada um tinha seguido seu próprio caminho e transformando seus nomes em lendas para a época.

Titânia, a Rainha das Fadas, continuava sendo Erza Scarlet, embora muito mais forte e perigosa. Aqueles dez anos não tinham sugado em nada a sua beleza e sua energia, e ela continuava sendo tão ou mais bela do que quando jovem. Algumas mudanças, é claro, eram necessárias, e se viam apenas na aparência: usava uma armadura muito mais feminina, que cobria inteiramente as cicatrizes de batalha, e os cabelos, um dia longos, estavam cortados na altura dos ombros. A aparência era uma versão suavizada de sua contrapartida em Edolas, e também a única coisa suave em todo o conjunto; Erza acabara de retornar de sua terceira missão de dez anos, vitoriosa mais uma vez. Naquele momento, estava descontraída, usando um belo quimono de festa que fazia um belo conjunto com as ataduras em seus pulsos, e quase parecia uma menina outra vez.

Ao seu lado, com um sorriso contido, estava um dos nomes visto com terror pelas guildas ilegais, Gray Fullbuster. Ainda tinha um senso de humor inexistente e prevalecia a mania de tirar as roupas sem perceber, mas, afora isto, estava muito mudado, mudanças que iam muito além do novo corte de cabelo. Classe S há nove anos, Gray tinha tomado muitos tombos e colocado a vida constantemente em risco até largar a arrogância de lado e aprender o significado da palavra humildade. Agora, muito mais maduro, poderoso e letal, ele tinha o que chamariam de bem-sucedida carreira de mago, juntamente à sua esposa, Juvia Lockser.

 Juvia também era uma Classe S, e muitas vezes, ela e Gray faziam missões juntos. Ficar junto do mago de gelo tinha sido um processo demorado, principalmente depois de ela ter caído na besteira de entrar num relacionamento com Lyon Bastia, há oito anos, que se revelara perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Buscando em Lyon o que Gray não tinha, Juvia até tentou agüentar a paixão ardente do namorado, mas quando ela começou a se tornar obsessão, deu tudo por terminado. Isso foi a corda para a salvação do orgulho ferido de Gray, que não perdeu tempo; uma semana depois eles já eram namorados, e, depois de dois anos, consumaram oficialmente a união. Eles formavam um casal bonito, silencioso e visualmente bonito. Pensavam em ter filhos, mas era só plano. Ao contrário da Juvia de dezessete anos, a de vinte e sete não queria ter trinta filhos; um só estaria ótimo, caso aparecesse um momento oportuno.

Conversando com eles, também com sorrisos descontraídos, estavam Alzack e Bisca, que num caso unicamente raro de exceção (e talvez uma mãozinha do destino; nunca se sabe), tinham se tornado magos Classe S no mesmo ano.  Também eram casados e tinham uma filha, a pequena e encantadora Asuka, de cinco anos.

Gajeel e Levy, mesmo depois de dez anos, não tinham se ajeitado. Ela era namorada de Jet até dois anos antes, quando decidiram que era a hora de parar de brincar de casinha, e contrariando todas as expectativas, naquele mesmo ano, Levy também se tornou mais uma a integrar a talentosa safra de magos Classe S da Fairy Tail, e reconhecendo que faziam uma boa equipe juntos, ela e o Dragon Slayer do Ferro começaram a fazer algumas missões juntos. Diziam as más línguas que ela estava grávida dele, mas sem nada de barriga e nada de namoro, os dois eram tapas e provocações o tempo inteiro. Naquele momento, eles já estavam meio bêbados, e Levy estava trazendo a tona lembranças desagradáveis de como ela o derrotara no exame Classe S. Não pergunte como; nem ela mesma sabia.

E para completar o grupo de magos Classe S que transformaram a Fairy Tail na lenda que ela era, durante aqueles dez anos, tínhamos Wendy, com vinte e dois anos e um poder invejável e Elfman, que depois de vários fracassos tinha visto a sua vez chegar.  Estavam os dois em questão conversando e rindo com alguns membros mais jovens, que viam aqueles magos como heróis e exemplos a serem seguidos.  Cana também tinha se tornado uma Classe S, mas não estava ali naquele momento; fora buscar o mago faltante para completar o grupo dos onze novos magos mais poderosos da Fairy Tail, que tinham se desenvolvido monstruosamente naqueles dez anos.

 — Meus amigos da Fairy Tail, pirralhos de merda que finalmente cresceram! — saudou-os Makarov, entupido até a alma de remédios, embora continuasse com o mesmo espírito.  — Como o novo mestre da Fairy Tail não está aqui, então eu vou conduzir essa bagaça, ta beleza? 

Todos riram. Talvez essa fosse, de longe, a maior mudança da Fairy Tail de x794: Luxus, fazia seis anos, voltara, muito mais maduro e duas vezes menos arrogante, e depois de muita ladainha, foi aceito novamente, provando que realmente mudara.  Reconquistou a confiança de todos tão rápido que em poucos meses já tinha se tornado o quarto mestre e pedido Mirajane em casamento. Os dois também tinham um filho: Tohru, de 5 anos.

Naquele momento, porém, uma reunião do conselho de mestres tinha tirado Luxus e Mirajane da guilda, não antes de o mestre recomendar que fizessem a festa sem ele. Já dera os parabéns para Gildarts, e lamentava o fato de não estar ali, mas obrigações eram obrigações.

 — Ah, vovô, não que ela faça falta, não é mesmo? — provocou Gray, e todos riram novamente.  — Pobre Mirajane... Não sei como ela agüenta! 

Makarov piscou. Ele também se perguntava isso, todos os dias.

 — Não falem mal de seu mestre sem ele perto para ouvir! Eu pensei que tinha ensinado direito, cambada de pirralhos! — ralhou Makarov, o que não surtiu o menor efeito.  — Estamos aqui para parabenizar Gildarts Clive, que acaba de voltar vivo de uma missão de 100 anos, e, de quebra, virou um Mago Santo, assim como eu! Salma de palmas! 

Todos aplaudiram, e Gildarts deu um sorriso que era ao mesmo tempo modesto e convencido. Estava feliz por ver as pessoas que ele considerava seus filhos adultas, todas reunidas como a família que eles eram. Nunca se sabia quando aquilo ia acontecer novamente.  Os magos mais jovens, como Romeo Conbolt, Arisawa Miako e o rejeitado Tobias (equipe que tinha sido chamada pelos cantos de “ _a nova Shadow Gear”)_ observavam admirados aquela cena. Todos os magos que eles adoravam e nos quais se inspiravam estavam ali, ao alcance de um toque.

Ainda faltavam dois, era verdade, e Arisawa fez questão de destacar esse detalhe.

 — Esperem! — disse. Todos a fixaram, e a menina se sentiu encolher.  — Ainda faltam o Salamandra do Fogo e a Senhora das Cartas... 

 — Não faltam mais! — gritou a voz de Natsu, do lado de fora da guilda, e, em um segundo, ele estava novamente pisando em sua casa, Cana ao seu lado e rindo, muito sóbria. Ao ver o pai, correu-lhe para lhe dar um abraço, ao que pronto foi correspondido. Desde que descobrira do parentesco com a maga, Gildarts tinha se transformado num pai coruja, e como Cana gostava de ser corujada, eles eram muito unidos.

 — Natsu! — cumprimentaram todos os magos presentes, em uníssono.

 — Olá! — ele cumprimentou de volta, varrendo os olhos pela sala com seu sorriso típico.  — Há quantos anos eu não vejo alguns de vocês, mesmo? —

Aquela frase despertou um frenesi estranho, e, de repente, todos correram para abraçá-lo. Natsu conseguira ganhar o exame Classe S no mesmo ano em que Lucy fora seqüestrada, e, durante aqueles dez anos, suas aparecidas na guilda ficaram cada vez mais escassas, a ponto de ficar dois anos seguidos sem sequer por o pé lá dentro. Natsu, juntamente com Happy, agora estava enveredando por missões que lhe davam liberdade para vasculhar cada cantinho de Fiore, à procura de Lucy. Igneel não tinha sido esquecido, mas Natsu começara a perder a esperança nele, e resolveu se concentrar apenas na amiga e na promessa que fizera para ela.

 — Encontrou alguma coisa? — perguntou Erza, quando chegou a sua vez de abraçá-lo.  — Alguma pista? 

Os magos ficaram imediatamente tensos, observando o diálogo. Apesar de terem se passado dez anos, a memória de Lucy ainda era muito nítida na mente de todos, que se recusavam a sequer cogitar a idéia de amiga estar morta, apesar de essa ser a uma probabilidade de 90%. Natsu,durante aquela década, se agarrara aos 10% restantes com uma fúria e determinação invejáveis, mas o cerco estava se fechando, e a possibilidade de terem perdido a amiga para sempre os rondava como um pesadelo insistente.

 — Nada. — ele abraçou Erza de volta.  — Mas eu vou continuar procurando. 

 — E onde está Lisanna? — perguntou Elfman.  — Achei que ela vinha com você! 

Lisanna não era uma Classe S, mas só porque não tivera tempo de prestar o exame. Resolvera acompanhar Natsu em suas missões por saber da precisão de alguém decente para medir as decisões malucas dele e de Happy, e era quase tão ausente como ele. Os longos anos de convivência tinham estabelecidos entre os dois laços inexoráveis, e o boato de que estavam namorando era recorrente, apesar de não haver nenhuma confirmação.

Incrivelmente, Natsu não mudara nada. Continuava o mesmo menino sorridente,e embora um cansaço antigo lhe barrasse os olhos e a mente, nunca abrira mão de sua personalidade para a arrogância. Sabia seus limites, agora, as batalhas que podia ganhar e perder.

 — Lis não veio. — respondeu ele.  — Ela quis ficar, negociar a recompensa. Exagerei de novo, e ela está horrorizada com a idéia de perdermos as jóias pelo trabalho que fiz. Eu também ficaria, mas fiquei sabendo que Gildarts tinha se tornado um Mago Santo e que a Fairy Tail estava reunida, então... Eu tinha que vir! — ele abriu um sorriso gigante, e cumprimentou Gildarts com um gesto tipicamente masculino.  — Agora, vamos soltar essa festa! 

E eles soltaram. Uma maga jovem, Aya, muito talentosa no violão, acompanhou Gajeel num dueto estranho de uma música mais estranha ainda, que serviu para embalar a todos. Depois, Romeo também arriscou cantar alguma coisa, mas foi logo chutado para dar lugar à Gajeel novamente, que, em todo o seu estrelismo, resolveu fazer um show completo. Ele e Natsu tentaram uma parceria, mas o som se assemelhava mais à uma buzina estragada, e eles desistiram,  com sorrisos camaradas.

Era novamente a família reunida, e eles queriam aproveitar cada momento até que cada um tomasse seu próprio caminho novamente.

 — Eles cresceram tanto, não é mesmo, mestre? — comentou Gildarts, observando o movimento com olhos nostálgicos.

 — Demais. Eu ainda me lembro de todos eles criancinhas, e aí estão os meus filhos, casados e com filhos, cada um com a sua vida. Eu estou ficando muito, muito, muito velho, Gildarts. — Makarov deu um suspiro.  — Fico aliviado que Luxus finalmente criou jeito para assumir a liderança disso aqui. Acho que a Mirajane tenha sido de grande ajuda para isso, também, mas eu tenho de dar a ele seu mérito. 

 — Realmente, ele não colocou em prática nenhuma idéia revolucionária nesses seis anos, não é? 

 — Não. Acho que... 

Makarov não teve tempo de terminar a frase. Naquele mesmo momento, uma carta voadora entrou voando no cômodo, com um barulho estrondoso de um foguete, e parou logo à frente de Makarov, que a pegou. Cartas voadoras eram meios de comunicação exclusivos do conselho, usadas em casos de urgências ou coisas realmente importantes, como comunicações secretas. Todos os magos presentes observaram a carta cair suavemente no chão, depois de aberta, com olhos atentos.

 — Air Speed? — perguntou Erza, confusa.  — Achei que esse tipo de carta só era enviada em emergências. 

 — E ela é. — concordou Gildarts, sombrio.  — Alguma coisa grave aconteceu... Foi mandada por Luxus. 

Makarov rasgou a carta, um pouco desesperadamente, e um grande lacrima de transmissão caiu no chão, projetando uma imagem em tamanho real de Luxus Dreyar. Tinha um rosto preocupado e parecia vários anos mais velho naquele momento.

“ _Velhote... A guerra começou agora. Mande um grupo de magos poderosos para o conselho, e deixe outro grupo de magos poderosos para a defesa da guilda. Escolha quem achar melhor. O conselho está providenciando um portal para eles há dois quilômetros para leste, então estejam lá em cinco minutos. Eu explicarei a situação melhor daqui. E se preparem, magos, porque nada mais será como antes...”_

 

 >><<

 

Em alguma cidade muito longe de Magnólia, e ainda mais distante do conselho, em um casarão qualquer, uma mulher, de aproximadamente trinta anos, abriu seus olhos enquanto ofegava. Seus olhos, naquele momento, tinham as retinas vermelhas como o sangue, cortadas por uma fenda amarela. Os cabelos brancos, agitados por causa da forte liberação de poder mágico, voltaram suavemente para o lugar, enquanto ela tinha um acesso violento de tosse.

 — O que é isso, Arashi? — perguntou a mulher que estava em sua frente.  — Você nunca ficou tão cansada assim antes! Houve algum problema? Você está bem? 

 — Estou bem, mestra. — respondeu Arashi, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.  — É que a aura do poder mágico de todos os mestres atrapalhou a conexão. Gastei o dobro de poder mágico para me manter lá por tempo suficiente, mas vou ficar bem. 

 — Ótimo. — mulher sorriu, mais aliviada.  — E o que você tem para nós? 

A menina abriu os olhos, revelando, desta vez, adoráveis íris verde-água, tão inofensivas quanto um pássaro pousado em sua janela.

Ou talvez nem tanto.

 — Exatamente o que você planejou, mestra. A partir de agora, estamos sendo caçados.  A guerra começa hoje. O que faremos? 

 — Vamos nos reunir e discutir a situação, porque eu não vou tomar uma decisão sozinha. Nunca tomei e não vai ser a partir de agora que tomarei. Então, Arashi, peço-lhe que chame os outros líderes agora para decidirmos nossa estratégia nisso, tudo bem? 

Arashi assentiu, e em um segundo já saíra pela porta, providenciando o cumprimento da ordem. A mulher, no entanto, recostou-se na cadeira e ficou ali, pensativa.

_O conselho é previsível._

Ela se levantou e jogou os longos cabelos negros para trás, indo até a janela para observar a paisagem. Aquela era uma cidade de magos das trevas, e logo tudo seria devastado, inclusive ela, se não pensasse rápido num jeito de fugir e combater. Um leve sorriso delineou seus lábios, um sorriso de desafio.

_E agora começa o jogo de gato e rato. Não há como dois lados saírem vivos. Quem será o vitorioso?_


	4. Opostos: castigo para Luxus, diversão para Layla

Na sede do conselho, um grupo de sete magos caminhava, irritado. Tinham todos eles o símbolo das Fairy Tail em seus corpos e pareciam absolutamente desgostosos de estar ali, o que era óbvio em cada expressão.

 — Esse conselho é um filho da mãe. — xingava Natsu Dragneel, dando socos no ar.  — O Gildarts virou um Mago Santo, eu não to nem aí para a guerra, eles que se danem! 

 — Aye! Filhos da mãe! 

Todos os outros seis reviraram os olhos; dez anos não tinham acabado com a infantilidade de Natsu, e, muitas vezes, ele continuava o mesmo idiota de sempre. Happy, então, nem se comentava, e muitas vezes era muito correto ignorar sua presença para não desencadear uma catástrofe.

 — Seja compreensivo, Natsu. — replicou Erza Scarlet.  — Nenhum de nós está feliz de estar aqui, então facilite. 

Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel e Wendy concordaram com as palavras de Erza, enquanto Charle ralhava com Happy pela infantilidade. Em dez anos, eles tinham se tornado _muito_ amigos, mas ninguém realmente fazia comentários a respeito, porque não fazia a menor diferença. E nenhum deles queria previsões negativas vindas de Charle, que muito aperfeiçoara seu poder naqueles anos.

 — Não vou facilitar merda nenhuma! — Natsu gritou, botando fogo numa das lindas tapeçarias do corredor.  — Eu quero ir embora dessa droga! 

Irritada, Erza lhe deu uma cotovelada que pegou em cheio a lateral do rosto do Dragneel, e, amuado, ele não disse mais nada até chegarem ao ponto de encontro determinado por Luxus. O que mais irritava os magos era o fato de desconhecerem a presença deles ali, afinal, tiveram apenas cinco minutos para arrumar malas superficiais e entrarem no portal que o conselho abrira para sua chegada. Sabiam que uma guerra começara, mas qual era a presença deles disso? Se o conselho sempre se gabara do exército dos Cavaleiros das Runas e de seus magos presentes no corpo docente, porque de repente precisava da sua ajuda?

Pararam em frente à uma porta grande de ouro mágico, protegida por cinco tipos diferentes de Runas específicas. Depois de uma demorada revista por parte do feitiço, o feitiço se desfez temporariamente, permitindo a passagem dos magos.

 — Porta 213, será esta? — perguntou Juvia, pensativa.  — Não há numeração. 

 — Talvez devêssemos bater. — sugeriu Levy.  — Ou gritar. 

 — Nenhuma dessas opções será necessária. — disse a voz de Luxus, e, no segundo seguinte, a porta se abriu.  — Entrem rápido. Tenho 5 minutos para conversar com vocês antes do resto dos magos, e acho que lhes devo uma explicação detalhada. 

Os magos entraram rapidamente na sala, e a porta se fechou com estrépito. Rapidamente, eles analisaram o local: era uma sala ampla, com formato de abóbada, e paredes revestidas com lacrimas especiais, responsáveis pela retenção do som, que funcionava como uma acústica muito boa. Era naquele cômodo que aconteciam as reuniões para formações de estratégias, porque as lacrimas, somadas às runas da porta, deixavam impossível qualquer som ser ouvido do lado de fora. No centro do cômodo, havia uma mesa circular, com 20 cadeiras dispostas, e, em uma delas, estava sentado o Quarto Mestre da Fairy Tail, Luxus Dreyar, com seu longo e comprido casado de peles e uma expressão absolutamente fatigada.

 — Sentem-se. — disse ele.  — Façam suas perguntas. Mas sejam breves. 

 — O que estamos fazendo aqui? — perguntaram os sete magos, em uníssono. Erza emendou.  — Porque o conselho precisa de nós nessa guerra? Eles nunca gostaram da Fairy Tail. 

 — E continuam não gostando. — disse Luxus, a voz também cansada.  — É por isso que estamos aqui. 

 — Acho que não entendi. 

 — É simples, Gray, e eu vou explicar. — ele se debruçou sobre a mesa.  — Nos últimos dois anos, artefatos mágicos importantes foram roubados de seus santuários. Não havia periodicidade nos crimes, mas a forma com que eles foram feitos fizeram o conselho pensar que se tratava de uma única guilda das trevas. Embora os artefatos fossem importantes, não eram dotados de grande poder, e pensando que estavam sendo roubados para depois serem revendidos no mercado negro, o conselho tratou o caso como furto, e não deu muita atenção para ele. Isso até semana passada, quando o próprio conselho foi invadido, uma jóia de poder mágico imenso foi roubada e mais de 100 homens foram mortos. — uma pausa dramática.  — Por uma única pessoa. 

Houve uma pausa chocada, em cada um dos presentes digeria a informação.

 — 100 magos do conselho... Por um único mago? — começou Juvia, a primeira a se recuperar do choque.  — A Juvia não consegue conceber isso. 

 — Nem o conselho. — suspirou Luxus.  — É por isso que estão declarando guerra. Até hoje, eles estavam investigando, tentando poupar os inocentes, mas isso perdeu a importância. Para achar os culpados, toda e qualquer guilda que não seja registrada no conselho será aniquilada. 

 — Até mesmo as independentes? 

 — Até mesmo as independentes. 

 — Mas não havia um tratado que permitia a existência de guildas independentes, contando que elas fossem de conhecimento do conselho? — Erza deu um soco na mesa.  — O conselho está caindo em contradição! 

 — Eu acho que eles não se importam com isso, Erza. — o mestre deu um sorriso apologético.  — E eu tentei dissuadi-los da idéia de fazer isso, junto com os mestres da Blue Pegasus e da Lamia Scale. Nós três nos preocupamos com a repercussão que isso teria para as guildas legais. Apesar de a maioria ser insignificante, algumas independentes são realmente notáveis. Mas o presidente não quis saber, e vocês são a minha punição pela minha audácia, da mesma forma que os magos da Blue Pegasus e da Lamia Scale serão para seus respectivos mestres. 

 — Ainda não entendi onde você quer chegar. — disse Gajeel, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.  — Quer dizer, você fala como se nos estivesse mandando para uma missão suicida. 

 — E estou, de certa forma, mas deixe-me explicar melhor. Houve alguns confrontos de guildas das trevas com as independentes, por julgarem-nas indignas, não houve? Agora, vocês podem me dizer algumas guildas marcantes nesse confronto? 

Todos se entreolharam, tentando lembrar. Foram confrontos isolados, e embora guildas inteiras tivessem sido derrotadas, ninguém deu muita atenção à isso na época, principalmente porque a maioria dos magos da Fairy Tail estava fora em missão, e só tomaram conhecimento do confronto posteriormente, por boatos.

 — Eu me lembro de duas. — disse Levy, a única que estava presente na guilda na época.  — Crime Sorciére... Light Dragon? 

 — Foram os únicos nomes divulgados. — disse Luxus, concordando.  — Para o publico. Nós, mestres, sabemos que essas guildas têm um poder destrutivo medonho, e estão por aí, fora das garras do conselho. Nunca incomodaram ninguém, e a Crime Sorciére tem uma louvável reputação de ter derrotado muitas guildas das trevas durante dez anos. Já a Light Dragon... Ninguém sabe nada sobre ela, nem se esse é o seu verdadeiro nome. Mas nunca deu problemas.

 — Então porque eles estão tão preocupados? 

 — Medo de serem dominados. Guildas poderosas, com vontades distintas das do conselho, podem querer subjugá-lo. Essa não é uma guerra pelo bem dos cidadãos, Levy. É uma guerra pelo bem da soberania do conselho. Eles não conseguem pensar na idéia de serem derrotados, e os artefatos roubados formam uma arma poderosa que seria capaz de botar o conselho abaixo em um dia, se bem manuseada. — ele se recostou na cadeira.  — Você irá reconhecê-la, Levy, por causa dos livros. São 5 artefatos: A Joia da Alma, a Espada da Esperança, Os Olhos da Escuridão, A Maça da Força e, o último, mais poderoso de todos, conhecido como o Coração do Livre Árbítrio. Você consegue me dizer o que o ladrão pretende com esses artefatos? 

A maga empalideceu de horror, e tentou articular algumas palavras, sem sucesso.

 — O que é, Levy! — exigiu Gray, mas a maga permanecia estática.  — É algo horroroso assim? 

 — Sim, com certeza é.Não me surpreende que ela esteja sem palavras. — todas as atenções voltaram novamente para Luxus.  — O presidente ordenou que todos os melhores magos das guildas integrassem as frentes dos exércitos, para derrotarem as guildas mais significantes. Sabertooth, Twilight Ogre, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, _Raven Tail_. — ele entoou o nome com desprezo venenoso.  — e as outras guildas foram encarregadas das guildas das trevas menores, sobreviventes da Aliança Baram. E vocês, como castigo, irão sozinhos derrotar as duas guildas mais poderosas, e que, possivelmente, contêm os artefatos. A chance de não voltarem vivos é de noventa e cinco porcento. O conselho está preocupado com a possibilidade de Gerard Fernandes estar por trás de tudo, afinal, ele fugiu da cadeira e desconfia-se que tenha integrado uma dessas guildas. Ele conhece os artefatos e a sua serventia, e também recuperou seus poderes. — ele suspirou.  — Resumidamente, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale e Fairy Tail estão mandando seus melhores magos em uma missão suicida por terem discordado do conselho. 

 — Exatamente. — disse a voz de Bob, o mestre da Blue Pegasus, enquanto a porta se abria novamente.  — Receio nunca mais vê-los novamente, meus jovens. 

Eles entraram, e, atrás deles, estavam os Trimens e Ichiya. Todos eles tinham mudado pouco durante aqueles dez anos, e cumprimentaram Erza, Gray, Natsu e Wendy com entusiasmo. Depois, foram devidamente apresentados à Juvia e Levy, a quem cantaram descaradamente (também acabaram virando picolé pelas mãos de Gray e depois raspadinha pelo martelo de Gajeel, mas isso são meros detalhes), como sempre. Pareciam descontraídos como sempre, mas tinham uma aura de preocupação por trás dos sorrisos alegres que era visível para qualquer um.

 — Você subestima nossas habilidades, Mestre Bob. — disse Natsu.  — Não acho que tudo seja tão trágico.

 — Pois eu receio que seja. — disse o introspectivo mestre da Lamia Scale, também entrando na sala.  — O conselho é um lugar de tolos mercenários. Nenhum deles está realmente interessado na vida de nossos magos. 

Atrás dele, estava os conhecidos magos da Lamia Scale: Jura, Lyon, Sherry e Yuka Suzuki, o anti-mago que a Fairy Tail  encontrara na Ilha Galuna. Enquanto rolava um tenso e sanguinário clima entre Lyon, Gray e Juvia, os velhos conhecidos se cumprimentaram e os outros foram devidamente apresentados, até que todos os magos ocupassem a mesa circular.

 — Está arrependido, Luxus Dreyar? — perguntou mestre Bob, ao ver a expressão do outro.  — Sua expressão é culpada. 

 — Não me sinto culpado por ter minha opinião, mas acho que a expusemos de forma errada. O presidente é tempestuoso, odeia ser contrariado. Nós deveríamos ter previsto uma punição dessas. 

 — Realmente, Luxus. — concordou o mestre a Lamia Scale.  — Mas nós seguimos o seu argumento porque concordávamos com ele. Você é mestre da Fairy Tail há seis anos, mas nenhum de nós nunca tinha ouvido você proferir uma palavra nas seis reuniões de mestres que tivemos. Ouvi você falar assim me lembrou Makarov, com toda a sua expressividade de quando jovem. Todos os mestres ficaram impressionados. Não se culpe, Luxus Dreyar. Confie em seus magos. Eu irei confiar na vitória dos meus. 

 — É. — concordou Bob.  — É isso mesmo. 

Luxus deu um pequeno sorriso.

A porta se abriu pela quarta vez, e quem entrou dessa vez foi um dos Conselheiros. Era um homem alto, esguio, de feições duras e envelhecidas.

 — Creio que seus mestres já lhes explicaram a situações, Magos Classe S. — disse ele, e sua voz era dura e objetiva.  — Crime Sorciére e Light Dragon são nossos principais alvos, porque desconfiamos que eles sejam os mais prováveis a terem roubado os artefatos. Também desconfiamos que o sanguinário Gerard Fernandez esteja envolvido, então, se o encontrarem, não hesitem: matem-no. Como as duas são guildas fantasmas, sem um lugar fixo, nós vamos dar a vocês informações do último lugar onde foram vistas, e comecem a partir daí. — ele jogou um pergaminho em cima da mesa.  — Já abrimos um portal para vocês. De lá, é por conta da sua sorte, magos. Espero que estejam aptos à tarefa. 

E saiu, da mesma forma fria com que entrou.

Luxus abriu o pergaminho. Era o mapa de Fiore, e havia um ponto marcado, com uma observação: _Ironicamente, Crime Sorciére e Light Dragon foram vistas pela última vez no mesmo lugar. Isto é o suficiente para você, **Luxus Dreyar?**_

 — Não. — disse Luxus.  — Não é suficiente. — ele fez uma careta.  — Mas vocês vão ter que partir agora. Espero, sinceramente, que vocês retornem com vida. É tudo o que eu espero. 

 — Nós estaremos aqui, protegendo a sede do conselho, mas contamos com vocês, magos. — disseram os dois outros mestres.  — Retornem para junto de nossas fileiras. 

 — Estaremos lá. — prometeram eles à seus mestres.  — Fiquem tranqüilos. 

Os três mestres viram os quinze magos saírem com expressões preocupadas, com a única certeza de que tudo o que eles _não_ ficariam, eram tranqüilos.

 

>><<

 

Em alguma cidade longe dali, muito longe dali, também havia magos se reunindo numa sala, mas essa era decrépita e caída. Não havia lacrimas nas paredes, nem runas nas portas, nem centenas de guardas em volta. Aquela era uma casa velha e mofada, em meio à um vilarejo de magos das trevas, onde ninguém se arriscaria entrar, porque era óbvio que o casarão estava à um passo de desabar.

Nenhum mago sabia que havia uma magia imperceptível mantendo o casarão em pé, e que, naquele momento, ele era o lugar mais seguro da vila. Ninguém sabia que a mulher dos cabelos de piche, que tinha causado um burburinho masculino na cidade, na verdade se chamava Fleur Magnifiqué, ou Otohime. Ninguém sabia que aquela mulher era a famosa Flor das Tempestades, nome que faziam tremer muitos magos das trevas, por causa de sua coleção de magias raras e abrasadoras; ela tinha habilidade suficiente para derrotar cinco guildas legais, com seus respectivos mestres, sem realmente se cansar.

E ninguém sabia que, naquele momento, funcionava naquele casarão a sede temporária da guilda independente neutra Light Dragon.

A Light Dragon, apesar de ter feito história entre as guildas das trevas durante a Guerra das Independentes, não era uma guilda vaidosa, e por isso passava a maior parte do tempo despercebida, fazendo suas missões nas sombras onde os magos das guildas legais não enxergavam. Eram muito eficientes em seu serviço, e tarefas consideradas não adequadas eram todas mandadas para lá, embora nem a metade fosse resolvida. Os nove magos da Light Dragon só resolviam as missões que lhes interessavam, preferindo muito mais seguir as instruções dadas pela mestra Fleur.

Havia outros boatos a respeito da Light Dragon, a maior parte deles pejorativo e movido pelo medo, mas todos eram mentira. A única coisa que diferenciava aquela guilda de qualquer outra oficial era apenas a sua ilegalidade. Afinal, também existiam ali laços de amor e amizade. Eles também eram capazes de dar sua vida uns pelos outros. Como em toda guilda, também existiam classes de magos: Classe SS, Classe S e Classe A. Eles também formavam equipes, raramente trabalhando sozinhos, e embora suas equipes fossem formadas mais por familiaridade de poderes do que por escolha de seus membros, nenhum deles reclamava; não havia briguinhas entre membros da Light Dragon e os membros de cada equipe se amavam como irmãos.

As três equipes de Light Dragon eram formadas por três magos, um de cada Classe. Eram unidos por familiaridade de poderes e por respeito à seus líderes, todos Classe SS, magos capazes de derrotarem guildas legais inteiras sozinhas se assim quisessem. Eram magos mais velhos, embora houvesse uma exceção, e muito sábios, sendo capazes de armas estratégias incríveis em batalhas. Esses líderes eram aqueles que tinham se destacado mais nos treinamentos com Fleur, dado mais duro que os outros, aprendido, dominado e aperfeiçoado suas magias mais rápido. Mas nenhum dos outros os invejavam por isso: os admiravam, e queriam muito ser como eles. O objetivo de cada um dos seis restantes era se tornar um mago Classe SS, e eles lutavam duro para isso, para serem como seus três superiores.

E eram justamente esses três magos que estavam reunidos na sala principal daquele mesmo casarão decrépito, em uma pequena mesa redonda de quatro cadeiras, olhando preocupados para a preocupada Fleur, que se encontrava, naquele momento, sentada e parecendo muito preocupada e exausta.

 — Vejo que você foi rápida, Arashi. — disse a mestra, a voz rouca.  — Como está se sentindo? 

Kuroshita Arashi foi a primeira maga a se tornar Classe SS, dominando perfeitamente a Magia de Manipulação da Alma, que lhe dava capacidade de manipular a alma dos outros e a própria. Não era uma magia boa para batalhas, por ser cansativa e trabalhosa, e por isso Arashi levava consigo uma espada, que quase nunca desembainhava, apesar de ser boa na arte. Era líder da Equipe Gato, especializada em missões de espionagem e infiltração em território inimigo. Tinha trinta e dois anos, longos cabelos brancos e doces olhos verdes, tão doces quanto a sua personalidade.

 — Muito melhor agora, mestra. — respondeu.  — Mas não entendo porque só me mandou chamar os líderes. 

 — Ah, isso. — Fleur passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.  — Eu confio muito em meus magos, mas conheço cada um deles e sei as reações que teriam a cada tipo de notícia. Vocês são mais frios, então eu lhes preferi explicar minha idéia primeiro, para que depois vocês escolham a melhor forma de repassá-la a seus times. Algum problema com isso? 

 — Por mim tudo bem. — respondeu o único homem presente, com voz suave e baixa.  — Explique-nos o plano e a sua gravidade. 

Este era Watanabe Kenji, o segundo mago a se tornar Classe SS e o mais velho mago da guilda, sendo até mesmo mais velho que a mestra. Usava Magia de Espelho, que o permitia conjurar grandes escudos espelhados que absorviam qualquer ataque, regurgitando-o com o dobro de dano. Essa também não era uma magia muito boa para combates de curta distância, então ele sempre tinha uma adaga na bainha, que era um organismo vivo capaz de envenenar e paralisar qualquer pessoa. Era líder da Equipe Escudo Espelho, especializada em missões de defesa, muito contratada para defender guildas das trevas em ataques das legais. Tinha 35 anos era um homem alto, forte, com cabelos castanhos e a pele queimada de sol, embora parecesse ser muito mais selvagem do que realmente era.

 — Mestra Otohime, diga-nos o problema. — repetiu ele, o único a ainda chamá-la pelo seu nome verdadeiro.  — Você parece um pouco pálida... Quer que eu lhe traga um pouco de água? 

 — Não será preciso, Kenji. Estou pensando em possibilidades, não exatamente preocupada. — Fleur se debruçou sobre a mesa, e em um segundo estava impassivelmente controlada novamente.  — Agora, Arashi, explique-nos detalhadamente a situação. 

 — O presidente providenciou que todos os magos de níveis mais altos das guildas legais ingressassem a frente dos exércitos. Os olhos de uma águia são muito minimamente realistas, então eu sei que teremos Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Quatro Cerberus e Twilight Ogre contra as guildas das trevas... E para nós eles designaram as mais poderosas guildas sob controle do conselho atualmente: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale e Blue Pegasus... — Arashi suspirou.  — Eles desconfiam de que Gerard Fernandez está conosco, embora não tenham certeza. E a Crime Sorciére também está visada. 

 — Lixo. — cuspiu a outra mulher, com desprezo.  — Não foi a Raven Tail que me ofereceu 10 milhões de jóias para aniquilar a Fairy Tail? Achei que eles eram uma guilda das trevas. 

Layla, a última maga a se tornar Classe SS, encarou os outros, esperando uma resposta. Usava Magia de Manipulação Mágica, que permitia que ela manipulasse as partículas de poder mágico do ambiente, fazendo delas seu pleno desejo. Era uma magia inicialmente muito fraca em relação aos outros que Fleur ensinara, sendo primeiramente considerada como magia de suporte e defesa. Mas, depois de muito treino, Layla conseguiu aperfeiçoá-la a ponto de se tornar uma maga Classe SS e líder da Equipe Chave de Abertura (nome dado em homenagem à um artefato que Layla usava sempre consigo), especializada em ofensivas especialmente violentas. Era uma mulher mediana, de corpo voluptuoso, com olhos castanhos amendoados (sempre ressaltados com muita maquiagem), lábios carnudos (sempre pintados de vermelho) e compridos cabelos loiros que ela mantinha sempre apertados numa trança comprida, sem nunca soltá-los. Era dona de uma personalidade fria, justa e impiedosa, e destilava desprezo quando alguma coisa a irritava. Odiava qualquer guilda legal, assim como odiava o conselho; na verdade, havia poucas coisas no mundo das quais ela realmente gostava.

 — E eles eram. — respondeu Arashi, calmamente.  — Conseguiram sua legalização há três anos. 

 — Até eles conseguem. — rosnou Layla, novamente.  — E depois o conselho quer guerra contra nós.  É claro que eles têm que ter medo pelo menos uma vez na vida. 

 — Fique calma pelo menos uma vez, Layla. — disse Kenji, em tom pacificador, e Layla relaxou; Kenji era um dos poucos que conseguia acalmá-la em seus momentos de fúria.  — Agora, vamos ouvir o que a mestra Otohime sugere. 

 — Já que eles têm uma aliança, eu sugiro que uma aliança também ocorra em nosso lado. — Fleur suspirou.  — Andei expandindo meu raio de telepatia, procurando alguma presença interessada em se aliar a nós. 

 — Explica-se então a densa concentração de poder mágico na sala. — comentou Layla, em tom descontraído.  — E a sua expressão exausta. Quer que eu retorne o poder mágico perdido para você, Mestra Fleur? 

 — Não será obrigada, mas obrigada pela oferta. — ela suspirou, e retornou á linha de raciocínio anterior.  — Ultear Milkovitch é uma velha colega de conselho, e concordou em consumar uma aliança temporária entre a Crime Sorciére e a Light Dragon. Todos de acordo? 

Arashi concordou, com um aceno de cabeça. Kenji também concordou, embora não parecesse tão satisfeito. Layla, entretanto, sorriu antes de concordar; alguns anos atrás, ela e a Crime Sorciére tinham tido um breve contato, quando suas missões coincidiram, e eles exterminaram uma guilda das trevas juntos. Embora achasse Ultear enjoada e Meredy infantil, Layla tinha simpatizado especialmente com Gerard, e os dois começaram, durante uma semana, uma divertida amizade; embora ele não pudesse ver seu rosto, porque ela nunca o mostrava em público, acabaram se entendendo bem, uma vez que os dois tinham passados parecidos; desprovidos de qualquer memória, eles compartilharam o pouco que sabiam sobre seus passados. Depois, se despediram e tomaram caminhos opostos, que jamais voltaram a se cruzar.

Aquilo fazia seis anos. Ela começou a se sentir animada, até que sua mente, muito habituada a criar estratégias, percebeu uma falha no plano.

 — Mas, Mestra Fleur... Se as duas guildas são o alvo, porque vamos facilitar tudo para eles nos unindo? — perguntou.  — Ficamos vulneráveis em grande número. 

Fleur refletiu as palavras por um minuto.

 — Realmente... Mas temos que nos lembrar que a Crime Sorciére tem uma notável reputação em combate. São muito poderosos. E, além do mais, como eu, eles concordam que nós não vamos atacar o conselho, só nos defendermos em caso de ameaça e recuar. Afinal de contas, nós sabemos quem são os responsáveis pelos roubos dos artefatos. 

 — É claro que sabemos. — disse Kenji, num misto de ironia e exasperação.  — Eles são espertos o suficiente para ficarem na moita... É com eles que o conselho tem que se preocupar. 

 — E os burros vão mandar seus magos mais poderosos numa busca infrutífera atrás de nós. Pura perda de tempo. — zombou Layla.  — Nem sei se os lixos da Fairy Tail, que são os mais poderosos atualmente, têm poderes para derrotá-los, e eles estão mandando os idiotas das outras guildas num caminho certo para a morte. Eles não perdoam interrupções. Com sinceridade, nem sei se nós teríamos capacidade para derrotá-los... 

 — Não teríamos, não sozinhos. — confirmou Fleur, massageando as têmporas.  — Se tivéssemos em mais número, talvez conseguiríamos, mas lembrem-se que nossa missão nunca foi ficar nos envolvendo em intriguinhas de guildas das trevas, nem nos altos e baixos das guildas legais. Só brigamos com elas na Batalha Das Independentes porque fomos atacados. 

 — E foi muito divertido, se quer saber a minha opinião. — disse Layla, num tom que fez Arashi, Kenji e até mesmo Fleur rirem.  — Eu não sou muito amiga da idéia de ficarmos no nosso canto, mas se essas são as suas ordens... Pressinto que você tem alguma missão para mim...? 

 — Pressentiu certo, Layla. — Fleur deu um meio sorriso.  — A Crime Sorciére não sabe onde é a nossa sede atual, e eu quero que você vá buscá-los em Death Hills, lembrando que eu já providenciei uma nova sede para nós, em Kiarr. 

 — Uma nova sede? Essa aqui me parece perfeita. 

 — E é, mas essa aldeia de magos das trevas vai ser facilmente achada pelo conselho. Estaremos nos mudando amanhã. E você, Layla, prepare-se. Death Hills vai estar, provavelmente, cheia de magos do conselho, então tome cuidado. Eu prefiro que você vá nessa missão com sua equipe, tudo bem? Além do mais, quero que vocês façam um favor pessoal para mim, e vai ser preciso mais de um para fazer o que eu estou pedindo. 

 — Diga-me o que é. 

 — Você vai levar um recadinho para a sede do conselho para mim... — Fleur lhe entregou um pedaço de papel dobrado.  — Pode ir arrumar sua bagagem. 

Layla deu um de seus enigmáticos e sarcásticos sorrisos enquanto se levantava. Usava um curto e gótico vestido negro, sem muitos detalhes, algo que ela adorava. Tirou do assento uma capa preta, a qual prendeu nos ombros calmamente. Depois, puxou o capuz para cima do rosto, e, se examinando por um segundo, se deu como pronta.

Deu uma pequena risada e saiu pela porta, a capa esvoaçando por seus ombros.  


	5. Azar: encontros inoportunos, acasos desagradáveis

Naquela mesma noite, naquele mesmo casarão, uma silenciosa figura se esgueirava pelos corredores, a capa esvoaçando por seus ombros. Para aquela missão, Layla usava um macacão preto colado e simples. Levava consigo uma pequena mochila aonde guardara seus magros pertences; não era muito ligada à luxos, já que tudo o que lhe era mais valioso ela levava sempre consigo, naquele cinto precariamente pendurado em sua cintura. Lá era onde ela levava suas chaves, que a tinham ajudado a chegar ao atual patamar mágico de maga Classe SS.

A verdade sobre Layla é que, no começo, ela era só uma menina insignificante, que nem sabia o que era magia. Tinha acordado pela segunda vez para o mundo sem uma só memória e ninguém da guilda sabia exatamente o porquê de Fleur tê-la acolhido. Era verdade que tinha um poder mágico latente, mas não sabia nada sobre o mundo; era novamente uma criança, redescobrindo a vida e as suas habilidades. Fleur, ainda sim, dizia que tinha visto nela o que eles só veriam muito à frente, e se empenhou com afinco na tarefa de ajudar Layla, como ficou sendo chamada, a aprender a magia mais simples das que ela conhecia, a Magia de Manipulação Mágica.

Embora a magia fosse muito simples e relativamente fácil de aprender em relação às outras, os dois primeiros anos de lições foram um fiasco, e Layla ouvia os comentários dos outros pelos cantos, duvidando dela, menosprezando suas habilidades. Mesmo depois de conseguir usar a magia corretamente, ainda era um poder fraco, que jamais a faria passar do nível Classe A. Fora apenas sete anos antes que toda aquela realidade mudara, quando o primeiro e último fragmento de memória borbulhou em sua mente.

Aquelas chaves estranhas, o único elo com o passado que viera antes do segundo despertar, finalmente revelaram a sua serventia, e Layla invocou seu primeiro espírito estelar pela primeira vez em três anos. Virgo, como se chamou, por algum motivo, não conseguia se lembrar de nada a respeito do passado de Layla, apesar de saber que deveria chamá-la de “princesa” por algum motivo, e de também saber que o verdadeiro nome dela era Lucy. Aquilo reforçava a idéia de Fleur de que a memória de Layla tinha sido alterada com magia, mas de nada lhe ajudariam aqueles espíritos se eles não podiam colaborar com suas precárias memórias.

Isso até Layla ter a magnífica idéia de treinar junto à eles para se tornar forte. Por algum motivo que ela não sabia explicar, Layla amava aqueles espíritos como seus verdadeiros amigos, e todos os dias, durante as primeiras horas da madrugada, ela treinava junto à eles, aprendendo técnicas de luta e ataque. Logo, se tornou muito ágil em combates corpo a corpo, e começou a combinar seus ataques de manipulação com os ataques de seus espíritos.

Sua ascensão na guilda foi meteórica, e, em cinco meses, Layla (nome pelo qual continuou atendendo, apesar de conhecer o verdadeiro), ela passou do nível Classe A diretamente para o Classe SS. Tinha conseguido estender seu poder para missões de espionagem, defesa e ofensiva, mas escolheu a ofensiva por gostar da arte. Aqueles anos todos tinham despertado nela uma personalidade fria e impiedosa, mas o amor pelas chaves a levou numa busca particular para encontrar as restantes.

Ao final de um ano, surpreendentemente, Layla tinha doze chaves de espíritos estelares, doze preciosos aliados e amigos em batalha. Por ser a primeira maga estelar a realizar tal feito, foi chamada em audiência particular com o rei dos espíritos, o qual lhe deu um presente especial, tirado diretamente de seu arsenal: a Chave Suprema das 88 Passagens de Abertura Estelar, ou como Layla passaria a chamá-la dali em diante, Chave de Abertura.

E assim, Layla se consagrou com uma das três magas mais poderosas da Light Dragon. Construiu ali seu círculo de amizades, e até começou a se divertir em suas missões, de um jeito meio sádico, mas ainda sim sincero. Embora a crueldade do mundo tivesse a contaminado um pouco, havia ainda três coisas que Layla amava: a mestra Fleur, que ela tinha como uma mãe, os colegas de guilda, que eram a sua família, e seus espíritos estelares.

Layla levou as mãos à cintura, tocando as chaves com as pontas dos dedos, com suavidade, e se remoeu por todos aqueles pensamentos nostálgicos e melancólicos. Não tinha o costume de divagar tanto, mas a data não ajudava muito; no badalar daquela meia noite, seriam exatamente dez anos desde o seu segundo despertar.

 _Não é exatamente uma data a se comemorar,_ pensou Layla, com desprezo, e abriu os enferrujados portões que separavam o casarão do grande bosque que margeavam a cidade. Com conhecimento prévio da área, embrenhou-se nas árvores cerradas com confiança medida, e apesar de se desviar sempre para direita ou para a esquerda, não olhou em nenhum momento para trás. Cinco minutos depois, uma grande clareira iluminada pelos cálidos raios leitosos da lua cheia se abriu à seus olhos, com duas figuras paradas rígidas lá dentro. Assim que a viram, as duas figuras imediatamente se viraram para ela, de maneira respeitosa. Layla riu internamente.

Aquela era sua equipe, os gêmeos fraternos Akane e Aoki Takahashi. O casal tinha, de certa forma, medo dela, porque eram os únicos a desprezarem-na publicamente em relação à sua aparente inépcia em magia, no inicio. Layla estava planejando coisas horríveis para os dois subordinados quando descobriu que seria sua superiora, mas tudo mudou com um ato que revelou que Layla ainda tinha um coração bondoso, embora preferisse cobri-lo com raiva e ódio.

Akane era uma mulher pálida e magra, com um corpo frágil e diminuto. Usava Magia de Explosão, que permitia que ela transformasse qualquer coisa numa bomba. Não era uma ofensiva muito discreta, mas especialmente destrutiva; quanto maior o receptáculo da bomba, maior o seu estrago. Era uma maga muito talentosa, e a única coisa que a impedira de se tornar Classe SS era a sua fraqueza física. Ela e o irmão eram inseparáveis, e Aoki ficou furioso quando descobriu que não ia ficar no mesmo time que a irmã. Usava Magia de Membrana, capaz de criar redes mágicas elásticas, capazes de devolver qualquer ataque feito por coisas sólidas. Era um poder defensivo, e obviamente, ele ficaria no Time Escudo Espelho.

O problema era que Aoki era terminantemente contra ficar longe da irmã. Layla assistiu, encoberta pelas sombras, todos os treinamentos árduos pelos quais ele se submeteu para conseguir entrar para a Equipe Chave de Abertura, e até começou a solidarizar-se com ele. Tinha conseguido adaptar a membrana como um canal, absorvendo os poderes recebidos e devolvendo-os. Era uma habilidade parecida com a de Watanabe, embora bem mais fraca. Layla assistiu ele argumentar ferozmente com Fleur até conseguir sua transferência de time, e decidiu que iria deixar sua vingança de lado. Nunca esqueceria o dia em que ele a humilhara em público, nem do dia em que ele jogara-lhe baldes de lama na cabeça, nem do dia em que ele picotara suas roupas, e não havia nada no mundo que ela desejasse mais do que se vingar; mas por consideração ao amor que ele tinha pela irmã, acabou relevando.

E assim se passaram seis anos. Embora eles ainda tivessem medo de uma possível vingança de Layla, e ainda que Layla lembrasse com amargura dos tempos em que fora humilhada por eles, os três faziam uma ótima equipe juntos, combinando perfeitamente seus ataques com fluidez prévia, e com o tempo, Layla até começou a _gostar_ deles.

 — Olá, otários amigos. — cumprimentou ela, balançando a cabeça para expulsar aqueles pensamentos tolos e nostálgicos.  — Estão prontos? 

 — Sim, Layla. — responderam em uníssono; suas vozes eram tão suaves que soavam como uma só.  — Mas estamos um pouco defasados de informação...  Não fazemos a menor ideia do porque de estarmos aqui. 

 — Isso não será problema.  Explicarei tudo no caminho. 

 — Tudo bem. — eles se aproximaram e Akane assumiu o lado direito de Layla, enquanto Aoki assumia o direito.  — Você vai abrir o portal? 

 — Já. 

Layla levou a mão ao cinto e tirou a maior de todas as chaves que possuía. Tinha dois palmos de comprimento, e era feita de ouro com rajadas de prata e rubi.

 — _Eu, aquela que abre os portais, aquela que cavalga as estrelas, peço sua permissão, espírito rei. —_ recitou ela, e estendeu a chave para frente. A relíquia, ao invés de cortar o ar, se estendeu para dentro dele, penetrando uma espécie de fechadura inexistente, e começou a brilhar.  — C _om a Chave Suprema das 88 Passagens de Abertura Estelar, portal para a Capital, eu te abro!_

A chave começou a emitir uma luz vermelha, e Layla girou-a violentamente no ar. Partindo da chave, duas linhas começaram a desenhar o ar, se dividindo para a direita e para a esquerda. Uma linha se dividia em duas, que se dividiam em quatro, que se dividiam em oito, e um extenso desenho tomou a forma de dois portões de metal brilhoso, com rajados de vermelho e prata, que começaram a se abrir silenciosamente.

 — Faz seis anos que vejo esses portais, mas nunca vou deixar de achá-los assustadores. — disse Akane, tremendo.

 — São viagens tão rápidas como um piscar e tão relaxantes quanto mergulhar numa banheira de águas quentes e calmas. Não sei porque você ainda reclama. Adoro esses portais e só não abro mais deles porque gastam muito poder mágico. — disse Layla, secamente.  — Vamos. Temos dois lugares para visitar, e, sinceramente, eu quero terminar tudo isso até o amanhecer. 

Layla entrou no vácuo negro do portal, e, sem opção, Aoki e a Akane a seguiram. Assim que todos os três entraram, os portões automaticamente se fecharam, desfazendo-se em pó no exato momento em que se tocaram, e de repente não havia mais nada ali, a não ser a solitária clareira banhada pelo leitoso luar daquela meia noite.

 

 >><<

 

As Death Hills, como o próprio nome diz, eram montanhas íngremes e mortais, onde, há muitos séculos atrás, Zeref travava suas batalhas. Em toda a extensão da cordilheira, haviam valas disfarçadas entre o chão, com profundidades superiores a cem metros, monstros escondidos em grutas e cavernas, e varias armadilhas mágicas. Vários humanos tinham tentado escalar as grandes formações, mas como nenhum deles voltara vivo, o mórbido nome da cordilheira tinha virado tabu entre os humanos, e ninguém se atrevia a se aproximar de lá.

Nenhum deles sabia que, entre as montanhas, havia lindas e verdejantes planícies, com pastagens vivas e brilhantes. Eram lugares perfeitos para se montar um acampamento, e foi exatamente por isso que os quinze magos da Aliança Fairy-Lamia-Pegasus (nome considerado ridículo pelos quinze magos em questão, mas isso são detalhes) escolheram montar uma pequena base de descanso em uma dessas planícies.

O objetivo inicial dos magos era, na verdade, a cidade de Jibrille, na fronteira de Fiore, onde testemunhas tinham vistos os magos da Crime Sorciére e Light Dragon pela última vez. O problema era que o conselho tinha se recusado a ceder para eles qualquer meio de transporte, o que significava que teriam que fazer toda a viagem de cinco dias a pé, e como eles não dispunham de tanto tempo, acabaram cortando caminho pelas temidas Death Hills, que, na verdade, para eles, não eram tão temidas assim. Todos os “apavorantes” monstros tinham ido embora com simples ataques de Erza, ou ridiculamente controlados por Sherry, todas as valas tinham sido tapadas pela magia de Jura e todas as armadilhas mágicas tinham sido encontradas e desfeitas pela magia de Hibiki, que lhes indicava as estatísticas dos caminhos mais seguros.

Nenhum problema. A viagem estava ocorrendo em perfeita ordem, e eles estavam até se divertindo, montando o acampamento.

 — Essas montanhas deveriam ser assustadoras. — resmungou Gray, de mãos dadas com Juvia.  — Eu só vejo um monte de pedras ridículas empilhadas. 

 — Isso é porque você não tem Inteligência suficiente para enxergar. — alfinetou Lyon, acidamente.  — Eu vejo montanhas assustadoras. 

 — É claro, para um bebê chorão como você, elas devem parecer bem aterrorizantes. 

 — Está querendo brigar, Fullbuster? 

 — Pode vir, Bastia. 

 — Ninguém vai brigar por merda nenhuma. — disse Erza, duas espadas na mão, uma tocando cada pescoço.  — Se continuarem, cabeças vão rolar. E não adianta ficar resmungando, Juvia. Se você quer que seu marido não se fira, então trate de pará-lo. 

Lyon e Gray se fuzilaram mais uma vez, mas impedidos por Erza de continuar a briga, cada um foi para um lado do acampamento, ajudar na montagem das barracas.

Juvia encarou Erza, confusa.

 — E se eles tivessem continuado a briga? — perguntou, horrorizada.  — Juvia não iria suportar ver você matar Gray! 

Erza olhou para Juvia, como se não estivesse acreditando no que estava ouvindo, e como que impelida por incrível força, começou a rir. Gargalhadas altas, muito altas, que ecoaram por todo o vale.

 — Juvia... Aquilo... Era... Um... Blefe! — disse a Scarlet, entre os risos.  — Eu nunca mataria Gray. Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que, mesmo depois de dez anos, você continua com a mesma ingenuidade dos dezessete. 

 — Oh... — a Fullbuster se sentiu esquentar.  — Juvia é tão boba! 

 — Pois é... 

Natsu, que montava uma barraca perto dali, riu alto, e Juvia se sentiu encolher. Ainda não tinha perdido toda a timidez, e desconfiava que nunca perderia, assim como Gray nunca perderia o costume de tirar inconscientemente suas roupas (apesar de que esse costume aí, Juvia adorava).

 — Para de rir e me ajuda a acabar de montar essa merda, Salamandra! — rosnou Gajeel, mal-humorado, para Natsu, que voltou a sua atenção para a montagem da barraca.  — Eu quero dormir logo. 

 — Deus proteja quem dividir essa barraca com você, Monstrinho de Ferro. — retrucou o Dragneel.  — Principalmente se for a Levy... Aí sim, pobrezinha... 

 — Seu filho da... — o soco de Gajeel foi extremamente rápido, e Natsu não conseguiu pará-lo a tempo.  — Vá se engalfinhar com a _sua_ Lisanninha para lá e não enche o saco. 

 — Ela não é a _minha_ Lisanna. — resmungou Natsu, acariciando a parte machucada do rosto.  — A gente só dá uns amassos ocasionais... Cara, ela é... 

 — Eu não preciso de detalhes da sua vida sexual, Salamandra de merda! — gritou Gajeel. Todos os presentes se viraram para observá-lo, mas ele não lhes deu atenção.  — Eu tenho a minha, muito obrigado, então pare de falar em coisas pervertidas e me ajuda a montar essa merda de barraca antes que eu te dê outro... 

Gajeel não terminou seu xingamento. De repente, um barulho alto de explosão ecoou por todo o vale, ressoando nas montanhas, e uma coluna enorme de fumaça encheu o céu, só alguns quilômetros a leste.

 — O que é aquilo? — alguém perguntou, mas ninguém prestou atenção. Deixando todo o acampamento para trás, os magos começaram a correr em direção à fumaça, sem se importarem com o que estava ficando.

Que explosão tinha sido aquela?

A resposta logo foi vista, e não era nada bonita. Subindo no alto de uma montanha bem próxima da coluna de fumaça, os quinze magos viram o que não esperavam em meio às tão temidas Death Hills.

Ali, havia uma vila, e ela estava em chamas.

 — O que significa isso? — perguntou Eve, respirando e enxergando com dificuldade, por causa da fumaça.  — Porque haveria uma vila aqui? 

 — Provavelmente, uma vila de guilda das trevas! — tossiu Hibiki.  — Ren, dá para você dar um jeito nisso? Estou sentindo que vou ficar inconsciente a qualquer momento. 

Ren, que também tossia, não respondeu, mas conseguiu envolver a todos numa grande bolha de ar puro, o que foi um grande alívio. Sem a fumaça para embaralhar sua mente, seria mais fácil pensar numa estratégia.

 — É uma cidade de guilda das trevas. — disse Yuka, da Lamia Scale, a voz analítica.  — Vamos ou não ajudá-los? 

 — Isso não é um incêndio qualquer. — retrucou Natsu.  — É fogo mágico. Podemos presumir que eles foram atacados. Se eles foram atacados, são vítimas. E se são vítimas, merecem nossa ajuda. 

 — É uma guilda das trevas, Natsu! Quem garante que não seremos atacados? — disse Sherry.  — Vamos pensar com calma. 

 — Não temos que pensar com calma! Temos que ajudá-los! — gritou Levy, já preparando a sua magia.  — Pode ter pessoas inocentes aí, como vamos adivinhar? 

 — Então vamos ajudá-los. — disse Jura, e todos se calaram. Por ele ser o mais velho, parecia muito natural que a última palavra fosse sua.  — Espalhem-se em duplas! Como o senhor Natsu disse, isso parece ser obra de alguma outra guilda, então sejam cuidadosos. 

A bolha de ar de Ren se desfez, e, obedecendo aos comandos de Jura, cada dupla foi para uma direção diferente, com agilidade pensada.  Natsu, que acabara ficando de dupla com Wendy, porém, ficou para trás, ajudando a amiga a se recuperar, uma vez que ar poluído era a pior fraqueza de Wendy. Enquanto ele a amparava, pode ver um vislumbre de sombra, apenas um fantasma, se movendo pela fumaça, e soube na hora que eles estavam sendo observados.

Mas... Por quem?

 

 >><<

 

Naquela mesma vila, homônima da cordilheira a qual fazia parte, três figuras encapuzadas caminhavam pela multidão em pânico, conversando alegremente entre si. Sua calma contrastava violentamente com o terror dos magos que passavam, desesperados, com algumas partes de seus corpos carbonizadas ou chorando parentes mortos.

 — Você não tem pena deles, Gerard? — perguntou a menor das três figuras, uma voz suave e feminina.  — Parecem desesperados. 

 — Esse é o preço por terem tentado reviver Zeref, Meredy. — respondeu a figura do meio, Gerard, gravemente.  — Além do mais, eles vão se recuperar. Nós temos coisas mais importantes com as quais nos preocuparmos, não é mesmo, Ultear? 

 — Sim, Gerard. — respondeu a figura faltante.  — Uma velha amiga dos nossos tempos de conselho, Fleur Magnifiqué, mestra da Light Dragon, me contatou hoje à tarde. Para todos os efeitos, estamos sendo caçados pelos melhores magos das três melhores guildas legais de atualmente: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus e Lamia Scale. E, preocupada com isso, ela solicitou uma aliança entre a Crime Sorciére e a Light Dragon. 

 — A guilda da Layla, que a gente encontrou faz... Uns seis ou sete anos? — perguntou Meredy, interessada.

 — Exatamente. E eu aceitei. Não temos nada a perder com uma aliança temporária; Light Dragon é uma guilda de magos poderosos, e vai nos ser vantajoso tê-los como aliados enquanto somos caçados. 

 — Eu me lembro de Layla. — disse Gerard, nostalgicamente.  — A menina do capuz. Eles vão vir nos buscar? 

 — Sim. Fleur disse que mandaria três magos para nos buscarem há meia noite. Eles estão dez minutos atrasados, mas... — Ultear olhou em volta.  — Com essa bagunça... Ah, meu Deus, Gerard! — a voz dela adquiriu uma urgência anormal.  — Aquele ali não é Natsu Dragneel? 

Imediatamente alerta, Gerard virou o rosto para direção que Ultear apontava, e constatou que ela falava a verdade. Natsu Dragneel e uma garota de cabelos azuis, que ele supôs ser Wendy Marvel, estavam a exatamente uma quadra que eles, ajudando alguns feridos.

 — Mas que merda! O que eles estão fazendo aqui? — praguejou Gerard.  — Será que nos rastrearam? 

 — Duvido. — disse Meredy, baixinho.  — Está mais para uma coincidência azarada. Você acha que ele pode reconhecer seu cheiro? Ao que eu sei, ele é um Dragon Slayer. 

 — Com essa multidão de gente, não. Mas... 

 — TOME CUIDADO! — uma voz gritou, e, no segundo seguinte, Gerard foi atirado ao chão pelo impacto desajeitado de um corpo contra o seu. Olhando para cima, ele viu uma espada passar zunindo pelo lugar onde ele estivera um momento antes, indo se cravar com um barulho seco na parede.

 — Quem são vocês? — disse a voz que Gerard conheceria até em seus piores pesadelos: Erza Scarlet.  — Foram vocês os responsáveis por essa bagunça? APRESENTEM-SE! 

 — Fique quieto. — disse a voz de mulher, vinda do vulto que estava em cima dele. Rapidamente, ela abriu a parte de cima da capa, mostrando, no peito, uma marca que ele reconhecia de muito tempo atrás: um L e um D espelhados, circundados por uma curvilínea figura de um dragão. A marca da Light Dragon.  — Somos aliados, e vamos ajudar vocês. 

 — Layla? — perguntou ele, baixinho.  — É você? E o que a Fairy Tail está fazendo aqui? Nós fomos seguidos? 

 — É, eu sou a Layla sim, mas essa não é hora para reencontros felizes. — resmungou o vulto, ironicamente.  — A Fairy Tail estava há poucos quilômetros daqui, e a sua discreta explosão chamou a atenção deles. Agora, eu tenho que tirar vocês três daqui. 

 — VOCÊS NÃO OUVIRAM A ERZA? DIGAM QUEM SÃO! — gritou Natsu, irritado, a voz próxima.  — APRESENTEM-SE! 

Gerard ouviu Layla bufar.

 — Gerard, a coisa aqui é simples. Assim que eu disser já, eu vou sair correndo loucamente, e você faça o favor de me seguir, tudo bem? — ela se virou para trás, sem dar a ele tempo de concordar.  — Akane, preciso de uma distração já, ou seja, se vira! 

 — Tudo bem. — outra voz disse, próxima.  — Magia de Explosão: Três Pingos de Estrela! 

Três barulhentas explosões foram ouvidas, e Gerard ouviu o “já” de Layla como um mero ruído, apenas. Mas assim que ela começou a correr rapidamente pelas ruas da cidade, tudo o que Gerard fez foi acompanhá-la, suas pernas se movendo freneticamente pelo chão. Segundos depois, Meredy e Ultear corriam ao seu lado, e os três trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Mais ou menos cem metros para trás, Erza Scarlet e outra menina corriam, gritando para eles pararem.

Ninguém obedeceu.

Depois de mais ou menos quinze minutos de corrida, Layla virou inesperadamente num beco que eles não tinham notado antes, parando de corre e, surpreendentemente, não parecia nenhum pouco ofegante ao caminhar para as sombras que o paredão proporcionava. De dentro da capa, ela tirou uma grande chave, e estendeu-a no ar.

 — _Eu, aquela que abre os portais, aquela que cavalga as estrelas, peço sua permissão, espírito rei._ C _om a Chave Suprema das 88 Passagens de Abertura Estelar, portal para a Kiarr, eu te abro!_

As linhas montaram novamente os portões, e Gerard contemplou de olhos arregalados o espetáculo. Layla, debaixo do capuz, revirou os olhos, entediada; todos eles tinham a mesma reação pela primeira vez.

Ultear, Meredy e outras duas figuras, que ele pensou serem os companheiros de Layla, entraram no beco.

 — Erza Scarlet e a outra figura que eu deduzo ser Wendy Marvel estão poucos segundos atrás de nós. Não vamos conseguir embarcar no portal sem sermos seguidos. — disse uma voz de homem.  — O que faremos, Layla? 

Um suspiro.

 — Aoki e Akane, entrem com eles no portal. Eu vou atrasá-las. 

 — Mas você abriu três portais! Seu poder mágico deve estar pela metade. Eu tenho certeza de que qualquer um de nós pode cuidar disso. — argumentou o casal, que Gerard deduziu ser Aoki e Akane, suas vozes tão suaves que pareciam uma só.  — Você precisa de descanso, Layla. 

 — Eu não me lembro de ter te pedido um favor, Aoki. — resmungou Layla.  — Entrem logo nessa merda de portal. 

Erza e Wendy chegaram ao beco.

 — Apresentem-se! — exigiu a mais baixa, os longos cabelos azuis balançando-se no rabo de cavalo enquanto ela falava.  — Vocês são magos? Digam logo, ou iremos apelar! 

 — Não se preocupem. — Layla deu dois passos à frente e abriu os braços, placidamente.  — Eu serei a sua oponente. — o rosto dela se virou milimetricamente para as outras figuras encapuzadas.  — Levem-nos daqui. Já. Eu alcanço vocês em dez minutos, no máximo. 

 — Mas... 

 — ENTREM LOGO NESSE PORTAL! 

Aoki e Akane se encolheram; raramente Layla gritava, e, se o fazia, é porque a situação era importante. Sem opção, conduziram Meredy, Ultear e Gerard para o portal, e logo também sumiram nele, de modo que só sobraram Erza, Wendy e Layla no beco, que, por baixo do capuz, encarava as adversárias calmamente.

 — Quem são vocês? — perguntou Erza, novamente, e Layla reparou que ela começava a se encolerizar.  — Estou cansada de não ser respondida. 

 — Você não vai querer saber quem somos, Titânia. — disse a loira, a voz plácida.  — Deixe-nos em paz. 

 — Para onde eles foram? — perguntou Wendy, com urgência.  — Estavam aqui a um segundo atrás. 

 — Vejam só, a Sacerdotisa do Céu. — resmungou Layla, com ironia.  — Temos nomes de peso por aqui. Mas não é porque vocês são da Fairy Tail que eu sou obrigada a lhes dar uma resposta. Entendam, eu não sou mulher de conversinhas. 

 — Não nos enrole! — disse Erza, invocando uma pequena espada.  — Você não vai sair daqui até nos dar as respostas das quais precisamos. 

A espada voou no ar com velocidade e precisão incríveis, mirando especialmente o ombro da maga; Erza premeditava prendê-la contra a parede e, provavelmente, blefar um pouco, até conseguir as respostas de que queria. Layla sabia disso porque era um método simples que funcionava bem contra guildas das trevas menores, que continham, em maior parte, magos insignificantes e assustadiços.

Não funcionaria com ela, entretanto.

 — Manipulação Mágica: Lâminas! — disse ela, calmamente, e, compactando uma boa parte de poder mágico do ambiente, conseguia formar lâminas finas e especialmente cortantes.

Se ela estivesse em plena forma, a lâmina partiria aquela espada ao meio. Mas, como Aoki e Akane disseram, abrir três portais havia a deixado um pouco cansada, e, por isso, a lâmina só foi suficiente para parar a trajetória da espada.

Erza não se surpreendeu, mas moveu seus olhos cuidadosamente pela figura da oponente, realmente a medindo pela primeira vez.

 — Deixe-nos em paz, eu repito. — avisou Layla, divertida.  — Não vamos incomodar vocês se não formos incomodados. 

 — Não. — Wendy puxou uma grande quantidade de ar, decidida.  — Essas pessoas foram feridas, e isso não se perdoa: Rugido do Dragão do Céu! 

 — Manipulação Mágica: Escudo! 

Dessa vez, o poder mágico do ambiente se condensou numa espécie de barreira, que barrou precariamente o rugido da Dragon Slayer.

Enquanto se via momentaneamente segura, Layla pensava cuidadosamente no que faria. Seu escudo não resistiria a uma segunda pancada, porque ela não se preocupara em fortificá-lo o suficiente e porque, com o poder mágico reduzido a mais da metade, seus ataques ficavam bem limitados. Ironicamente, embora ela pudesse manipular o poder mágico que cada mago exalava de si, não podia manipular o próprio, o que era uma fraqueza desconcertante.

Rapidamente, Layla começou a se lembrar das características de seus espíritos que podiam lhe ajudar a segurar momentaneamente as magas. Geralmente, a Classe SS gostava de combinar seus próprios ataques com os dos espíritos, mas a abertura dos portais, e o uso repetitivo de seus poderes mágicos a tinham deixado vulnerável. Se retirasse do total a quantidade de poder mágico que ela gastaria para manter o escudo em pé e o portal aberto, só restaria poder suficiente para apenas uma invocação, então ela teria que escolher com cuidado.

Por fim, acabou se decidindo por chamar as Escalas Mais Pesadas.

 — Portão das Escamas Sagradas, eu te abro: Libra! 

A espírito, que, de certa forma, se assemelhava a uma balança, apareceu, saudosamente.

 — Sim, senhora? 

 — Altere o senso de gravidade delas para mim, tudo bem? Eu só preciso de alguns segundos de vantagem. 

 — Tudo bem, senhora. 

O rugido de Wendy acabou, e o escudo de Layla se desfez segundos depois. Libra apareceu com sua presença travessa e o senso de gravidade da área de Wendy e Erza foi imediatamente alterado.

 — Um espírito estelar? — balbuciou Erza, trêmula.  — Onde você conseguiu isso? 

 — Em algum lugar. — retrucou Layla, sarcasticamente, indo em direção ao portal.  — Num próximo encontro, quem sabe eu não te mostre os outros? 

 — Volte aqui! — disse a Titânia sem conseguir se mover.

 — Mais uma vez, eu digo: deixe-nos em paz. — disse Layla, desta vez, em tom de ameaça.  — Pergunte para Mirajane Dreyar e o lindo filhotinho dela. Eles vão saber lhe explicar melhor. 

Erza e Wendy abriram a boca para perguntar, mas Layla entrou rapidamente no portal, e, de repente, não havia mais ninguém ali a não ser as duas magas da Fairy Tail, olhando confusas para onde a maga encapuzada estivera um minuto antes.

 

 >><<

 

Na sede de quartos do conselho, onde os mestres e suas famílias estavam hospedados, Mirajane Dreyar, de olhos fechados, tateou o espaço ao seu lado na cama, e, encontrando-o vazio, abriu imediatamente os olhos, desperta. Onde estava o filho?

 — Tohru? — chamou.  — Cadê você, querido? 

 — Estou aqui, mamãe. 

Varrendo o quarto, Mirajane por fim o encontrou: estava sentado no chão, e parecia animado. Os loiros cabelos pareciam brancos, à luz da lua, e os olhos azuis reluziam um brilho secreto.

 — O que houve, meu bem? 

 — Foi muito legal, mamãe! Eu estava dormindo, até que uma mulher entrou aqui dentro, com um capuzão grandão no rosto! — Mirajane se sentiu gelar, mas o filho não lhe deu atenção.  — Ela me pediu para entregar uma coisa para você, quando você acordasse, e disse que nós éramos amigos, amigos secretos! Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe, olha que legal! Eu tenho uma amiga secreta! 

 — Sério, Tohru? — perguntou Mirajane, trêmula, apalpando o filho freneticamente à procura de qualquer ferimento. Não encontrando nenhum, tentou retomar a calma sobre si mesma.  — E o que ela deixou para mim? 

Animado, o filho lhe entregou um embrulho, e, quando o abriu, Mirajane se sentiu quase desfalecer. À luz da lua, reluzia uma faca afiada, com um pequeno bilhete amarrado na ponta. Sentindo os dedos trêmulos, Mirajane o abriu.

_“Como você vê, Mirajane Dreyar, nós entramos aqui, e você deve estar se perguntando: porque não matamos seu filho? Simples. Não temos interesse em procurar guerra com ninguém. Se tivéssemos, seu filho seria apenas uma carcaça vazia, porque nós tivemos a chance de transformá-lo exatamente nisso. Entenda, Mirajane Dreyar, que nós não somos inimigos de ninguém. E se vocês, por acaso, resolverem pararem de nos perseguir, quem sabe nós não lhe damos as respostas das quais vocês tão desesperadamente precisam? Nós sabemos quem roubou seus preciosos artefatos. E se vocês realmente quiserem saber quem foi, parem de nos perseguir já.”_

E, mais embaixo, escrita em letra milimetricamente redonda, estava a assinatura:

“ _Dos seus talvez aliados, a guilda independente Light Dragon.”_


	6. Três lugares: Death Hills, Kiarr, Conselho Mágico

A cidade de Death Hills, situada num ponto deserto em meio à cordilheira homônima, há pouco mais de vinte quatro horas atrás, ainda era uma aldeia de magos das trevas. Apesar de pertencerem a uma guilda ilegal, e estarem tentando reviver Zeref, os magos não incomodavam ninguém, e pareciam bem felizes na sua pacata vidinha no meio do nada.

Naquele momento, porém, tudo o que restara da aldeia eram cinzas de corpos carbonizados.

E, é claro, quinze magos da aliança Fairy-Lamia-Pegasus, que, exaustos, não faziam a menor idéia do que estavam fazendo ali. Talvez pelo inegável instinto de ajudar que as pessoas do bem tinham, ou por mera falta de serviço, eles tinham ficado para ajudar os feridos do grande incêndio, e agora, debaixo de um pequeno acampamento improvisado, fileiras de feridos se estendiam, gemendo em agonia por seus corpos queimados. Wendy e Erza ainda não haviam chegado, o que tornava a cura dos ferimentos bem mais complicada e, para piorar tudo, uma grande nuvem de chuva se estendia no céu.

Juvia, que tinha trabalhado arduamente na tarefa de apagar o fogo mágico (Natsu, o melhor indicado para comer tudo, tinha se recusado a fazê-lo, para ajudar a resgatar as vítimas dos escombros), finalmente apareceu no acampamento, e depois de cumprimentar Gray da maneira usual (um pequeno selinho, apenas), olhou para o céu com olhos vagos.

 — Juvia prevê tempestade forte. Porque Gray e Lyon não fazem uma espécie de teto para o acampamento? 

 — Eu não vou fazer nada com esse nudista de merda. 

 — Olha quem fala, filhinho-da-mamãe. 

 — Andem, façam logo essa merda de teto! — disse Gajeel, irritado, comendo um pedaço de ferro.  — Eu odeio me molhar. 

Lyon e Gray bufaram, mas quando os pingos desconfortáveis de água começaram a salpicar em suas peles, acabaram deixando a briga de lado e criando uma espécie de tenda com Gelo Mágico, que seria muito útil para abrigar possíveis novos feridos. Aquela altura, já estava quase amanhecendo, e nenhum sinal de Wendy e Erza.

 — Elas não aparecem... Juvia vai procurá-las. — disse a Fullbuster, preocupada.  — Chuva não incomoda Juvia, então ela pode procurá-las sem nenhum problema. 

 — Eu vou com você, amor. — disse Gray, vestindo o casaco.  — Natsu disse que elas foram perseguir umas pessoas suspeitas... E se forem magos? Vamos procurá-las. 

 — Não será necessário, Gray. — disse a voz de Erza, e todos os magos pararam.  — Nós estamos aqui. 

Das sombras de uma ruela, estavam Erza Scarlet e Wendy Marvel, ensopadas dos pés à cabeça. Os cabelos curtos de Erza grudavam na lateral de seu rosto, e ela carregava dois homens desmaiados nos braços. Wendy, ao seu lado, parecia cansada, ou exausta, e mais se arrastava do que realmente andava. Calmamente, Erza se aproximou da proteção do acampamento e deitou os dois homens no chão, antes de reequipar a armadura, novamente seca.

 — Onde vocês estavam? O que houve? — perguntou Jura.  — Eles disseram que vocês tinham visto homens suspeitos. 

 — E realmente vimos. — disse Wendy, generosamente aceitando a toalha que Eve lhe estendeu.  — Mas não eram só homens. Havia mulheres também. E eram magos, mas não pareciam magos da guilda das trevas situada aqui. Aqueles eram magos estrangeiros, possivelmente os causadores do incêndio. 

 — Nós até tentamos lutar, mas de repente cinco dos seis sumiram do nada! É como se entrassem nas sombras e de lá sumissem. Uma deles ficou, mas não fomos capazes de derrotá-la. Parecia forte. 

 — Sério? — disse Natsu, empolgado.  — Poxa, magos desconhecidos e fortes! Eu queria ter estado lá. Ela era muito poderosa? 

 — Era o que parecia. No começo, eu não lhe dei muito crédito, mas ela conseguiu parar a trajetória da minha espada, e barrou o Rugido da Wendy. Ela invocou um espírito estelar também. 

Isso imediatamente chamou a atenção de todos os magos da Fairy Tail presentes.

 — Um... Espírito Estelar? — indagou Levy.  — Mas...  Como ela era? 

 — Com certeza não a Lucy. Demasiada fria, irônica, sarcástica e poderosa para ser a Lucy que estamos procurando. — afirmou Erza.  — Eu não pude ver seu rosto, ela usava capa, mas Libra não é um espírito estelar que a Lucy possuía. Acho bom não considerarmos isso uma pista de nada. 

 — Ah, isso é uma pena. — disse Natsu, murcho, mas rapidamente recuperando a animação. — Mas é bom. Eu não acharia legal reencontrar a Lucy como nossa inimiga... 

 — Realmente. Mas há algo que me preocupa à cerca do que ela disse para nós... — ponderou Wendy, confusa.  — Ela disse alguma coisa sobre Mirajane e Tohru... Agora eu me sinto preocupada. Não há como contatarmos o conselho daqui? 

 — Infelizmente não. — disse Hibiki, ativando a Arquivo.  — Estamos no meio do nada, e até nos mapas mais detalhados essa aldeia não existe. Só conseguiremos qualquer comunicação com o conselho quando chegarmos em Jibrille. Até lá... É esperarmos que tudo esteja bem. — ele sorriu charmosamente.  — Wendy, seria muito incômodo você curar esses feridos? Se seu poder mágico estiver bem... 

 — Não, eu estou legal. — interrompeu ela, sempre prestativa, se ajoelhando ao lado do primeiro da fila.  — Ah, eu queria que Charle estivesse aqui... Porque Happy e ela não vieram mesmo? 

 — Estavam em missão. Quem diria que Happy, Charle e PhanterLily iriam em missões sozinhos. 

 — Todos crescemos. — disse Gajeel, observando a chuva forte do lado de fora.  — Todos nós. Eles não seriam diferentes. 

 — É. Mas não é hora de nostalgia. — disse Sherry.  — Temos que terminar isso hoje. Quanto mais nós demorarmos para chegarmos a Jibrille, mais tempo estaremos perdendo na busca pela Crime Sorciére e pela Light Dragon. Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar para curar todos, Wendy? 

 — Levando em conta o nível dos ferimentos, mais ou menos uma hora. — disse a maga, concentrada.

 — Dessa forma... — disse Jura, num tom conclusivo.  — Partiremos pela manhã. 

 

 >><<

 

Em algum ponto de Kiarr, uma aldeia simples e pacata localizada numa região onde as guildas mágicas são consideradas estritamente desnecessárias, um grupo de cinco magos estava sentado, apoiados no tronco de uma árvore, cada um entretido nos próprios pensamentos. Alguns metros à frente, o portal criado pela sexta maga faltante se mantinha aberto, tão calmo e silencioso quanto os magos que estavam sentados à sua frente. Ninguém falava.

Todos estavam tensos, entretanto.

 — Mas que droga! — disse Akane, retirando o capuz do rosto, irritada. A cascata de cabelos cacheados escuros caiu livremente pelas costas, emoldurando um rosto fino e angelical.  — Porque Layla não aparece? 

 — Ela nem deveria ter ficado. Abriu três portais, e usou os poderes para diferentes ataques. Pelos meus cálculos, o poder mágico de Layla estava pela metade. — disse Aoki, também tirando o capuz. Tinha os mesmo cabelos cacheados escuros da outra, embora curtos, e o mesmo rosto angelical.  — Mas ela nos mataria se voltássemos. 

 — Vocês são irmãos? — perguntou Meredy, também se desfazendo de sua capa.  — São muito parecidos.

 — Somos gêmeos fraternos. E eu não me pareço com ele. 

 — Parece sim. — Ultear tirou o capuz também, e Gerard, acompanhando a todos, também fez o mesmo.  — Mas... Esse portal... Como ela o abriu? 

 — Ela tem uma chave especial para isso. — Aoki disse, indiferente.  — A Chave de Abertura, como ela costuma chamá-la. 

 — Mas... É normal ele ficar diminuindo e aumentando assim? — perguntou Gerard, apontando para o portal, que começava a oscilar em termos de tamanho.  — Ele está oscilando entre dois e um metro e meio de altura. 

 — Isso não é nada bom... — murmurou Akane, a voz trêmula.  — Significa que o poder mágico dela está chegando ao fim. 

O portal por fim se decidiu, parando em um metro e meio de altura. Depois de alguns segundos, no entanto, começou a encolher ainda mais.

 — Talvez devamos ir buscá-la. — sugeriu Ultear.

 — Não é uma boa idéia. Layla não é muito amiga da idéia de ser salva. — Akane passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, ainda observando o portal.  — Mas estou começando a considerar a idéia de tomar uma bronca. Se esse portal se fechar, é porque o poder mágico dela está zerado... Com os magos da aliança do conselho naquela vila, nós podemos imaginar horrores para Layla. 

O portal continuou a diminuir, com todos os olhares cravados nele. Em poucos segundos, tinha apenas um terço da altura original, e continuava a perder estatura.  Mais alguns momento diminuindo e ele se fecharia.

 — Fleur vai nos matar... — murmurou Aoki, uma gota de suor fazendo um caminho sinuoso pela lateral do rosto até cair no chão.  — E, com o portal dessa altura, nem temos como ir lá buscá-la! 

 — Tomara que ela consiga fugir... 

Aquela altura, o portal não tinha mais que dez centímetros de altura, e o impensável aconteceu: ao invés de diminuir ainda mais, ele cresceu, drasticamente, num espaço de poucos segundos. No ritmo de um piscar, ele atingiu toda a altura original, e Layla apareceu. Tinha a capa caída sobre os ombros, e a trança geralmente firme estava frouxa, com vários fios caindo nas laterais do rosto. Estava quase inconsciente e, ao que parecia, tinha usado a última reserva de poder mágico para abrir o portal; no momento em que ela saiu, a abertura se fechou e sumiu no ar, como se nunca tivesse existido.

Lânguido, o corpo de Layla pendeu para frente, e apenas os bons reflexos de Gerard impediram que seu corpo se chocasse violentamente contra o chão. Amparando-a nos braços, Gerard achou que seu rosto era levemente familiar, mas logo classificou aquilo como uma sensação equivocada; o rosto de Layla não era o tipo que você via sempre por aí.

 — Layla! — disse Akane, preocupada.  — Como ela está, Gerard? 

 — Apenas inconsciente. Vai acordar logo. Acho que gastar tanto poder mágico a deixou exausta. — Gerard levantou-se, com Layla nos braços, e olhou para os gêmeos.  — O que faremos? 

 — É melhor levá-la para nossa sede. — disse Aoki, pensativo.  — Venham conosco. 

 — Vocês têm uma sede? — perguntou Meredy, empolgada, enquanto os seguia.  — Que legal! 

 — Não se empolgue. — Akane deu-lhe um sorriso cúmplice.  — É uma por semana, no máximo duas. Nós não ficamos muito tempo  num mesmo lugar, para não deixarmos rastros. Nossa mudança para Kiarr, por exemplo, aconteceu hoje. 

 — E onde vocês estavam antes? 

 — Em Works. Era uma cidade de guilda das trevas, e Fleur escolheu abandoná-la por ser um alvo fácil. 

 — Fleur...  — Ultear suspirou, pensativa.  — Faz muito tempo que não a vejo...  Como anda minha velha colega de conselho? 

 — A mesma coisa dos últimos dez anos. Não entendo como ela consegue permanecer tão imutável. — riu Aoki.  — Mas isso não é relevante. Se as indicações me dadas estão certas, a nova sede da guilda é... — eles pararam em frente à um casarão decrépito, de fachada manchada e decaída.  — Aqui. 

Os cinco magos mediram o casarão de cima abaixo. Meredy fez que ia rir, mas Ultear parou-a, com um gesto de mão, enquanto examinava a fachada, duvidosa.

 — Ele suportará tamanho peso? Parece prestes a desabar. 

 — Todas as nossas sedes anteriores seguiram a mesma linha. É a fachada perfeita para não sermos pegos, um casarão velho, decrépito, prestes a desabar. Mas a magia de gravidade de Fleur sempre mantém os casarões em pé. 

 — Ela dominou a magia de gravidade? — perguntou Ultear, surpresa.  — Ela sabia que eu era associada à Grimoire Heart, mas eu não imaginava que conhecia as magias que Mestre Hades havia nos ensinado. 

 — E ela não conhecia. — Akane forçou o portão enferrujado.  — Mas vinha fazendo investigações sobre isso. Antes de a Grimoire Heart cair, eram só boatos, mas depois que vocês foram derrotados, tudo veio à tona. Nesses dez anos, ela conseguiu, além das nove magias que ela nos ensinou, dominar mais quatro. 

 — Se ela tivesse continuado como uma boa garota se tornaria uma Maga Santa. — Gerard comentou, enquanto eles atravessaram o abandonado jardim que separava os portões do casarão.  — Talvez a mais poderosa de todos. Dominar treze magias? Isso não é para qualquer um. 

 — É, ela sempre teve um grande potencial latente. Soube desenvolver sua espantosa reserva de poder mágico muito bem. — Ultear olhou de esguelha para Gerard.  — Mas andar na linha nunca fez a linha da Fleur, e isso sempre me incomodou. Em algum momento, eu comentei com Mestre Hades a hipótese de descartá-la, mas ela fez questão de vir me procurar pessoalmente para explicar que sabia de tudo sobre a Grimoire Heart, mas que não pretendia se colocar em nosso caminho. Ela me avisou que queria formar sua própria guilda, mas que não ia tomar qualquer decisão a respeito de qualquer coisa envolvendo a Grimoire Heart. — ela riu.  — É estranho pensar que nós começamos a nos dar bem uma com a outra a partir daí. 

 — Bem, Fleur é realmente singular. — Akane concordou, forçando uma chave comprida na fechadura da porta.  — E agora, vamos entrar. 

As velhas portas do casarão se abriram, e, sob um salão rústico que um dia já fora muito belo, sete magos estavam dispostos em forma de seta, esperando a entrada dos visitantes. Akane e Aoki, que entraram primeiro, fizeram um leve e respeitoso aceno de cabeça para a figura da frente, antes de se unirem aos magos já dispostos.

Gerard soube quem era Fleur Magnifiqué no momento em que a viu. Não só pela sua posição na ponta da seta, mas também por causa da postura altiva, dos olhos calmos, mas duros, que escondiam uma personalidade não má, mas ambiciosa e esperta. Era uma mulher de presença marcante, e não era à toa que controlava uma das mais poderosas guildas existentes naquele momento.

Assim que eles entraram, os olhos de Fleur varreram os três com os olhos, se demorando mais na posição de Layla, inconsciente nos braços de Gerard.

 — Sejam bem-vindos à nossa guilda. — disse ela, a voz suave.  — Faz muito tempo, Ultear, e parece que esses dez anos lhe fizeram muito bem... Lamento tê-la abordado apenas num momento tão inoportuno, mas as circunstâncias me forçaram a apelar um pouco. Creio que esses dois magos com você sejam Meredy e Gerard Fernandez? 

 — Exatamente. — Ultear deu um passo à frente.  — Ao que parece, você é bem informada. 

 — A mente de Layla é um depósito infinito de informações, se me permite o comentário. Deixe-me compensar um pouco do seu défict de informação, Ultear: essa aqui é Arashi, a líder na nossa equipe de espionagem e infiltração.  — ela apontou a   mulher ao seu lado, de cabelos precocemente grisalhos, a segunda na formação seta do lado direito.  — E este daqui é Kenji, o íder da nossa equipe defensiva. — era um homem queimado de sol, de aparência selvagem, o segundo no braço direito da seta.  — Eles poderão apresentar os magos de suas respectivas equipes depois. — Fleur focalizou Gerard, e Layla em seus braços.  — O que houve com Layla? 

 — Abrir três portais, nos ajudar com a missão especial e lutar no nosso mal fadado encontro com a Fairy Tail a deixaram cansada, mestra. 

Fleur ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 — Encontro com a Fairy Tail? 

Akane e Aoki assentiram, de cabeça baixa.

 — Bem... Vocês podem me explicar essa história agora, enquanto nós terminamos de arrumar o nosso adiantado café da manja. Kenji, leve Gerard até o quarto de Layla, e trate dos ferimentos dela, tudo bem? Esperamos vocês daqui a pouco. 

O cara chamado Kenji assentiu, e, com um aceno de mão chamou Gerard a segui-lo.

O casarão era uma enorme imensidão de corredores e salas que faria qualquer estranho se perder, mas Kenji parecia conhecer bem o lugar, pois não hesitou em nenhum momento enquanto atravessava salões e subia lances de escadas.  A maior parte do trajeto foi feita em silêncio, mas ao atravessarem uma sala que fedia à urina de ratos, o líder da equipe defensiva suspirou, e observou Layla com olhos baixos.

 — Ela teimou em ficar, não é? — perguntou, baixinho.  — Layla costuma exagerar um pouco.

 — Akane e Aoki tentaram convencê-la a ir embora, mas ela estava decidida a não permitir que as magas da Fairy Tail a seguissem. 

 — Layla nunca soube a hora de parar. — concordou Kenji, em tom fraternal.  — Um espírito incontrolável... Embora eu ache que ela se força a limites extremos demais. 

 — Eu poderia ter ficado, mas sou um fugitivo, e a Fairy Tail me conhece. — desculpou-se o de cabelos azuis.  — Não seria nada interessante ser pego. 

 — Ela não aceitaria sua ajuda, Gerard. — eles pararam em frente à uma porta de madeira apodrecida.  — Aqui é o quarto que preparamos para ela. Entre. 

Era um aposento sombrio, de paredes lisas e cama de lençóis puídos e rotos. Por ser num dos andares mais altos da casa, a janela permitia uma bela visão de toda a cidade.

Com cuidado, Gerard depositou Layla, onde ela imediatamente se aninhou. Examinando seus ferimentos, Kenji e Gerard descobriram uma fileira de cortes nos braços e antebraços, além de alguns arranhões superficiais no pescoço e um particularmente mais fundo na altura da barriga.

 — Bem... — Kenji suspirou, se afastando.  — Acho que vou ter que buscar alguns medicamentos. 

 — Achei que vocês tinham magos de cura por aqui. 

Kenji deu um sorriso.

 — Fleur domina magia de cura, mas não gosta muito de usá-la. E, além do mais, meu amigo... A gente não pode realizar milagres. 

Enquanto o mago saía, Gerard também sorriu, e descobriu que gostava de Kenji. Era raro encontrar pessoas que tratassem um fugitivo conhecido por crimes hediondos com tanta descontração.

Layla, na cama, gemeu, e a atenção do Fernandez imediatamente se voltou para ela. Piscando várias vezes, ela focalizou o rosto dele e torceu os lábios, num fantasma vago de sorriso.

 — O que você está fazendo aqui, idiota? — os olhos dela esquadrinharam o local.  — E onde exatamente é aqui? 

 — Estamos no seu quarto, na sede de sua guilda em Kiarr... E nós somos aliados agora. É natural que eu esteja aqui, não acha? 

 — Oh, realmente. — ela tocou o próprio rosto, e fez uma careta ao notar a falta da capa.  — Meu capuz... 

 — Não vejo necessidade dele. Você é muito bonita. 

Layla arregalou os olhos e depois riu, gostosamente.

 — Obrigada pela cantada barata, Gerard. — ele a fuzilou com os olhos, mas acabou rindo também.  — Onde estão Aoki e Akane, afinal? 

 — Bancando os anfitriões para Meredy e Ultear, e também explicando nosso breve encontro com a Fairy Tail. Kenji foi buscar medicamentos para seus cortes. — ele deslizou a mão pelos machucados.  — De onde veio isso? 

 — Provavelmente fragmentos de um escudo quebrado. — disse a voz de Kenji, entrando novamente no cômodo com uma bandeja cheia de bugigangas.  — Acertei, Layla? 

Ela sorriu.

 — A falta de prática é a inimiga de um corpo ileso. — disse ela, enquanto Kenji se sentava ao seu lado.  — Fazer o quê. Cada um com os seus pontos fortes. 

 — Acho que não entendi. — disse Gerard, perdido.  — Expliquem, por favor? 

 — Bem, é bem simples. — Layla começou enquanto Kenji cobria seu braço com uma pasta gosmenta e o enrolava em ataduras.  — Eu estou no time ofensivo porque meus poderes são exclusivamente voltados para ataques, e não para defesas. Em nossa guilda, é assim que as coisas funcionam: os times são divididos por afinidade de poderes. Sendo eu, Aoki e Akane portadores de magias ofensivas, nós formamos um time especializado em ofensivas. Uma vez que Kenji, Shirou e Yue usam, os três, usam magias mais voltadas para defesas, eles formam um time especializado em defesas. E já que Arashi, Arima e Jun usam os três poderes mais voltados para controle de corpo, os três formam um time especializado em invasões e espionagem. É claro que existem algumas exceções, é obvio, como eu, que consigo formar escudos, e Shirou, que consegue usar magia de gelo e vidro, mas isso são apenas opções. Nós nos focamos apenas em nossos pontos fortes, e os desenvolvemos ao máximo. 

 — É por isso que os meus escudos são muito melhores do que os da Layla, e as ofensivas delas são muito melhores do que as minhas. 

 — Ah, compreendo. Aqui as coisas são mais complicadas. — Gerard sorriu.  — Na Crime Sorciére, esses tipos de divisão não existem. 

 — Com apenas três magos, era de se esperar, Gerard. — Layla se levantou enquanto Kenji terminava de amarrar as ataduras.  — Mas vocês parecem ser uma pequena família feliz, também. 

 — De certa forma, sim. Ultear é a nossa grande e chata mãe, e Meredy é a minha agradável irmãzinha. — ele riu.  — Não deixe que elas ouçam isso. 

Kenji riu.

 — Não vamos permitir. — ele se levantou e colocou a bandeja em cima do criado-mudo.  — Agora, que tal descermos? Vou apresentar você aos outros. 

Ele saiu e Layla o acompanhou, dando de ombros.  Gerard foi logo atrás, conversando baixo com Layla, pegando detalhes sobre a situação que tinha desencadeado a aliança entre as duas guildas. Ao chegarem no mesmo salão de outrora, encontraram ali uma comprida mesa, com quinze cadeiras dispostas em volta, e bandejas e mais bandejas de comida, que levitavam suavemente, como se mãos invisíveis as segurassem. 

 — Alguém aqui usa levitação? — sussurrou ele, baixinho, para Layla.

 — Fleur. — explicou ela, brevemente.  — Não estranhe. 

Logo, Kenji apresentou Gerard para a sua equipe, formada por Yamaguchi Shirou, um homem tipicamente esquimó, que usava Magia de Gelo e Vidro (capaz de agüentar cargas pesadas, sendo um escudo puramente físico, mas também útil para ofensivas), e Kikuchi Yue, tão franzina que ainda parecia uma menina, que usava Magia de Extensão Mágica, capaz de criar espécies de “tubulações” que se infiltravam debaixo da terra, sugando o poder mágico daqueles que ela desejasse.

Arashi também foi cumprimentá-lo e apresentar sua equipe, formada por Sakai Arima, um belíssimo homem de cabelos loiros e rosto impecável, que usava Magia de Transferência Mental, que o tornava capaz de temporariamente assumir a mente de alguém. Era uma magia muito parecida com a de Arashi, que permitia que a maga assumisse a alma de qualquer corpo, mas a de Arima não tinha uma área de abrangência tão grande e era mais usada para manipular a mente de certo indivíduo, plantando em sua mente idéias que ele não tinha antes. Já Okamuto Jun, uma mulher corpulenta de rosto terminantemente mal humorado, usava Magia Manipulação Sensitiva, que podia manipular os sentidos de qualquer pessoa num raio de determinados quilômetros. Podia tornar as pessoas temporariamente cegas, surdas, causar-lhe sensações incontáveis de dor e agonia. Depois de Layla, da qual todos a da guilda tinham certo medo, Jun era a mais temida entre os colegas, apesar de ter uma personalidade amável e educada.

A Gerard, todos formavam uma grande família feliz, e todos gravitavam em torno de Fleur. Tinha por ela o apreço por uma velha amiga, o respeito por uma mãe, a admiração por um mestre e a adoração por uma libertação. Parecia estranho ver como ela os unia, dando atenção a todos, sorrindo para todos eles e conversando com a grande família que eles deviam ser, com brigas e risos. Arima e Shirou estavam brigando num canto, se xingando loucamente entre socos e chutes, e quando Layla chegou para apartá-los, a expressão tão grave e assustadora, Gerard teve um vislumbre de muito tempo atrás, quando uma tocha gigante e um cubo de gelo se enfrentavam, e havia sempre uma espadachim furiosa para separá-los.

Por um segundo, ele viu, na Light Dragon, a Fairy Tail de muito tempo atrás.

 — O que foi, Gerard? — perguntou Layla, deixando para trás as figuras roxas e inertes de Arima e Shirou com naturalidade.  — Está aí, com cara de besta, olhando pro nada, porquê? 

Ele balançou a cabeça.

 — Só divagando. Faz muito tempo que eu estive em meio à tanta gente. 

 — O perfeito anti-social. — zombou ela.  — Porque não damos uma volta? Até todo o banquete que Fleur está planejando ficar pronto, vai demorar um pouquinho ainda. 

 — Ela não vai se importar? 

Layla forçou a chave pela fechadura das portas, rindo.

 — Claro que não. Ela não é minha mãe, embora todos a considerem assim. 

Dando de ombros, Gerard a seguiu. O dia acabava de amanhecer, a cidade finalmente recobrava sua vida: pessoas andando pelas ruas, mulheres conversando entre si, homens a caminho do trabalho. Enquanto, nos fundos da mansão, Layla trocava de roupa, por algum motivo desconhecido, ele observou com nostalgia aquela vida, da qual ele nunca poderia fazer parte.

O que lembrava um detalhe no qual Layla não tinha pensado.

 — Layla, eu sou fugitivo do conselho! — gritou ele.  — Como você espera que eu entre em contato com essas pessoas? 

 — Jun vai cuidar disso para nós. — disse ela, jogando as roupas para ele por cima de uma pedra.  — Por ser uma aldeia pateticamente pequena, é fácil para ela mudar os sentidos de visão de todo mundo para que eles enxerguem você de uma forma diferente. Fleur não escolheu essa cidade à toa. 

 — Fiquei sabendo que nem tem guildas mágicas por aqui. 

 — A mais próxima fica a duas cidades de distância. Nada com o que se preocupar. As pessoas daqui se viram bem sem magia. — ela saiu de trás da pedra.  — Como estou? —

Gerard encarou-a de cima a baixo. Primeiramente, ele arregalou os olhos. Depois, se beliscou, se perguntando se aquilo era algum tipo de miragem. E, por fim constatando que tudo aquilo era real, ele riu, descontrolada e gostosamente, porque a cena era impagável demais para se deixar passar. Layla continuava com os cabelos presos em trança, só que dessa vez adornados por um delicado lacinho rosa, e usava saia xadrez e uma blusa rosa, cheia de babados. Combinava tanto com ela quanto carne combinava com açúcar.

 — Porque você está usando uma roupa dessas? — ele perguntou, entre risos.  — Você está ridícula! 

 — Eu estou tão feliz de estar vestida assim quanto você está por ser um fugitivo do conselho, Gerard. — retrucou ela, azeda.  — Fleur ordenou que todos nós nos vestíssemos de formas diferentes para confraternizarmos com os vizinhos. Estou me sentindo ridícula. Isso é tão... Fresco! 

 — Realmente. Mas você está até bonitinha... — um tapa na cabeça, e ele riu ainda mais.  — Ok, você está o sinônimo de horrorosa e nós vamos dar esse passeio ou não? 

Layla deu um sorriso sem graça, e até eles chegarem ao portão, a expressão era tão azeda que Gerard preferiu nem olhar. Mas no momento em que eles colocaram os pés na pequena rua, onde algumas mulheres caminhavam com seus filhos, seu sorriso era tão falsamente convincente que ele ficou impressionado pela facilidade na atuação. Layla cumprimentou todos com simpatia exemplar, apresentando a si mesma e Gerard como um casal recém-casado, o que acalmou imediatamente as curiosas.

 — Recém-casados? — perguntou ele, assim que se viram longe de todas aquelas pessoas.  — Você perdeu a noção? 

 — Ora, porque não? Funcionou seis anos atrás. Nós parecemos um casal feliz. 

 — É, mas não estamos mais com vinte anos, Layla. 

 — Não é necessário me lembrar que estou perto de fazer trinta anos, senhor. — disse ela, secamente.  — Mas eu não chamei você aqui para justificar os meus métodos de trabalho. Chamei você para perguntar sobre as suas memórias. Fiquei preocupada com isso. 

Gerard parou e encarou-a, surpreso. Layla não era o tipo de pessoa que se preocupava com as outras, principalmente com ele, que nem mesmo era seu colega de guilda. Mas o olhar da mulher não tinha qualquer fantasma de malícia ou zombaria; ela tinha sido sincera.

 — Bem... Quando nós nos encontramos, eu já tinha me lembrado de quase tudo. — disse ele, ainda meio surpreso pela declaração dela.  — Só faltavam alguns detalhes da minha infância. 

 — E você se lembrou desses detalhes? 

 — Acho que sim. — eles voltaram a andar.  — Pelo menos, eu não tenho a sensação de que falta mais algo. Basicamente, eu fui um escravo da Torre do Paraíso, até o dia em que Zeref supostamente me possuiu. Passei oito anos da minha vida numa vida dupla entre a construção da Etherion e o papel de Siegrain no Conselho, mas disso eu já tinha me lembrado. — Gerard suspirou.  — Para ser sincero, tem horas que eu desejo nunca ter me lembrado de nada. 

 — Eu sim. — retrucou Layla, o tom sério.  — Eu não me lembrei de praticamente nada, só de como usar os espíritos estelares, e nem mesmo eles se lembram do meu passado. 

 — Mas para quê se lembrar? Você é feliz agora. Tem uma família. É poderosa. Não precisa de mais nada. Você não precisa de um passado apagado para assombrar os seus pesadelos. 

 — Eu não tenho pesadelos. — ela declarou, com desprezo.  — Isso é coisa para fracos. Mas me lembrar seria algo legal. Assim, eu poderia ir atrás das pessoas que me abandonaram e matá-las, uma à uma. 

 — Como assim? 

 — Eu com certeza tinha amigos, Gerard. Às vezes, em meus sonhos, eu ouço um eco, como uma lembrança, de alguém me prometendo algo, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem. — uma pausa.  — Pois é. Ninguém nunca me procurou para cumprir merda nenhuma de promessa, o que significa que essas pessoas me esqueceram. Eu as odeio, e vou me vingar por toda a amargura que me proporcionaram. Eles que esperem. 

Ela não se exaltou em nenhum momento, o que fez Gerard pensar em quanta raiva ela mantinha suprimida, impedindo-a de vazar. Se Layla continuasse armazenando ódio, logo se tornaria uma bomba relógio, pronta para explodir à menor faísca. Seria algo destrutivo; Gerard se lembrava de Natsu, e no modo como seus poderes afloraram quando sua raiva explodiu.

Deu de ombros. Enquanto Layla estivesse controlada, nenhum problema. Mas o que ocorreria quando toda aquela raiva explodisse?

Ele não queria estar perto para ver.

 

 >><<

 

Luxus Dreyar, quarto mestre da Fairy Tail, um homem sério e poderoso, conhecido como Senhor dos Trovões, que tinha sob seus comandos os magos mais poderosos daquela geração, andava pelos corredores da sede do conselho, tendo como destino o quarto onde dormiam a esposa e o filho, que tinham feito questão de virem com ele para o Conselho, mesmo em tempos tão perigosos.

Muitas vezes, Luxus pensava em quão sortudo era por ter Mirajane com ele. No começo, ela era uma das poucas que o tinha aceitado bem na guilda depois de sua volta, conversando com ele e travando uma amizade sólida, que remetia aos velhos tempos, quando ela ainda era uma menina gótica idiota e ele um adolescente arrogante. Até provar que tinha realmente mudado e ter novamente a confiança de todos, Luxus tinha tido apenas Mirajane, Erza e Levy ao seu lado, o que parecia bastante improvável, principalmente se tratando de Erza e Levy, a quem ele quase tinha matado em seus tempos de rebeldia, mas isso não parecia importar para elas. Com Erza, ele compartilhara o amor pela luta, o que se provava nos combates árduos que eles travavam, de brincadeira, no intervalo entre suas missões. Com Levy, ele dividia o amor pela leitura e pelo conhecimento, o que os tornava mais parecidos do que aparentava. E com Mirajane ele compartilhara uma atração anormal, adulta e sentimental.

Ele nunca esperara que ela retribuísse seus sentimentos, mas aconteceu, e tinha sido um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida, e também o evento que dera sustentação a todos os outros. Fora ela quem o encorajara quando Luxus achava que não seria capaz de assumir a guilda, fora ela quem o apoiara quando ele achava que tinha tomado as escolhas erradas, fora ela quem perdoara seus erros e o ajudara a melhorar.

Fora ela quem concebera para ele a felicidade extrema de um filho. Tohru era a sua jóia, e via o pai como um herói, um exemplo a ser seguido. Luxus era tão bom pai quanto Mirajane era uma boa mãe, e todos da guilda consideravam o menino um afortunado por ter a família que tinha. Desde pequeno demonstrara um potencial mágico latente, e todos as provas indicavam que dali nasceria um poderosíssimo mago.

Luxus amava sua família mais do que tudo, e se orgulhava muito dela e de quem se tornara. Ele se orgulhava de ter conseguido deixar o avô orgulhoso, mesmo depois de todos os seus pecados e erros. Jamais suportaria perder as pessoas que mais amava no mundo.

Chegando a frente ao quarto que a mulher e o filho dividiam, Luxus sorriu. Ali dentro, estavam as duas únicas coisas das quais ele realmente precisava para viver. O resto era só um mero detalhe comparado àquelas duas figuras, ele pensou, enquanto abria a porta.

 — Mira e Tohru, cheguei! — anunciou ele, feliz.  — Como estão os dois amores da minha vida? 

Mirajane não respondeu, e Luxus notou imediatamente que alguma coisa estava errada. O filho estava sentado no canto do quarto, chorando muito, enquanto Mirajane encarava o nada, parecendo chocada. Imediatamente alerta, e com os habituais instintos paternais novamente acesos, o Dreyar rapidamente pegou o filho no colo, onde ele começou a soluçar, soluços horríveis, de partir o coração, e sentou-se ao lado da esposa, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

 — O que houve, Mira? — perguntou ele, carinhosamente.  — Porque Tohru está chorando? Porque você está assim? 

 — Luxus... Eles... Quase... Podiam... Matar... Nosso... Filho... — soluçou ela, afundando a cabeça no peito dele.  — Eles... Eles... Invadiram isso aqui! 

 — Como? — a voz de Luxus soou preocupada.  — Quem quase matou nosso filho? Quem invadiu aqui? 

Pálida, soluçante e cheia de olheiras, Mirajane desencostou-se de Luxus e entregou-lhe o pacote que chegara momento antes, entrego pela guilda que dizia não ser sua inimiga.

Poucas vezes a mulher tinha visto seu marido ficar tão pálido. Ao terminar de ler, imediatamente apalpou o filho, preocupado, receando que ele estivesse realmente ferido.

 — Você está bem, Tohru? — perguntou urgentemente.  — Você está bem? Não se feriu? 

 — Que nada, papai! — soluçou o filho.  — Mamãe me xingou, porque eu fiz uma amiga secreta! Ela veio aqui e me entregou um presente! Porque mamãe ficou tão brava? 

 — Mamãe só está preocupada. Esse presente não é nada legal, Tohru. Como era essa sua amiga secreta? 

 — Eu não sei! Ela estava usando capa. 

Luxus suspirou. Sentia-se borbulhante de raiva por dentro, mas não ia se descontrolar. Primeiro, precisava tomar as devidas precauções, e depois, só depois, diria tudo o que gostaria sobre aquela situação.

Com delicadeza, ele deitou a soluçante Mirajane na cama e colocou Tohru ao seu lado, o qual a esposa abraçou com força desesperada. Ele sabia o quão sensível era a mulher nos assuntos relacionados à família, e imaginava o quanto aquele incidente a tinha assustado.

 — Magia do Sono. — sussurrou ele, a voz como um leve murmúrio, e bolhas saíram de suas mãos, indo explodir com suavidade em cima da esposa e do filho, que quase instantaneamente caíram no sono.  — Quem diria, que eu um dia dominaria essa magia que eu já considerei tão estúpida? 

Como um verdadeiro protetor, ele beijou a testa da esposa e a do filho, e deu meia volta em direção à porta. Os funcionários do conselho, em plena atividade mesmo ao amanhecer, jamais veriam novamente o quarto mestre da Fairy Tail tão irritado, nem mesmo quando, futuramente, as circunstâncias se tornariam as piores possíveis para a sobrevivência dos magos que tinha sob seu comando.

Luxus Dreyar estava em chamas.

 

 >><<

 

Muito longe dali, escondida em meio às nuvens carregadas que cobriam uma cidade qualquer, uma nave de proporções medianas cruzava o céu, com calma lânguida e preguiçosa. Em sua couraça, um símbolo orgulhoso se exibia para os pássaros que passavam em rasante: duas lanças cruzadas, e, no meio delas, uma rosa negra se abria, num sinal horripilante de morte e maldição.

Ali, naquela nave, funcionava a sede de uma guilda das trevas importante, que se mantinha tão despercebida nas trevas do mundo que apenas três outras guildas sabiam de sua existência. Entre seus próprios membros, se espalhava o boato de que aquela era a melhor e mais poderosa guilda existente, e, depois das recentes aquisições do esquadrão principal, alguns nem mais hesitavam: declaravam-se como superiores a tudo e todos, enchendo suas cabeças com idéias imperialistas e tolas.

O mestre, no entanto, era completamente alheio a esses boatos. Conhecido por ter um temperamento esquentado, ser pouco diplomático, um invocador insuperável e um lutador nato e poderoso, era uma figura que impunha respeito em qualquer pessoa, sentado em sua cadeira de honra no centro da nave, contemplando o nada com expressão impaciente, obviamente esperando alguém.

 — Senhor...? — anunciou um dos magos mais fracos, uma presença tímida e assustadiça.  — Kenshin acaba de voltar. Devo permitir que ele entre? 

 — E o desgraçado volta para casa. — a voz do mestre ressoou como um trovão, e o mago se encolheu. — Mande o filho da mãe entrar e se retire. 

O mago correu para arranjar a ordem, e em dois segundos, um mago entrava na sala. Era alto, esguio, de expressão idiotamente patética. Levava consigo uma lança comprida, com a qual fazia variados tipos de manipulação e invocação, e era praticamente um lugar-tenente na guilda, sendo um dos homens de maior confiança do mestre.

 — Mestre Keitarou. — saudou o mago, respeitosamente.  — Terminei minha ação. 

 — Ora, ora, Kenshin. — disse o mestre Keitarou, descontraído.  — Se aproxime, e me diga como andam as três guildas inúteis que sabem de nossa existência? 

 — Frozen Wings foi exterminada há duas horas, pela aliança de guildas menores do conselho, mais especificamente por Raven Tail e Twilight Ogre. 

 — Quem diria que a Raven Tail um dia se viraria contra seus próprios conterrâneos. Será que eles passaram de vez para o lado da luz? 

 — Não se engane, Keitarou. A destruição da Frozen Wings foi premeditada, uma vingança pessoal do Mestre Ivan. — Kenshin suspirou.  — Sweet Revenge também foi completamente carbonizada, mas não se sabe quem é o responsável. 

 — Ótimo. — Keitarou sorriu.  — E os nossos indesejáveis conterrâneos de Light Dragon? 

A expressão de Kenshin se contorceu numa mistura cômica de exasperação e culpa.

 — Sumiram como fumaça. — disse, temeroso.  — Tinha conseguido algumas emanações de poder vindas de Works, mas não há mais nada lá. Calcula-se que mudaram novamente de sede. 

 — MAS COMO? — gritou o mestre, e com um único soco, desintegrou toda a lateral da cadeira de ferro onde estava sentado.  — Como aquela vadia consegue sumir desse jeito? Sumir como fumaça é nossa especialidade, e eu não admito que uma cadela como Otohime me supere nesse quesito! Como a desgraçada nunca é encontrada quando não quer sê-lo? 

 — Não sei, Kentarou. Mas conhecendo Otohime como conheço, posso até mesmo adivinhar qual a posição que ela vai tomar nessa guerra. — arriscou Kenshin.  — É um pouco previsível. 

 — E qual seria essa posição? 

 — Light Dragon ficará neutra até que a situação force-a ao contrário, ou que algum dos lados faça para ela uma irresistível proposta. Otohime tem política e ambição notáveis, e sempre tende a apoiar o lado que a favoreça mais, ou não apoiar lado nenhum. — ele fez uma pausa, e depois concluiu.  — A Light Dragon não será um problema para nós se tomarmos cuidado. 

 — Você tem certeza, Kenshin? 

 — Absoluta. 

 — Então, nesse caso, podemos começar logo a ativação do robô? Todos os artefatos estão reunidos?

 — Sim. — Kenshin sorriu maliciosamente.  — Foram dez anos, mestre, mas finalmente teremos nossa vitória sobre o conselho. Essa guerra ridícula que eles armaram para defender sua honra não será nada perante ao esmagador poder do canhão. 

 — Nesse caso... — Keitarou também sorriu, demente.  — Que comece a montagem. 

Kenshin fez uma respeitosa referência e se retirou.

Keitarou se levantou de sua cadeira quebrada e foi até a janela, observando a minúscula vila que estava em baixo deles. Em pouco tempo, eles derrubariam todo o conselho e formariam um novo, em que só os melhores magos sobreviveriam. Tomando para si um pouco das idéias deixadas pela Grimoire Heart, Keitarou criaria um mundo no qual só os maiores tiram vez.

_Espere por mim, conselho. Por mim e pela destruição total que virá junto comigo._

Era isso o que ele achava, obviamente.


	7. Planos: aliança, espionagem e fúria

Depois da clara declaração transbordante de ódio que Layla fizera, o passeio entre ela e Gerard correu bem. Conversando sobre amenidades, como algumas missões notáveis, novos poderes conseguidos e sobre alguns feitos malévolos que ele tinha feito no passado. Ao contrário do que Gerard poderia esperar, Layla não parecia se importar com o fato de ele ter tentado reviver Zeref, traído Erza e quase matado seus amigos. Tampouco o julgou por aceitar novamente Ultear como sua aliada, mesmo depois de conhecer o fato de que tinha sido manipulado por ela.

 — Todos merecem sua segunda chance. — disse ela, simplesmente, como se não fosse nada.  — Além do mais, ela não me parece o tipo de pessoa que faria esse tipo de maldade. Verdadeiramente, ela me soa muito arrependida. 

 — E ela é. — replicou Gerard, surpreso.  — Todos nós temos nossos arrependimentos. É por isso que somos a Crime Sorciére. 

 — Com todo aquele papo de redenção e blá-blá-blá. — Layla se aproximou dele, ficando a apenas centímetros de seu rosto, e deu um sorriso zombeteiro.  — Sinceramente, Gerard, eu acho que você deve curtir um pouco mais a sua vida. Você é bonito, sexy e solteiro. Surpreende-me que não tenha enlouquecido depois de um regime sexual tão rigoroso. 

Gerard avermelhou-se, envergonhado pelo modo descontraído como ela colocou a questão (e também pela proximidade; mas não é algo no qual valha a pena se aprofundar), e sorrindo com satisfação, Layla se afastou, voltando a falar sobre suas missões, como se aquele assunto nunca tivesse existido.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, decidiram voltar para o casarão e desfrutar do desjejum que Fleur provavelmente terminara de preparar. Chegando ao jardim, Layla rapidamente vestiu novamente o macacão preto, parecendo mortalmente aliviada por se livrar daquelas roupas absurdamente femininas, e prendeu novamente a capa sob os ombros, alisando-a como se fosse uma velha amiga. Com maestria comedida, passou a maquiagem pesada de sempre, com destaque para os olhos, e jogou as roupas anteriores num canto, como se transmitissem alguma doença contagiosa. Depois, impaciente, arrastou Gerard para dentro da casa, sem muito ânimo para ser delicada.

 — Vocês estão atrasados. — disse Fleur, a guisa de cumprimento, assim que os dois entraram.  — Começamos o café faz algum tempo. 

Todos os magos presentes estavam sentados na mesa, comendo o farto banquete disposto nas travessas. Tinha carne, pães, frutas, geléias e todo tipo de comida, para as quais Gerard olhou sentido a boca salivar. Ignorando a advertência da mestra, Layla se sentou e começou a comer, lançando para o Fernandez um olhar que claramente o obrigava a se sentar e comer também.

 — Vamos tratar de negócios. — disse Ultear, direta, assim que Gerard se sentou.  — Você disse que tinha informações sobre os roubos dos artefatos. Diga-nos o que sabe. 

 — São ao todo sete artefatos, e não cinco, como o Conselho quer acreditar. Cinco deles foram roubados nos últimos dois anos, e os outros dois sumiram há dez e nove anos atrás. Todos os roubos foram efetuados por uma guilda das trevas da qual praticamente ninguém tem conhecimento em Fiore, chamada Black Lance Rose. Eles têm uma base voadora, tal como a Grimoire Heart, e seguem praticamente o mesmo ideal: um mundo onde só os melhores magos têm vez. Os artefatos, no total, podem despertar um robô antigo, chamado Tenebris, antecedente à criação do Nirvana e com efeitos bem mais devastadores. Ele tem um canhão, que pode disparar uma rajada de Ethernano tão forte que superaria até mesmo a Etherion, ou o rugido do Acnologia. 

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, digerindo a informação horrível. Fleur, fria e impassível, juntou as mãos numa espécie de oratória, e, quando as separou, surgiram no ar imagens de sete objetos: uma jóia vermelha, semelhante a um rubi, uma espada, duas esferas de prata unidas por uma corrente, uma maça, uma pedra adornada por linhas brilhantes de rosa, uma corda comprida e uma chave, com círculos de runas nas extremidades.

 — O nome do robô é ocidental, mas nossos podemos traduzir para alguma coisa como Chiaroscuro. — continuou ela, indiferente ao choque dos outros.  — A jóia vermelha é a Joia da Alma, a espada é a Espada da Esperança, as esferas de prata são os Olhos da Escuridão, a maça é a Maça da Força, a pedra é o Coração do Livre Arbítrio, a corda é a Espinha Dorsal da Sustentação e a chave é o mais importante deles, chamada de Círculo de Runas. Os cinco primeiros foram os roubos registrados, e eu tive que ir fundo nos documentos do conselho para conseguir encontrar as datas dos roubos dos outros dois. 

 — E quais seriam? 

 — A Espinha Dorsal da Sustentação foi roubada há nove anos. Já o Círculo de Runas foi furtado à exatamente dez anos. A Fairy Tail foi enviada em missão para protegê-la, mas não foram pálio para o mestre e seu lugar-tenente. Se não me engano, eles também perderam um membro, do qual eu sinceramente não me recordo o nome. — Fleur suspirou.  — Mas, voltando ao principal: a Black Rose, além de ter poderosíssimos magos, é uma guilda de existência tão furtiva que o Conselho nem sonha da sua existência. Havia três guildas que sabiam dos seus planos: Frozen Wings, Sweet Revenge e a nossa. Convenientemente, Frozen Wings foi exterminada à algumas horas pela Raven Tail, e Sweet Revenge foi carbonizada justamente por vocês, Crime Sorciére, o que significa que eles só tem um alvo prioritário com o qual se preocupar em exterminar agora: nós. 

 — Resumidamente: vocês estão sendo caçados. — resmungou Meredy.  — Mas porquê? 

 — O mestre da guilda, Keitarou, é meu primo. Eu acompanhei o nascimento da Black Rose desde o início, e até cogitei em me tornar um deles, mas não consegui suportar a idéia de ser subordinada ao meu primo, então desapareci. Faz anos que não nos falamos, mas ele sabe que as três guildas que conheciam a Black Rose desconfiaram de seu dedo nos roubos, e está tentando eliminar rastros. Na verdade, a única vantagem real que a Black Rose tem sobre as outras guildas ilegais é a discrição, e se eu por acaso der a língua nos dentes, tudo estará perdido. — Fleur sorriu de modo malicioso.  — E isso é exatamente o que eu pretendo fazer. 

 — Por isso o bilhete para Mirajane Dreyar. — desvendou Layla, segundos depois. — Você pretende nos aliar aos membros das guildas legais? 

 — Sua capacidade de dedução é notável. — comentou Ultear, tomando a palavra para si.  — Mas eu e Fleur concordamos que isso não será exatamente uma aliança, e sim uma negociação: nós daremos para eles o que eles querem, e, em troca, vamos pedir a nossa paz. Nenhum de nós está em posição de entrar em guerra contra as três mais poderosas guildas do Conselho, mas temos tudo o que eles querem para terminar essa disputa. No fim, todos saem ganhando. 

 — Não estamos em posição para ser diplomáticos, isso sim. — argumentou Layla, começando a se irritar. — Que garantia temos de que não seremos traídos? 

 — Nenhuma. — concordou a mestra, pensativa.  — Mas eu estou apostando minhas fichas nisso, e Ultear também. Agora, em termos sinceros, nós somos uma guilda muito poderosa, e juntamente à Crime Sorciére, nós empatamos força com a Fairy Tail. — o tom se tornou mais feroz.  — Eles não vão tentar nada conosco a não ser que queiram morrer. Eu não ligo para eles. Ligo para o bem-estar de minha guilda, e Ultear concorda com isso. Vamos tentar a parte simpática. Senão, apelaremos. Mas, por enquanto, eu quero espreitá-los e investigar uma melhor forma de nos apresentarmos; o bilhete para Mirajane vai assustá-los, mas não vai mobilizá-los a nos ajudar. 

 — E o que você pretende fazer? — Kenji franziu o cenho.  — Ficar nas sombras, sendo perseguida tanto por magos do conselho tanto pelos magos da Black Rose? 

 — Em parte, sim. Mas eu também tenho missões para vocês. Kenji, eu quero que você, Yue, Aoki e Arima vão para a sede do conselho e vigiem as coisas por lá. Arashi, Shirou, Akane e Jun vão ficar aqui para defender e retaliar em caso de possíveis ataques. E você, Layla, eu gostaria que você fosse para Jibrille e observasse as investigações da aliança do Conselho na cidade. Fica a critério de Ultear quais magos ela mandará para qual missão. 

 — Bem... Meredy pode ir com Kenji. Eu ficarei aqui para discutir estratégias com Fleur, e Gerard pode ir com Layla, eles me parecem bem amigos. 

Gerard concordou, seus olhos se movendo suavemente para a esquerda, observando cuidadosamente a reação de Layla. Ela tinha os lábios crispados, uma linha branca e fina, mas no momento em que ela notou o olhar de Gerard, eles inconfundivelmente se moveram para os lados, num pequeno sorriso aprovativo.

 — Por mim, tudo bem. — disse ele.  — Quando partimos? 

 — Eu recomendaria agora. Os magos da aliança se movem rápido, e supondo que eles vão cortar caminho pelas Death Hills, estarão lá antes do meio dia. Se tudo der certo, quero que me tragam um pequeno relatório do que viram logo à noite. 

 — Tudo bem, se esse é o desejo. — Layla se levantou.  — Eu não levo bagagem comigo, então podemos ir nesse exato momento. Sinto que meu poder mágico já está completamente recuperado, então, venha Gerard. Vou abrir um portal. 

 — Tomem cuidado. — advertiu Fleur.  — São trinta olhos contra apenas quatro. 

 — Quatro olhos serão mais do que suficiente. — Layla sorriu confiante.  — Estaremos de volta ao anoitecer. 

Fleur observou Layla sair pela porta com olhos cerrados. Sabia que a maga estava absolutamente insatisfeita com as ordens dadas, e que tudo o que ela gostaria era de gritar e brigar; e também sabia que Layla tinha suprimido aquilo tudo, preferindo por guardar seu ódio pelas guildas legais e acatar sem reclamar as ordens da mestra.

Era aquilo que a preocupava. Tal como Gerard, Fleur sabia que tinha uma bomba relógio em mãos, pronta para explodir. A cada insatisfação que ela suprimia, Layla enchia um receptáculo interno de amarguras e ódio, que não suportaria mais tanto volume.  Estava pensando em alguma forma de fazê-la descarregar aquilo tudo, mas Layla era tão emocionalmente controlada que a Mestra já tinha esgotado praticamente todo o estoque de alternativas.

Logo após a saída de Layla, Kenji e a equipe determinada por Fleur, mais Meredy, também partiram, em direção a cidade do Conselho. Os magos escolhidos para protegerem a guilda também se dispersaram, cada um para seu quarto, depois de darem sua refeição por encerrada. Sentadas à mesa ficaram Ultear e a figura pensativa de Fleur, olhando sem focalizar o lugar por onde Layla saíra minutos antes.

 — O que foi, Fleur? — Ultear perguntou.  — Você parece preocupada. 

 — Quando você percebe que um dos seus magos está com problemas, a reação é se preocupar, não acha? 

 — Você está falando de Layla, pressuponho. — Fleur concordou vagamente, e Ultear apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos, pensativa.  — Uma maga poderosíssima, de longe uma das mais poderosas que conheci. Estrategista admirável. Lutadora ágil. Não vejo motivos pelos quais você ficaria preocupada. 

 — O que me preocupa em Layla é o ódio que ela carrega. Quero dizer, ela é tão controlada, e não me parece saudável guardar tudo para dentro de si. 

 — Você tem medo de que ela exploda, então. 

 — É. Algo assim. 

 — Eu não acho que isso seja ruim. — Ultear deu um sorriso cúmplice.  — Você está é com medo de ser superada, Fleur. Se Layla explodir, vai se tornar tão ou mais poderosa que você. Nada com o que se preocupar além de ter uma concorrente à altura. 

A Milkovitch se levantou e saiu do cômodo deixando a outra só, num silencioso torpor pensativo. Por fim, decidiu ser otimista, como Ultear, e se preocupar apenas com a hipótese de ser superada.

E, é claro, torcer para que suas preocupações estivessem erradas.

 

 >><<

 

Sob o calor delirante daquele meio-dia, o sol crepitando como um incêndio gigante no céu e derramando sobre a terra ondas estonteantes de calor, quinze magos cruzavam uma planície, num desconfortável e tenso silêncio. Estavam cobertos de ferimentos dos pés a cabeça, andando em ritmo rápido sem dizer uma só palavra. O barulho da respiração e o farfalhar de seus passos no chão desértico das montanhas eram os únicos sons a serem ouvidos, enquanto todos os magos presentes lembravam-se do vergonhoso acontecimento nas Death Hills.

Algumas horas antes, depois de Wendy curar todos os feridos do incêndio na vila das trevas e fazê-los acordar, a recepção que os magos do conselho tiveram não foi sido nada agradável. Assim que todos os magos acordaram, pensaram que tinham sido os magos da aliança responsáveis pela carbonização da vila, e caíram com tudo para cima deles. A aliança Fairy-Lamia-Pegasus foi expulsa do vilarejo a pedradas e pauladas, além de ataques mágicos inesperadamente poderosos. Natsu, em seu comportamento explosivo, tinha sugerido um confronto, mas os outros magos acabaram por convencê-lo a nada fazer; eles iriam perder valiosas horas numa batalha inútil, que de nada ajudaria a aliança.

E assim, amuados, eles tinha retomado caminho, arrependendo-se amargamente de terem ajudado a vila. Natsu, ainda sedento por briga, resmungava o quanto deveria ter deixado o lugar virar uma pilha de cinzas, sendo ocasionalmente calado por um ou outro mago. Todos eles, sem nenhuma excessão, estavam com um humor simplesmente péssimo pela humilhação, e o tempo excessivamente quente em nada ajudava com a situação.

 — Mas essa merda de Jibrille não aparece mais não? — resmungou Gray, todo enrolado em ataduras (Wendy estava demasiado cansada para curar a todos), de mãos dadas com a esposa.  — Parece que estamos andando a dias e nada! 

 — Segundo meus cálculos, mais quinze minutos ou meia hora. — respondeu Hibiki, sempre cordial, ativando a arquivo.  — Jibrille fica um quilômetro à frente, então paciência, Gray. 

 — Mas eu quero logo chegar e descansar! 

Erza, que estava à frente, parou e virou-se para ele. A franja curta cobria-lhe uma luz negra nos olhos, e ela tinha uma expressão tão sadicamente mal humorada que Gray imediatamente se calou. De todo o grupo de magos, Erza era de longe a mais afetada pela situação; tinha sido idéia dela cortar caminho pelas Death Hills, o que significava que era para ela que caía a culpa de toda aquela situação.

 — Você tinha dito alguma coisa, Gray Fullbuster? — ela perguntou, o tom sinistro.

 — Ju-Juvia tem total certeza de que ninguém disse nada. — a outra gaguejou, preocupada com a saúde do marido.  — Juvia acha que devemos continuar andando calmamente, como antes! 

 — Não é que ela vá fazer alguma coisa com a gente, Juvia. — resmungou Gajeel, que tinha finalmente começado a chamar todo mundo pelo nome.  — Ela só está se sentindo culpada pela vergonha que a gente passou em Death Hills. 

 — Você disse alguma coisa, Gajeel Redfox? 

 — Claro que disse, Erza, e você ouviu muito bem. — Gajeel se aproximou da maga, com um sorriso despreocupado nos lábios e abraçou-a casualmente pelos ombros. Todos olharam para ele, mortificados; que tipo de pessoa teria coragem de brincar com a morte daquele jeito?  — Agora, eu tenho certeza que eu tinha uma coisa aqui para você... — ele remexeu na mochila, ignorando o ranger furioso de dentes da maga e todos os olhares cautelosos dos outros, que se preparavam para separar uma briga.  — Olha só o que nós temos aqui: Cheesecake! Você gosta? 

A transformação da maga foi impressionante, e, se não fosse a uma situação tão tensa, todos teriam rido: no momento em que Gajeel proferiu a palavra “cheesecake”, a sombra dos olhos dela subitamente sumiu, e seu rosto se contorceu num sorriso tão grande que quase rasgou as bochechas. Encarando com olhos compridos a mochila de Gajeel, Erza assumiu uma postura sedutora, sem reparar que era fuzilada pelas costas pela maga mais baixa do grupo.

 — Cheesecake? — ela perguntou, o tom subitamente doce e persuasivo.  — Você poderia me dar esse bolo, Gajeel querido? Ou será que pretendia comê-lo? 

 — Oh, não, eu não gosto de cheesecake, guardei esse aqui por engano na mochila. Aqui está. — ele entregou para ela o embrulho com o bolo.  — Tenha um ótimo apetite! 

Ela olhou o embrulho com olhos brilhantes e o abriu, encarando o pedaço de cheesecake como se ele fosse alguma pedra preciosa. Na primeira mordida, ela gemeu longamente de prazer, e todos os magos presentes olharam para Gajeel como se ele fosse uma espécie de rei (menos Levy; essa lhe encarou com uma expressão irritada), parabenizando-o com os olhos; ninguém se atrevia a falar, temendo que o mau humor da Titânia retornasse.

Suavemente, o Dragon Slayer deslizou para longe da maga, assumindo novamente o seu lugar ao lado de Levy.

 — Precisava de todo esse teatro? — sussurrou ela, para ele, entre dentes.  — Quer dizer, você quase a comeu com os olhos! 

 — Situações desesperadoras, medidas desesperadas, oras. — retrucou ele, de volta.  — Veja só ela: não está mais de mau humor, e nós não vamos precisar nos preocupar com ela e sua áurea negra. Tudo bem que eu perdi meu cheesecake, mas vale o sacrifício. 

 — Um pouco demais. — resmugou Levy, cruzando os braços.  — Absolutamente desnecessário. 

 — Com ciúmes, Levy? — ele sorriu e abraçou-a pela cintura.  — Não precisa se preocupar. 

Ela deslizou para longe dele.

 — Você gostaria que eu saísse abraçando qualquer cara por aí? Não. Então não fique de agarração perto de mim. 

 — Nós não estamos num relacionamento. Ou estamos e eu deixei de saber? 

 — Não, não é, é só que... — Levy bufou, irritada.  — Esquece. Veja só! Jibrille fica logo à frente. 

Era uma meia-verdade. Para ver a cidade, eles teriam de escalar mais uma montanha, razoavelmente alta, que ficava logo à frente, e que mesmo com os degraus que Jura providenciava, demorou mais de meia hora para ser escalada. Quando chegaram ao cume liso e plano, todos os magos estavam suados da cabeça aos pés, castigados pelo sol que não dava trégua. Primeiro, sentaram-se para descansar alguns minutos, e depois, andando até a extremidade do cume, puderam ver Jibrille, na planície logo abaixo.

Por muitas décadas, Jibrille era apenas uma vila agrícola, dominada por uma guilda das trevas controladora e de reputação temida até mesmo pelas menores legais. Mas após a derrota dessa mesma guilda por um misterioso grupo de magos, seis anos antes, a vila prosperou e se tornou uma pequena cidade. Logo além dos limites do vilarejo, corria um grande e largo rio, que separava Fiore de um país vizinho. E, na entrada, uma grande placa estava cravada no chão, com os seguintes dizeres:

_Magos de qualquer espécie não serão bem-vindos._

 — Bem, isso vai ser um problema. — disse Erza, reparando na placa.  — Mas nós não podemos culpá-los por ter medo de nós. 

 — Talvez devamos nos aproximar como magos pacíficos. Provar nossa integridade. — sugeriu Hibiki.  — E fazer algumas negociações. 

 — Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. — ponderou Sherry.  — Eles são assustadiços, podem nos retaliar, assim como fizeram nas Death Hills. — o rosto dela se contorceu com a lembrança.  — Temos que pensar numa abordagem pacífica. 

 — Então que nos aproximemos sem dizer que somos magos. — decidiu Jura.  — Teremos de improvisar. Aqui dentro ninguém usa magia; não podemos assustá-los. 

Todos concordaram.

 — Você vai continuar fazendo degraus, Jura? — perguntou Lyon.  — Isso aqui é bem alto. 

 — Acho que é a única opção. — ele respondeu, e com um selo de mão, uma nova cascata de degraus surgiram magicamente do solo.  — Não é que eles gastem muito poder mágico. É que eu tenho medo de estragar a paisagem. 

 — Não é algo com o que você tenha que se preocupar. — tranqüilizou-o Ichiya.  — O perfume disso aqui é medonho. Ninguém vai se preocupar se você estragar a paisagem. 

Jura sorriu com a simpatia, e ninguém disse mais nada enquanto eles desciam os degraus. À medida que eles se aproximavam do sopé, o chão desértico ia dando lugar a uma relva verde e brilhante, com arbustos cheirosos e grandes carvalhos que se abriam aos céus com seus braços estendidos. O cheiro de vida flutuava no ar como um calmante, e todos, sem perceber, relaxaram a guarda.

Ninguém viu um portal se abrindo atrás do maior dos carvalhos. Nem viram os dois vultos que dele saíram, deslizando furtivamente para trás do grosso tronco, observando cada movimento que o grupo fazia.

Os degraus terminaram, e, assim que passaram pelo arco que determinava a entrada da cidade, um homem apareceu, de braços cruzados e expressão severa. Tinha quase dois metros de altura e um corpo maciço, semelhante a um armário.

 — Forasteiros. — cumprimentou, frigidamente.  — São magos? O que os trás aqui? 

 — Somos jornalistas. — assumiu Levy.  — De um jornal de natureza anti-maga. Soubemos deu um incidente trágico aqui faz seis anos, causado por magos, e também soubemos que vocês ficaram décadas sobre o terror de magos das trevas. Viemos aqui por que estamos recolhendo informações para uma matéria, provas para provar o quão perigoso podem ser os magos. 

O homem analisou-a por um segundo, e sua postura relaxou visivelmente.

 — Perdoe a grosseria. — pediu, educadamente, arriscando um sorriso.  — Meu nome é Koichi. — ele se apresentou, estendendo a mão.  — Você deve compreender o terror que passamos e a nossa aversão a estranhos. 

 — Nós não o culpamos. — Levy sorriu também, enquanto apertava a mão que lhe foi estendida.  — Isso é o legado que os magos deixam para nós. Eles deveriam sinceramente serem banidos do mundo. 

 — Que bom encontrar um estrangeiro que pensa assim! — suspirou ele, de maneira conspiratória.  — É bom saber que não somos os únicos a conhecer o terror que domina o mundo lá fora. Vocês dizem que querem fazer uma matéria? Sejam bem vindos! Se quiserem, eu posso ser seu guia por essas bandas. Conheço a cidade como a palma da minha mão. 

Levy fez um aceno simpático.

 — Ora, eu não dispenso! Leve-nos onde ficava a malévola guilda das trevas que dominava a cidade, por favor? 

 — É claro. Me sigam! 

Koichi virou-se em direção à cidade, e Levy viu o sorriso de felicitação de seus amigos ao seu raciocínio rápido. Erza deu tapinhas em suas costas, Natsu sorriu e Hibiki até bateu palmas silenciosas.  Gajeel não disse nada nos primeiros momentos, o que a deixou meio decepcionada. No entanto, alguns minutos depois, quando eles passavam por uma ruela escura, Levy sentiu que alguém a abraçava por trás. Em primeiro momento se sobressaltou, mas relaxou imediatamente ao sentir a textura áspera dos cabelos e o cheiro característico de metal que ele emanava.

 — Essa é a _minha_ Levy. — disse Gajeel, com enfoque especial no “ _minha”._  — Fantástica como sempre. 

A respiração dela parou. Elogios como aquele, vindos de Gajeel eram raros, muito raros, e quando eles vinham, Levy se sentia novamente uma adolescente, morta de vontade de pular nele e enchê-lo de beijos. Mas, mesmo fazendo missões juntos há tantos anos, ele nunca tentara nada íntimo com ela, o que a irritava e a desanimava. E justamente nos momentos em que ela pensava em jogar a toalha e desistir, ele vinha com um elogio daqueles, reacendo uma esperança já perdida.

Respirando fundo, Levy virou a cabeça, mas ele não estava mais lá. Tinha se afastado, com a mesma expressão de antes, como se nunca tivesse dito nada.

_Cruel, muito cruel._

Mas a McGarden não podia evitar certos impulsos, então sentiu o sorriso vindo espontaneamente, junto com um formigamento gostoso no lugar onde ela a tocara.

O dia estava ganho.

 

 >><<

 

 — E então? Você consegue ver tudo? — perguntou Layla.  — Eu tenho uma bela vista da cidade. 

 — Eu não. Corte mais à direita. Nossos ângulos não são iguais. 

Layla, da Light Dragon, e Gerard, da Crime Sorciére, bufaram, esttavam sentados no galho mais alto do maior carvalho que eles tinham conseguido encontrar no sopé da montanha próxima de Jibrille. Depois de quinze minutos de escalada árdua (tanto Layla quanto Gerard tinham as mãos esfoladas e cheias de farpas), os dois finalmente tinham parado, e, com um facão, Layla tentava abrir, entre as folhas, uma abertura grande o suficiente para dar a eles uma visão de toda a cidade.

Não estava sendo fácil, no entanto.  Além do sangue que escorria preguiçosamente pelas mãos brancas da mulher, havia também a altura e a grossura dos galhos da árvore, que estavam sendo um óbvio problema para a garota.

 — Porque você não usa magia? — perguntou Gerard, auxiliando-a com um pequeno canivete.  — Eu soube que você pode fazer lâminas de poder mágico comprimido. 

 — E posso. Mas não vou. Estamos aqui numa missão de espionagem, e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de chamar atenção. 

 — Isso vai demorar bastante. — observou o Fernandez.  — Porque você não energiza a faca? Ela vai ficar afiada. 

 — Um pouco afiada demais, não acha? Mas não é uma má idéia. — disse Layla, sorrindo com o canto da boca, enquanto deslizava suavemente o dedo pela lâmina. O sangue escorreu, e a faca toda começou a brilhar numa nuvem de poder mágico.  — Só observe. 

Ela levantou a lâmina, e com um movimento fluido, desceu-a sobre um galho de meio metro de diâmetro. O facão atravessou-o como se ele fosse feito de gelatina, e se não fosse a extrema atenção de Gerard na mão de Layla, nem mesmo ele teria notado o movimento; ao ver o galho desabar cinco metros abaixo, ele só pode arregalar os olhos.

 — Isso é... 

 — Estranho. — Layla completou para ele.  — Eu sei. Minha magia me permite energizar instrumentos e torná-los extremamente afiados. Só que eu não gosto de usá-la. — ela guardou a faca no cinto.  — Não gosto de lutar com armas. Sou uma das únicas da minha guilda que não sabe manejar uma arma sequer. 

 — E porquê? 

 — Não me agrada. Eu gosto de combate corpo a corpo. — ela pegou a bolsa que levava consigo, e começou a remexer nela.  — Posso concentrar o poder mágico nas mãos e pés, para potencializar os golpes. Mas manejar uma arma nunca fez meu estilo. Lembra-se de como destruímos aquela guilda das trevas, aqui mesmo, seis anos atrás? 

 — É claro que me lembro. — Gerard sorriu numa lembrança feliz.  — Você cortou todos os alicerces da guilda e nós a implodimos. Foi divertido. Ultear queria voltar tudo para um replay, lembra-se? 

Ele pensou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso no rosto dela.

 — Mas é claro que sim. Mulher idiota. 

 — Ah... É, um pouco. Mas ela só estava entediada. Fizemos todo o serviço para ela. — ele riu.  — A cidade não mudou nada. Mas como vamos focalizar os magos daqui e ouvir o que dizem? 

 — Com isso. — Layla tirou algo da bolsa, e estendeu para ele. Eram oito robôs, em formato de aranhas, com pedras de lacrima na parte de cima.  — São robôs auditivos, que rastreiam poder mágico e podem transmitir conversas a longas distâncias. E há também uns óculos, que eu não estou conseguindo encontrar, que aumentam a visão de quem os usa. 

Ele pegou um dos robôs, e o rolou entre as mãos.

 — Eu nunca tinha visto esse tipo de robô.  

 — É claro que não. Eles foram banidos faz muito tempo. Provavelmente, esses são os últimos existentes. Fleur os encontrou numa missão nos seus tempos de maga legal, e acabou por guardá-los. 

 — É difícil imaginar Fleur como um membro de guilda legal. 

 — Mas ela já foi. — Layla tirou dois pares de óculos da bolsa, e estendeu um deles para Gerard.  — Era uma prodígio. Queridinha de Jose Porla em seus tempos de Phantom Lord. Mas isso faz muito tempo. Coloque os óculos, Gerard, e não se surpreenda se conseguir ver as folhas fazendo fotossíntese na árvore. Os óculos são como um telescópio. 

E era mesmo. No momento em que Gerard colocou os óculos, a cidade pareceu tão próxima quanto se ele estivesse logo em cima, numa poderosa panorâmica. Ele viu os magos da aliança se dividirem em duplas pela cidade, e, focalizando Erza em especial, sentiu uma pontada de nostalgia e tristeza. Os cabelos estavam cortados curtos, mas ela continuava linda, muito mais linda do que fora há dez anos.

 — Não mergulhe em nostalgias, Gerard. — Layla advertiu, ao seu lado.  — E tire os óculos para conversar comigo. 

Ele obedeceu.

 — E agora? 

 — Fiz bem em trazer oito robôs, e preciso atirar cada um deles em uma dupla para ouvirmos suas conversas. 

 — E como faremos? 

 — Para sua sorte, Gerard querido, minha mira é excelente. — ela pegou um pequeno estilingue.  — Que tal apostarmos? Se eu conseguir, você fará o que eu quiser. Se não, estarei às suas ordens. 

 — Acho uma boa idéia. — ele sinceramente duvidava de que ela fosse conseguir, e o instinto competitivo o instigou a ir em frente.  — Não valerá usar os óculos. 

 — Esses são os seus termos? 

 — Sim. 

 — Nesse caso... — ela colocou o robô no estilingue, e mirou, puxando o elástico cuidadosamente. Logo, o estilingue brilhou em poder mágico, da mesma forma que o facão brilhara segundos antes.  — Eu vou acertar a lança espada que Erza Scarlet está carregando. Coloque seus óculos para não haver dúvidas. E fique tranqüilo, não haverá nenhum barulho. 

Gerard confirmou, e colocou novamente os óculos, voltando seus olhos para Erza e se forçando a focalizar a espada que ela levava consigo. Um segundo depois, ele ouviu um estalo, e pode ver com precisão o robô, cobrindo o espaço entre o carvalho e o alvo como um pequeno foguete, e indo cravar-se na espada de Erza, o pequeno lacrima passando de branco para vermelho enquanto havia o armazenamento de poder mágico. Gerard esperava que Erza olhasse para o lado, mas ao que parecia, Layla estava certa ao fato de não haver nenhum barulho.

Ele suspirou.

 — Acho que vou perder a aposta. 

 — É. Você vai. Mas não fique tão triste. — Layla pegou o segundo robô, e mirou a parte de trás do xale de Juvia Fullbuster.  — Eu não pretendo ser muito cruel no pagamento. 

Ele ficou em silêncio, enquanto ela mirava cada uma das duplas e acertava com precisão os alvos escolhidos. Por fim, ao acertar o chapéu de Jura, Layla suspirou, e se recostou entediada no galho da árvore. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, enquanto havia a memorização dos robôs, sem dizerem uma palavra.

 — Estou com a impressão de que você não está achando isso nada divertido. — replicou Gerard, por fim. Com a cabeça, ele indicou Hibiki, que, nos destroços da guilda destruída, ativava a Arquivo, com Levy curiosamente posta ao seu lado.  — Parece uma magia divertida. Eu me lembro dele, no tempo em que destruímos o Nirvana. Um galinha. 

 — Um gatinho. — Layla replicou.  — Que tal ouvirmos? Eu realmente preciso de um pouco de diversão. 

 — E como você pretende ouvir? Os robôs estão lá, nós estamos aqui. 

 — Com isso. — Layla lhe estendeu um par de abafadores de ouvido.  — Vão nos ajudar a ouvir. Escolha um dos lacrimas dos robôs para ouvir, girando um pequeno botão perto do ouvido. O lacrima escolhido vai brilhar em luz verde; 

Gerard colocou os abafadores, e, com os óculos, viu o lacrima situado na espada de Erza brilhar de vermelho para verde, quase ao mesmo tempo em que a voz dela soava em seus ouvidos, num eco distante, como um pensamento.

“ _Você não pode usar magia por aqui, Natsu.”_ Ela disse. “ _Tente ficar calmo. Eu sei que fomos chutados de Death Hills, mas esqueça um pouco o orgulho, ok?”_

 — Ela continua a mesma. — disse Gerard, se deliciando com o som que saía dos abafadores.  — Não mudou nada. 

 — Sintonizou o lacrima da Erzinha? — ironizou Layla.  — Mude a conversa para Hibiki e Levy McGarden. Acho que vai interessar mais para nós, agora. 

 — Você é chata. — ele resmungou, girando o pequeno botão, vendo todos os lacrimas brilharem, até chegarem ao de Hibiki.  — E irritante. 

 — Poxa, isso me deixou mortalmente magoada. — Layla se curvou para frente e o encarou com desdém.  — Agora preste atenção. É uma conversa interessante. 

Contrariado, ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou, enquanto uma voz feminina suave invadia seus ouvidos.

“ _Achou alguma informação, Hibiki?”_

 _“Nenhuma que valha a pena. Só informações sobre a guilda das trevas que dominava isso aqui.”_ Respondeu a voz masculina. “ _Ela foi destruída seis anos atrás, por dois magos desconhecidos.”_

_“Mas Crime Sorciére e Light Dragon não foram vistos aqui mais ou menos na mesma época? Talvez os dois incidentes estejam interligados.”_

 — Menina esperta. — ele ouviu Layla aprovar, ao seu lado.  — Eu pensaria do mesmo modo. 

“ _A Crime Sorciére é uma guilda com uma notável reputação de ter destruído várias outras guildas das trevas.”_ Continuou Levy. “ _Porque não pensar que eles destruíram essa daqui?_

_“A Crime Sorciére é uma hipótese bem plausível. Mas e a Light Dragon? Não sabemos quais seriam os objetivos dessa guilda, nem um provável motivo para ela estar aqui. Na verdade, nem mesmo o conselho tem certeza se foi mesmo algum mago da Light Dragon que estava aqui.”_

_“O que temos sobre a Light Dragon?”_

_“Praticamente nada. Participou da Batalha das Independentes, exterminou oito guildas menores. Se não fosse por isso, jamais saberíamos de sua existência. Não se sabe onde é a sua base, nem quem é o mestre, ou quantos magos ela possui, nem há quanto tempo ela existe. Na verdade, além da aparição na Batalha das Independentes, eles só foram vistos garantidamente mais uma vez, quando enviaram um mago para os acordos. Ele não disse nome, nem mostrou o rosto. Só mostrou uma marca de um L e um D espelhados, circundados por um dragão.”_ Hibiki digitou mais alguma coisa na Arquivo. “ _Em base de depoimentos de testemunhas, há provas que colocam a Light Dragon na destruição daquela guilda das trevas. Mas são só indícios.”_

Levy mexeu nos cabelos, e Gerard ouviu Layla emitir um engasgo que se parecia muito com uma risada.

“ _Então não podemos rastrear a Light Dragon. Mas, já que vamos, inegavelmente, ter de começar por algum lugar, então que seja pela Crime Sorciére. Solid Script: Magic Assinature!”_

 — Essa é uma magia rara. — comentou Gerard.  — Pode rastrear resquícios mágicos de anos atrás. Brain tentou dominá-la, para identificar a assinatura mágica do Nirvana mais facilmente, mas não conseguiu. 

 — Bem, a escrita sólida dá para ela várias alternativas de palavras. É só uma questão de treino. — Layla deu um sorriso misterioso.  — Você pode conseguir tudo o que você quiser, com um pouco de esforço. Eu consegui as doze chaves, o que parecia quase impossível, e não precisei matar nem derrotar ninguém para isso. No fim, é só uma questão de lealdade. 

Gerard tirou o abafador, interessado na conversa, e ela acabou fazendo o mesmo.

 — Seus espíritos te amam. — ele disse.  — Foi por isso que eles te seguiram? 

 — Na verdade, é justamente o oposto. — Layla tirou as doze chaves do cinto, e estendeu-as na mão, como um leque.  — Sou eu que os ama. É algo que eu não posso explicar.  Parece tão natural para mim amá-los, talvez algo que tenha vindo de antes, muito antes. Eu não sei. 

 — E a chave maior? — ele apontou para a chave no cinto dela.  — Não é um espírito? É ela quem abre os portais. 

 — Não. Ela é um presente do Rei dos Espíritos por minha conquista. Eu sou, talvez, a mais poderosa maga de espíritos estelares existente na história. — Layla explicou, mas não de modo envaidecido, e sim como um simples fato.  — A única a reunir as doze chaves. 

 — Parece estranho para mim haver tão poucas chaves. 

 — Há também as de prata. — ela tirou outras três.  — Mas eu não procurei pelas outras. Não posso comprá-las, se é que me entende. 

 — Mesmo assim. São poucos espíritos. Você só pode invocar os doze mais poderosos! Não dá para evoluir depois disso. 

Layla deu um sorriso.

 — Não há como você saber disso, Gerard. — ela disse, vagamente.  — Eu sou a única que pode provar se você está certo ou não. 

 — Porquê? Há como você abrir portais para espíritos que não tem chave? 

 — Ora, quem sabe? — Layla retrucou, novamente vaga.  — Talvez. — ela deu um sorriso misterioso.  — Mas que tal nós voltarmos nossa atenção para a missão? Vamos dividir as duplas para ouvirmos duas de cada vez, tudo bem? 

 — Se é assim... — ele ia voltar a perguntar sobre as chaves, mas tão abruptamente como o começou, Layla conseguiu fazer o assunto sumir, e ele não conseguiria novamente inserir um contexto; suspirando, ele resolveu deixar para lá e colocar novamente os abafadores.  — Eu fico com Hibiki, Gray, Eve e Ren. 

 — Oras, achei que ia querer a Erzinha. — Layla deu um sorriso, e colocou os abafadores também.  — Tudo bem, então. Eu fico com os outros. Não deixe escapar nada! 

Gerard concordou, mas logo depois voltou sua atenção para Levy. Ela o preocupava; sabendo usar uma magia daquelas, poderia ser um problema para seu anonimato. Apesar da preocupação, porém, ele percebeu que tinha outras prioridades naquele momento, e decidiu esperar para ver o que ela conseguia para depois tomar alguma decisão, em consenso com Ultear e Meredy.

 _Chega de Levy e Hibiki,_ decidiu.

Girando o botão, sintonizou em Gajeel e Gray Fullbuster, que andavam do outro lado da cidade, o primeiro quase esmagando o chão em cada pisada e o segundo praticamente seminu.

_“Mas que merda de sorteio é esse! Eu queria ficar com a Levy, não com Gray nudista.”_

“ _Eu não queria estar aqui tanto quanto você. Tem consciência de que a minha esposa está, neste exato momento, com um ex-namorado que ainda é louco por ela? Mas que inferno! Merda de sorteio!”_

Gerard suspirou.

Aquele ia ser um dia comprido...

 

 >><<

 

Aquela era a reunião diária do Conselho, que ocorria pontualmente uma hora antes do almoço. Apesar do calor forte daquele meio dia, todos os conselheiros usavam capas compridas, uma espécie de uniforme entre eles, e conversavam baixo entre si. O presidente, presença suprema, de grande respeito, e temido por quase todos os cidadãos de Fiore, mediava todas as discussões, que diziam principalmente em assuntos relacionados à guerra, e o que o Conselho deveria fazer em relação a ela.

Tudo estava seguindo o roteiro. Isso até fortes batidas serem ouvidas na porta, surpreendo todos os conselheiros, que pararam imediatamente as suas discussões. Era definitivamente proibido se aproximar daquela sala no período de uma hora antes do almoço. Quem teria tido a audácia de desobedecer ao comando supremo do Presidente?

Novas batidas foram ouvidas, com mais intensidade.

 — O que é isso? — perguntou o Presidente, num rugido.  — Estamos sob ataque? Quem teria a audácia de vir nos importunar? 

 — Vão derrubar a porta. — disse uma das conselheiras, horrorizada, ao ver a terceira onda de batidas.  — Todos preparem-se para uma batalha! 

 — Não será necessário. — replicou o outro.  — Essa porta foi criada para suportar todo e qualquer tipo de... 

A porta explodiu, num estrondo, e voou dez metros à frente até se espatifar na parede oposta. Havia uma figura do outro lado, que deu vagarosos passos para dentro da sala parcialmente escura. Com sua entrada, toda a sala se iluminou, como se o estranho fosse uma lâmpada gigante.

Com isso, o estranho não se revelou nenhum estranho realmente. Era Luxus Dreyar, quarto mestre da Fairy Tail, envolvido por uma nuvem de raios que ocasionalmente se chocavam contra seu corpo, os braços cruzados e os ódios baços de ira.

O Presidente deu um passo à frente.

 — O que significa isso, Luxus Dreyar? — rugiu ele novamente.  — Quer ser preso? Guardas! Levem-no daqui! Como tem a ousadia de interromper nosso encontro supremo? 

 — Eu não estou nem aí para a sua porra de encontro supremo! — rugiu Luxus, como um trovão, fazendo até mesmo o presidente dar um passo para trás.  — E aqueles guardas? Ah, eles não tiveram a menor chance! 

 — A Fairy Tail está declarando guerra contra nós? É disso que se trata? Traição? 

Luxus tirou uma faca da mão e enviou-a na direção do Presidente. Obviamente, não tinha a intenção de acertá-lo, pois foi enviada com a lâmina ao contrário, e o Presidente segurou-a com facilidade, reparando num bilhete pendurado em seu cabo.

 — É disso que se trata! — rugiu o quarto mestre, apontando para o bilhete.  — Leia esta merda! Leia! 

O Presidente abriu o bilhete para lê-lo. Enquanto seus olhos percorriam as linhas, todos os conselheiros presentes perceberam a mudança de sua postura; antes, preparado como um felino para o ataque, o homem agora estava amuado, como se estivesse com uma espada a apertar-lhe o pescoço.

 — Do que se trata isso? — perguntou, a voz minguando.

 — Eu que pergunto! Do que se trata isso? — Luxus deu um passo à frente e socou um dos pilares de sustentação da sala, reduzindo-o a pó.  — Você tem a consciência do risco que a minha mulher e meu filho correram? — gritou.  — Eu concordei com esse teatro estúpido, enviei meus melhores magos numa missão suicida por causa da porra do seu orgulho, e agora eu percebo que esse Conselho de merda não consegue nem manter seus hóspedes em segurança! É disso que se trata! 

 — Eu... Não entendo. — disse o Presidente, passando o bilhete para que todos os conselheiros o lessem.  — Mirajane e Tohru Dreyar estão bem? 

 — ESTÃO, MAS NÃO GRAÇAS A VOCÊ, SEU DESGRAÇADO! — ele berrou, parecendo atingir o ápice de sua fúria.  — O que houve com todos os seguranças? As barreiras mágicas? Os detectores de presença? O que houve com a merda da segurança que você prometeu? Se minha mulher e meu filho estão vivos, foi por piedade de uma guilda que eu mal conheço, e não por causa desse fingimento de Conselho! Só por causa disso! Nunca fui com a sua cara, e sei que você nunca foi com a minha, Presidente, mas me abstive de discutir porque o respeito pela sua posição e honro o seu poder. — uma pausa.  — MAS EU **NÃO** VOU ACEITAR QUE MINHA FAMÍLIA CORRA ESSE RISCO NOVAMENTE, VOCÊ COMPREENDE? N-U-N-C-A M-A-I-S! SE POR ACASO EU DESCOBRIR QUE ELES CORRERAM ESSE RISCO DE NOVO, EU PONHO ESSSA MERDA ABAIXO, NÃO DUVIDE! 

Todos os conselheiros se encolheram perante a última declaração, se sentindo subitamente envergonhados. Tinham menosprezado Luxus durante seis anos por considerarem-no fraco e não apto a liderar uma guilda como a Fairy Tail, mas diante de uma demonstração tão grande de poder, nenhum deles duvidava que ele realmente poderia colocar o conselho abaixo, se assim desejasse.

Além do mais, apesar de obviamente saber que era excluído das reuniões, Luxus nunca reagira, tomando para si uma postura calma e indiferente. Vê-lo tão furioso era assustador, mas também comprovava o que todos diziam: a verdadeira força da Fairy Tail era o amor que os unia, e não o poder mágico em si (embora esse também fosse espantoso).

O Presidente deu um passo à frente.

 — Não vai acontecer novamente. — ele disse, pacifista.  — Não vamos permitir que Mirajane e Tohru corram tal risco novamente, nem nenhum dos nossos hóspedes. Não será necessário apelas para medidas tão extremas como destruir nosso Conselho, embora eu não duvide de que você seja realmente capaz. 

Luxus observou o Presidente em meio a uma névoa de ódio e diversão; ficava claro como ele se tornava subitamente humilde a se ver ameaçado.

 _Um diplomático, obviamente,_ pensou ele, divertido.

O Presidente ainda o observava temeroso de que quebrasse mais um pilar, mas ele não fez isso; na verdade, o que veio a seguir surpreendeu mais o supremo do que se Luxus o tivesse atacado e iniciasse uma guerra: aos poucos, os raios que emanavam dele fizeram o caminho inverso, voltando ao corpo alto e musculoso. A luz da sala começou a diminuir, enquanto a expressão de Luxus passava, em questão de segundos, da raiva demente ao semblante normal, uma máscara perfeita de controle e indiferença. Seus olhos voltaram a transmitir tédio, e ele era novamente o Luxus Dreyar de sempre, aquele que parecia não se importar com nada.

Só parecia, como já tinha se percebido.

E o que veio a seguir foi ainda mais surpreendente para o Presidente, que ainda esperava ter de lutar com um mago poderoso enraivecido: o quarto mestre olhou em volta, avaliando os estragos, e se curvou, num gesto ao mesmo tempo respeitoso e envergonhado.

 — Perdoe-me. — ele disse, ainda curvado, sem ver o choque de todos os presentes.  — Não há dúvidas de que me descontrolei. Perdoe-me as blasfêmias que disse, e também os estragos que fiz. Pagarei por todos eles. 

 — É bom que pague, Luxus Dreyar! — rugiu o Presidente.  — E também é bom que você não se descontrole dessa maneira novamente. 

O quarto mestre da Fairy Tail sorriu de canto, e o Presidente soube que tudo tinha acabado. O lapso de raiva tinha esvaziado e agora ele era só mais um mestre, que não teria a menor capacidade de incomodar o supremo. Sua postura rapidamente voltou a ser a altiva de sempre, e sua expressão moldou-se para os habituais padrões de despeito e superioridade.

 — Oh, senhor Presidente, peço que compreenda. — disse o mago, sem se incomodar com a ameaça implícita.  — Alguém entrou no quarto da minha esposa enquanto ela dormia e entregou ao meu filho uma faca. Se assim a Light Dragon desejasse, eles poderiam estar mortos, mas eles não quiseram. É a eles que devo a vida da minha família, e é isso que me irrita. 

 — Sua família está bem, não está? Então não há motivo para preocupações. Nenhum ferimento, nenhum dano. Vamos concentrar nossas buscas na Light Dragon, e exterminá-la. 

 — Não acho que isso seja o correto. — disse Luxus.  — Ou o melhor a ser feito. 

 — Como assim? 

 — Eles tinham uma intenção desde o começo, Presidente: Eles queriam se garantir. Provaram que podem entrar aqui dentro e implantar uma arma. E também mostraram que tem a informação que queremos. — ele suspirou.  — Como eles mesmos disseram, estão nos estendendo a mão para uma aliança. Mas nós não podemos recusar, porque sabemos que, se eles forem para o outro lado, estaremos vulneráveis a qualquer invasão. Eles não estão nos dando opção. 

 — Claro que estão. — o Presidente disse.  — É só matá-los. 

 — Mas é aí que está o xis da questão, Presidente. — riu Luxus.  — Eu não poderia exterminá-los agora. 

 — Por quê? 

 — Porque eu tenho uma dívida com eles. — ele replicou precipitando-se para a porta. Ao passar pelo arco e entrada, no entanto, ele parou, e virou a cabeça para trás.  — E eu pretendo pagá-la. Sou um homem muito justo, se é que me entende. 

 — Não me falte respeito, Luxus Dreyar! 

 — Não estou falando de respeito. Estou falando a verdade. — ele abandonou o tom divertido.  — E,da próxima vez que eu descobrir que qualquer pessoa da minha família correu um risco grande como esse, não vou ameaçar, entende? Eu posso suportar _qualquer coisa_ que não envolva a minha família. Porque quando se tratar da segurança deles, não vai existir nenhuma hierarquia que me pare, tudo bem? 

O Presidente não gostou do tom usado, mas louvando seus sentimentos, que eram bem nobres, resolveu não discutir.

 — Tudo bem. 

 — Ótimo. — Luxus aprovou e saiu andando, deixando restos de uma porta “indestrutível” e um conselho pasmo para trás, com o pensamento único de que, quem quer que fosse o mestre da Light Dragon, o cara era incrivelmente esperto.


	8. O desenrolar: reunião do Conselho e Lennox

Em Kiarr, aonde temporariamente funcionava a sede das guildas Crime Sorciére e Light Dragon, debaixo de uma noite lindamente estrelada, alguns magos observavam, tensos, a figura de Arashi, líder da equipe de infiltração e espionagem, fechar os olhos e pender para frente, como uma boneca inanimada. Ultear e Meredy, pouco acostumadas ao espetáculo, sufocaram gritinhos, mas o resto, já habituados às transferências de alma freqüentes da líder, apenas se aproximaram dela, esperando.

O Motivo da transferência de maga tinha sido discutido fervorosamente durante toda a hora anterior. Aoki, Akane, Ultear e Meredy, ao constatarem que Layla e Gerard estavam três horas atrasados do horário combinado para voltarem para a guilda, tinham começado uma longa discussão preocupada para que eles fossem resgatados. Com a Fairy Tail próxima, absolutamente tudo podia ter acontecido, e foi com esse argumento que os quatro convenceram Fleur a mandar Arashi para uma missão para esquadrinhar a área. Naquele exato momento, Arashi provavelmente já tinha conseguido ocupar o corpo de algum pássaro noturno, com o qual ela faria a ronda nas extremidades de Jibrille.

Fleur, mais afastada do círculo, observava as travessas de comida dispostas na mesa, desejosa. Toda aquela discussão tinha atrasado o jantar, deixando-a com fome, e, consequentemente, muito mal humorada.

 — Isso é uma bobagem. — ela resmungou.  — Layla é uma maga treinada para esse tipo de coisa. Alguma coisa aconteceu para justificar esse atraso! Não é necessário tanto alarde. 

 — Não é com Layla que eu estou preocupada, Fleur. — retrucou Ultear, calma.  — É com Gerard. Ele tem uma tendência a ficar fora de si quando há a palavra “Erza” em jogo. 

 — Sério? — Fleur se inclinou para frente, subitamente mais interessada; qualquer conhecimento novo conseguia entretê-la.  — Disso eu não sabia. Pode me explicar? 

 — Como você já sabe, Gerard era Siegrain, e um membro do conselho que me controlava, supostamente inspirado pelo fantasma de Zeref. 

 — Também sei que ele tentou ativar o Sistema R. — Fleur fez um gesto entediado. — Agora me conte o que Erza Scarlet tem haver com isso. 

 — Bem, quando crianças, os dois foram escravos na Torre do Paraíso, e eram muito amigos. Quando ele tentou ativar o Sistema R, quis usá-la como sacrifício, então ela quase morreu, e ele também quase morreu quando tudo explodiu. Depois, quando o Nirvana foi ativado, o líder encontrou-o e pediu para Wendy Marvell curá-lo. Só que ele não se lembrava de nada dos últimos oito anos, e virou um bobo chorão. — Ultear deu um sorriso malicioso.  — Apaixonado pela Erza, o que supostamente é recíproco. Mas depois de tudo, ele foi preso, nós o soltamos, formamos a Crime Sorciére e eles nunca mais se viram. Pois é. E se ele fica bobo só ao ouvir o nome dela, não quero nem ver o que fará se vê-la de perto. 

 — Mas eu acho que Layla tem uma queda por ele. — intrometeu-se Meredy, alegremente.  — Quer dizer, ela é muito boazinha com Gerard. Será que isso vai dar problemas? 

 — Não acho. É verdade que Layla parece gostar dele, mas não do jeito que você sugere, Meredy. — replicou a Mestra.  — Tem mais haver com a questão da identificação. Ele não tinha memórias, ela não tem as dela. Uma identificação. Só isso. 

 — É. Só Meredy acha que eles podem ser um casal. — Ultear apoiou a cabeça na mão.  — Mas, em relação às memórias, você não pesquisou nada sobre o passado de Layla? 

 — Pesquisei. Mas não encontrei muita coisa. Ela obviamente era uma maga, então eu procurei no registro de desaparecidos, mas havia mais de cem pessoas que batiam com a descrição dela, em termos genéricos, então eu desisti, esperando ela se lembrar de mais alguma coisa. Não se lembrou. Ou pelo menos não me disse nada. 

 — Você não domina a Arquivo? É uma magia de grande ajuda. 

 — Sem nenhuma serventia para mim. Tenho métodos mais eficazes para saber de tudo o que está acontecendo, em tempo real. — Fleur apontou Arashi e Jun.  — Sei de tudo o que está acontecendo no Conselho e em Fiore graças a eles. 

 — E a estratégia da aliança? Como está progredindo? 

A Mestra deu um sorriso esperto.

 — Dentro dos padrões esperados. Luxus Dreyar destruiu a sala de reuniões do Conselho, furioso, e peitou o Presidente. Feito admirável, bem condizente com os padrões da Fairy Tail. Provavelmente, ele já entendeu a posição na qual eles estão: é aceitar ou aceitar.  Daqui a pouco, começará a reunião deliberativa, e se os resultados forem favoráveis à uma aliança, vamos nos apresentar ao conselho amanhã de manhã. 

 — E como você sabe disso tudo? Você mandou Yue, Kenji, Arima e Aoki para a tal reunião... Está se comunicando com eles por telepatia? 

 — Alguma coisa assim. Luxus obviamente vai votar a favor da aliança, e levará os magos da Blue Pegasus e Lamia Scale com ele. Considerando que o pequeno ataque do Luxus já vai ser conhecido por todo o Conselho, podemos esperar que mais magos seguirão sua causa. É uma batalha praticamente ganha. — Fleur deu um sorriso.  — Gosto do Luxus. Ele se encaixa direitinho nos meus planos. 

 — Bem... Agora é só esperar Layla e Gerard voltarem para recolhermos as informações sobre as investigações da aliança... — Ultear olhou nervosamente para Arashi.  — Vai demorar muito? 

 — Depende do pássaro que ela ocupou. Águias e falcões são mais rápidos e tem melhores visões; ela deve ter ocupado um deles. 

 — É uma magia singular. Segundo todos os registros, estava extinta... Como você a conseguiu? 

 — Muita pesquisa. — Fleur sorriu.  — Jose não era muito exigente em relação aos lugares aonde eu ia. Ele só gostava de me manter em segredo, pois antes dos Element Four e Gajeel de Ferro, eu era a sua jóia, e havia o medo geral de que eu o abandonasse. Assim, eu viajei para todo tipo de lugar, e consegui aprender algumas magias. Depois, nos meus tempos de Conselho, eu tive acesso a alguns bancos de dados considerados secretos, e aprendi mais algumas. Eu tinha pretensão de continuar no Conselho mais tempo, mas com a baderna que você e Siegrain fizeram, fui chutada, criei a Light Dragon e com ajuda deles, acabei dominando as restantes. 

 — Treze magias. — suspirou Meredy, admirada.  — Isso a igualaria ao nível de um Mago Santo. 

 — Grande coisa. Eu ia ganhar um broche nada fashion, e só. Não preciso de um título estúpido para provar meu poder. Além do mais, eu não seria capaz de combater alguns dos magos mais poderosos, como Gildarts Clive, ou Makarov Dreyar. 

 — Jura Neekis também não é brincadeira. Nossas informações sobre ele são impressionantes. — Ultear sorriu.  — Mas não é bom se esquecer que Gerard também já foi considerado um Mago Santo. Depois que suas lembranças voltaram, o pleno controle de seus poderes voltou para ele, o que é bem interessante. 

 — Bem, eu não conheço Gerard o suficiente para julgá-lo. — os olhos de Fleur se voltaram para Arashi, que, naquele momento, abria os olhos pintados de escarlate e amarelo, piscando-os freneticamente.   — Bem vinda de volta, Arashi. — ela exclamou, com naturalidade.  — O que tem para nós? 

Ultear e Meredy, além de todos os presentes, se voltaram para a maga, esperando, mas ela não respondeu; continuava piscando freneticamente. Ultear soltou um guincho de impaciência, mas Fleur fez-lhe um gesto para ter paciência.

 — Espere. Ela precisa esperar até a alma se fixar completamente ao corpo, e quanto maior o animal que ela ocupa, mais demorado é o processo. 

 — E quando saberei a hora de começar a perguntar? 

 — Na hora em que seus olhos voltarem ao tom normal. Veja só. Já voltaram. Arashi está de volta. — Fleur se afastou de Ultear e se aproximou da grisalha, colocando maternalmente a mão em seu ombro.  — Difícil, hein? 

 — O corpo de uma águia é complexo... Estou estranhando enxergar tão pouco. — Arashi deu um belo sorriso.  — Desculpe-me pela demora, Ultear. 

 — Que nada. Isso é só preocupação. O que você tem para nós? 

 — Layla e Gerard não estão em nenhum lugar do espaço-tempo, o que quer dizer que os dois já entraram no portal de Layla e chegarão aqui em poucos minutos, fique tranqüila. Há uma grande massa de magos se movendo para leste, e a Fairy Tail vai ser atacada em pouco mais de meia hora. Black Rose está movendo sua base para sul, mas eu não consegui enxergar muito bem o alvo... O Conselho já está em deliberação. Luxus Dreyar está à nosso favor, exatamente como o previsto. — ela suspirou.  — É... Só isso. 

 — Só? — perguntou Meredy, se aproximando, empolgada.  — Você teve uma visão de geral de tudo o que mais interessa para nós agora! 

 — Eu tento ser útil. 

Fleur se levantou.

 — Muito bem, muito bem, muito bem. Já temos as informações das quais precisamos, mas vamos deliberar isso quando Layla e Gerard chegarem, pois eles também têm o direito de opinarem. Enquanto isso não acontece, vamos nos sentar e jantar, porque já são mais de nove horas, eu estou com fome e me dói ver toda essa comida abandonada em cima da mesa. 

Ultear riu da impaciência da colega, mas acabou se sentando, com Meredy ao seu lado, sendo seguidas pelos outros magos da guilda. Passados alguns minutos, quando todos já estavam comendo, as portas enferrujadas do casarão se abriram, revelando as figuras de Gerard e Layla, cobertos dos pés a cabeça de folhas de carvalho, cheios de arranhões nos rostos e mãos e com expressões definitivamente mal humoradas.

 — Bem vindos. — saudou-os Fleur.  — Se atrasaram um pouco, não é mesmo? — ela sorriu, alheia aos olhares mortíferos mandados em sua direção.  — Vamos, vamos, sentem-se e comam! O jantar está delicioso e certamente servirá para melhor esse humor mórbido de vocês. 

 — Nada fácil de ser melhorado, eu garanto. — afirmou Layla, puxando uma cadeira para si.  — Essa foi uma das tardes mais chatas, tediosas e pouco produtivas que eu já tive. Preferia caçar falcões armada com uma pistola sem munição do que repetir essa experiência terrível. 

Os magos da Light Dragon, já acostumados ao humor da maga, nem sequer reagiram, sabendo do possível ataque que veria a seguir, mas Meredy, que desconhecia da personalidade inconstante da outra, riu, e se inclinou para frente, debochada.

 — Poxa, eu achei que vigiar a Fairy Tail ia ser uma coisa muito divertida! 

 — Divertida uma ova! — Layla se exaltou.  — Diga, Gerard, o que você achou de divertido nessa tarde? 

 — Nada. — ele concordou, enchendo seu prato de comida.  — Mas o que deixou Layla de mau humor foi, na verdade, todas as conversas sentimentais que ouvimos durante o dia inteiro. Ao que parece, conversas sobre amizade, laços e amor têm a incrível habilidade de deixá-la irritada. 

 — Isso é realmente verdade. — ponderou Fleur, sorrindo.  — Mas isso é a Fairy Tail, e se nossa aliança com eles for realmente consumada, você vai ter de se acostumar, querida. 

 — Eu vou evitá-los ao máximo, e nem sequer pretendo mostrar meu rosto. Eu gostaria realmente de lutar com eles. Meu pequeno confronto com Erza Scarlet e Wendy Marvel me deu boas dimensões do quão poderosa a Fairy Tail é. 

 — Não vamos procurar encrenca. Até agora, a reunião deliberativa do Conselho não terminou, então não é nada garantido. — Ultear disse, séria.  — E como foram os magos da Fairy Tail nas investigações? 

 — Fracos. — Gerard respondeu.  — Ficou claro que essa não é a sua habilidade principal. Tudo o que eles encontraram foram indícios vagos, nada que possa realmente levá-los à nós. Hibiki Laytis e Levy McGarden chegaram perto da verdade, mas não conseguiram nada conclusivo. 

 — Bem, eu esperava isso. — afirmou Fleur, pensativa.  — Os resultados da reunião deliberativa chegarão em poucos minutos. Desde já quero adiantar que vou mandar você, Layla, para o trabalho diplomático. 

A cara de indignação dela fez todos segurarem o riso.

 — Como é que é!? 

 — Sim. Vamos mandar você, Arashi e Kenji. — explicou a Mestra.  — Como estamos lidando com uma guilda de magos poderosos, resolvi mandar só os Classe SS para um contato direto, porque há uma grande possibilidade de eles quererem briga, principalmente depois do susto que passamos em Luxus e Mirajane. Eu e Ultear concordamos que é melhor não apresentarmos a Crime Sorciére de imediato; isso pode assustá-los. Não será necessário que você dê um pio, Layla, então, _por favor,_ não procure encrenca, estamos querendo uma aliança, não instigá-los mais a tentarem nos matar. 

Layla ponderou a idéia por um segundo, desgostosa.

 — Arashi fará a parte chata, em que a pessoa chega e conversa? 

 — Não é a parte chata, é a parte difícil. — retrucou a própria Arashi, rindo.  — Mas sim, serei eu, se bem que talvez eu devesse mandar você, sua boba, para ver se você aprende... 

 — E o que te faz pensar que eu iria? — perguntou Layla, também rindo.  — Tudo bem então, Fleur, eu irei. Mas e se eles procurarem briga conosco? 

 — Aí sim, você briga com eles. — Fleur deu um sorriso sarcástico.  — Tenha cuidado específico com Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster e Gajeel Redfox. A reputação que eles têm nas guildas das trevas que destruíram é de que são facilmente irritáveis e impulsivos. 

 — Bem, isso vai ser divertido. — afirmou Gerard, descontraidamente.  — Não posso ir para assistir? 

 — Acho melhor não. Erza Scarlet vai estar lá, e, sinceramente, Gerard, eu não quero arriscar o funcionamento da missão por causa da sua queda por ela. 

Gerard, despreparado, corou violentamente às palavras de Fleur, virando-se quase imediatamente para encarar Ultear de maneira acusatória. Rindo, a Milkovitch levantou as mãos para o alto, claramente se declarando culpada, e todos os magos presentes a acompanharam, menos Fleur, dando efetivamente um fim à conversa e instalando um clima divertido entre eles, que duraria até o momento em que o saísse o resultado da reunião deliberativa do Conselho.

 _Eles que se divirtam um pouco,_ pensou Fleur. _Afinal, tempos negros se aproximam, e todos nós precisamos de um pouco de riso._

E com esse pensamento em mente, ela também entrou rindo na conversa, descontraindo-se como há muito não fazia.

 

>><<

 

Num hotel barato de Jibrille, aonde tinham alugado todo o segundo andar por uma quantidade simbólica de jóias, quinze magos estavam sentados na sala de intercessão entre os quartos, todos recém-saídos do banho e vestidos com quimonos de verão. Estavam esperando por Levy, que tinha se escondido no banheiro para conversar com Luxus via lacrima mágico sobre o andamento da missão e das coisas do Conselho. Todos eles tinham querido conversar também, mas como magia era completamente proibida em Jibrille, as coisas tinham de ser feitas de modo discreto, porque ninguém queria ser chutado da cidade depois de um dia tão cansativo.

Nada tinha sido encontrado, e o humor de todos não era dos melhores. Alguns dialogavam baixinho entre si, como Gray e Juvia, mas a maioria estava calada, como Gajeel, que se limitava a fuzilar Hibiki com os olhos, rosnando de ódio, enquanto brincava com uma colher de metal em mãos. Alguns minutos antes, ele tinha acabado com metade do faqueiro, mas depois de ser advertido por Erza, limitara-se em apenas deslizá-la entre os dedos calejados.

Todos estavam esperando, contudo. A maioria por uma boa notícia que salvasse aquele dia terrível.

O clima era tão tenso, e todos estavam tão entretidos em suas próprias ocupações, que ninguém viu quando Levy saiu do banheiro, tão pálida quanto uma folha de papel. Depois de alguns momentos, eles a notaram e olharam para ela, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa, mas a garota parecia tão assustada que nenhuma palavra escapava por seus lábios.

 — O que houve, Levy? — perguntou Hibiki, se aproximando e abraçando-a pelos ombros, sem notar o olhar furioso que foi lhe lançado.  — Notícias graves? 

 — Sim... Light Dragon... Invadiu o Conselho. — ela começou, a voz sumida.  — Deixaram... Uma faca de presente... Nas mãos do Tohru. Podiam ter matado... Ele e Mirajane... Luxus está furioso... Light Dragon quer uma aliança. 

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, chocados, absorvendo a informação, que era realmente grave.

 — COMO É QUE É? — gritou Natsu, o primeiro a se recuperar, seu punho rapidamente se enchendo de labaredas que subiam por seus braços, formando uma espécie de luva.  — E ELES AINDA QUEREM UMA ALIANÇA? 

 — Sim... O Conselho está... Terminando a reunião deliberativa. 

 — É claro que eles vão rejeitar a idéia. — Gray comentou entre dentes, o rosto tenso.  — Eles TÊM de recusar. 

 — Eles não vão... Os mestres estão bem dispostos à aceitar. Estão pressionados. — ante a surpresa geral, Levy resolveu explicar. — Eles dizem saber quem está com os artefatos roubados, e podem se vincular a qualquer um dos lados. Sabendo que eles podem invadir o Conselho quando bem entenderem, quem não se vincularia a eles? Temos que pensar estrategicamente. 

 — Não é uma idéia agradável, realmente. 

Gajeel mastigou a colher que tinha em mãos, mal humorado, e pegou outra, ignorando o olhar recebido por Erza.

  — Bem que eu gostaria de dar umas porradas neles, por terem assustado o pirralho. — resmungou, moldando a colher como massinha em suas mãos.Mirajane também não merecia isso. 

 — Ela está muito assustada. 

 — Minhas condolências. — ele exibiu uma flor simples de metal, com um sorriso genuíno.  — Talvez eu deva entregar à ela quando voltarmos, um sinal à minha solidariedade. 

A maioria riu do tom usado por ele (alguma coisa inofensiva entre a ironia e a autenticidade), mas Levy se sentiu enciumada; nunca recebera nenhum presente dele, além dos obrigatórios presentes de aniversário e natal, e lá estava ele, moldando uma flor para uma mulher casada que quase levara uma facada! Será que ela teria de quase levar uma facada para ele mostrar que se importava? Fechando a cara, ela o fuzilou, e se agarrou mais à Hibiki.

Gajeel, que observava atentamente a sua reação, sorriu ainda mais. Levy era como seus livros: intensa, romântica, preciosa e aberta; muito fácil de ler.

 — Uma aliança com alguém que tem as informações que queremos não é algo ruim. — Erza ponderou, em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos para a conversa novamente.  — Mas não podemos saber se isso não é uma armadilha. 

 — Eu também pensei nisso, e perguntei à Luxus. — Levy sorriu, sua pele gradualmente voltando ao tom normal.  — Ele disse que a Light Dragon está em uma posição muito confortável. Eles não proporiam uma aliança se não estivessem interessados. 

 — Bem, isso não deixa de ser verdade. — Sherry afirmou, estridente como sempre.  — Mas como vamos encontrá-los? A Light Dragon some e aparece quando bem entende! 

 — O mais correto seria dizer que eles vão nos encontrar, não o contrário. — Jura a corrigiu, com um sorriso paternal.  — De qualquer forma, nos preocupar com isso agora é bobagem. Vamos dormir. 

Todos concordaram, e se levantaram, espreguiçando-se e bocejando, prontos para ir para a cama. A divisão dos quartos tinha sido feita mais cedo, em consenso com todos (nada de sorteio; Gray e Gajeel foram terminantemente contra essa idéia), o que excluía outra divisão chata como a das duplas mais cedo. Com um grande boa-noite coletivo, eles se separaram, e cada grupo foi para o quarto que dividiria. Em poucos minutos, o silêncio reinou no segundo andar daquele hotel decrépito; nenhum ruído era ouvido além das respirações de todos.

Deitada na cama do quarto que dividia com Natsu e Erza, Levy remoia seu ódio por Gajeel. Tinha tanto ciúmes dele que estava quase invadindo o quarto de Hibiki e o agarrando, sabida de que ele estava realmente interessado; as aproximações dele durante todo o dia provavam isso. Alguns minutos antes, ela tentara provocar Gajeel, mas ele sempre parecia tão impenetrável que a irritava não saber o que ele pensava.

Com nostalgia, Levy se lembrou do acontecimento de mais cedo, do abraço e do enfoque especial dele na palavra “minha”, e suspirou. Porque tinha de ser tão difícil? Ela sonhava com o momento em que ele largaria a merda do orgulho para o lado e admitiria que gostava dela, mas começava a desacreditar naquilo tudo.

Talvez fosse melhor desistir.

Mas no momento em que ela fechou os olhos, foi o rosto de Gajeel que veio em sua mente, invadindo cada parte de seus pensamentos, e ela se sentiu estúpida por amá-lo tanto. Ridícula. E com esses pensamentos, dormiu, sonhando com ele novamente, assim como ela odiava.

E, tão cansada e presa no seu sono pesado, não viu a janela se abrindo e um vulto invadindo o quarto, tão silencioso e ágil como um gato. Não viu o vulto se aproximando de sua cama, nem percebeu quando ele se curvou e cobriu os lábios dela com os dele, num gesto demorado, mas ainda sim furtivo, e nem viu quando ele depositou um objeto entre as suas mãos pequenas, antes de sair como se nunca tivesse entrado.

Na manhã seguinte, quando ela acordasse, Levy encontraria em suas mãos uma intrincada e complexa flor de metal, mil vezes mais bonita que a que Gajeel fizera mais cedo, que tinha toda a delicadeza de uma flor verdadeira, moldada nos mínimos detalhes. E, no caule, ela veria escrito, numa caligrafia rústica que ela conheceria à quilômetros de distância, as palavras que a fariam ganhar o dia, e que começariam mais um vão e tolo ciclo de esperança.

_“Para uma mulher ciumenta, de um homem que acha isso muito divertido.”_

 

 >><<

 

A reunião deliberativa do Conselho, chamada às pressas ante a o bilhete deixado pela Light Dragon, era, indiretamente, o ponto chave que definiria o destino de toda uma guerra, embora naquele momento, nenhum dos mestres, ou mesmo o Presidente, fizessem idéia do peso que uma simples discussão faria em toda uma sequência de acontecimentos futuros. Os Mestres, irritados pela aparente falta de segurança do Conselho, tinham todos acatado a tímida declaração de Luxus no começo da reunião, que colocava em evidência toda a pressão que eles estavam sofrendo para aceitar a aliança.

Todos concordavam que, pelo bem de Fiore, era aceitar ou aceitar. Menos o Presidente.

E, à medida que os minutos passavam e a reunião continuava, o novamente quieto e sem expressão Luxus observava o duelo que aquilo estava se formando, com todos os mestres irritados, provocando o Presidente, e ele se defendendo, igualmente irritado e com a mesma vontade ferina de provocar os outros.

 — É impressão minha ou isso está se tornando um campo de guerra? — comentou adoravelmente o Mestre Bob, da Blue Pegasus, com Luxus.  — Ao que eu me lembro, isso era uma reunião deliberativa. 

Luxus deu um meio sorriso, apreciando o resultado do feito de mais cedo. Embora só o Mestre Bob e o mestre da Lamia conversassem com ele mais normalmente (a situação tinha, inegavelmente, os tornado mais amigos), todos tinham o tratado com mais respeito, e até tentado incluí-lo na maioria das argumentações. Esperto como era, porém, Luxus tinha apenas dado algumas opiniões modestas e depois se afastado, deixando a troca de farpas para os outros.

 — Não é impressão sua, Bob. Isso é um campo de guerra. — concordou Luxus, divertido.  — O Presidente se recusa a aceitar a ajuda de uma guilda independente que, obviamente, fez piada com a sua cara. Está mais preocupado com a própria vaidade do que com o bem-estar dos cidadãos. 

 — Se ele começou justamente uma guerra por causa da sua vaidade... — começou o Mestre da Lamia, solene.  — Não me surpreende mais nada que ele fizer por isso. 

 — Realmente. Nada de surpreendente. — Luxus viu dois mestres se levantarem, fuzilando-se com os olhos e preparando-se para uma briga.  — Talvez devamos interferir... Não acham? 

Os dois retesaram o corpo, preparando o impulso.

 — Que nada. Vamos assistir. Vai ser divertido. — Bob deu um risinho afeminado.  — Se a situação ficar preta, a gente interfere. Mas um pouco de entretenimento não mata ninguém. 

Luxus concordou, com um sorriso, e observou. Os dois mestres, inflados, ignoraram completamente o comando do presidente, e começaram a brigar ali mesmo, jogando ondas de poder mágico que enfraqueciam as paredes. Eram dois magos de peso, e ninguém se atrevia a interferir na briga; em um canto, Luxus viu o vislumbre de dois mestres mais perversos, que apostavam entre si. Aquela gente realmente não aprendia.

A luta se desenvolvia cada vez mais feroz, e ninguém tinha ânimo para pará-los. Até mesmo o Presidente se calara, e parecia rezar para não haver mais danos; sua expressão era uma mistura cômica de medo e resignação, e Luxus ficou com pena.

 — Não acha que já nos divertimos o suficiente? — ele indagou para Bob.  — Quer dizer, eles vão botar essa sala abaixo se continuarem desse jeito. 

Mestre Bob concordou, pensativo.

 — Tudo bem. Acho que um cômodo destruído por dia basta, não é mesmo? — ele sorriu cúmplice, e suas mãos brilharam em poder mágico.  — Magia de Prisão: Jaulas do Infortúnio! 

Os magos, tão concentrados em sua luta, não viram os selos mágicos se abrindo em cima de deles, e quando notaram a concentração de poder mágico, era tarde demais: se viram presos em jaulas invisíveis e fortificadas, que não lhes davam chance de saída.

 — Solte-nos daqui, sua bicha afeminada! — amaldiçoou um deles, irritado.  — Viado de merda! 

Mestre Bob fez que estava ofendido e fez que ia brigar, mas Luxus se levantou e se interpôs entre os enjaulados e o amigo, decidido.

 — Olha só, ele pode ser uma bicha afeminada, mas isso não diz respeito a ninguém, acham? Nós estamos aqui porque estamos correndo riscos, porque uma guilda independente de qual nós não temos a menor informação entrou no Conselho e nos propôs uma aliança. Enquanto vocês estão aqui destruindo o Conselho, pessoas inocentes estão morrendo lá fora, e é um saco ficar assistindo a sua briga enquanto eu penso que podíamos estar fazendo alguma coisa. Então, por favor, se vocês quiserem se matar, que façam isso lá fora, depois que terminarmos isso, ok?  

Os magos se calaram, e olharam fixamente para Luxus, depois para o Presidente, e finalmente um para o outro. Foi um olhar que soltou faíscas, mas depois de alguns segundos tensos, o que anteriormente xingara virou-se para o Quarto Mestre, resignado.

 — Tudo bem. — ele suspirou.  — Pode me soltar daqui. Eu não vou brigar mais por agora. 

 — Ótimo. — Bob desfez a magia e voltou-se ao seu lugar, mal humorado.  — Bicha afeminada... Vê só! 

 — Suas desavenças pessoais podem ser resolvidas depois. Além do mais, no momento da raiva, ninguém mede o que diz. — consolou Luxus. Depois voltou-se para o Presidente.  — Continue de onde estava, mas seja breve, por favor. 

O Presidente ainda estava impressionado e invejoso pelo modo simples e prático como Luxus conduzira a situação (melhor que ele, resumidamente falando; tudo pelo orgulho, repito), mas logo se recompôs e olhou para eles com grande pompa.

 — Muito bem! Vamos votar! Quem é a favor de vincularmos a aliança? 

Dos 17 mestres presentes, 12 levantaram a mão, decididos, e o Presidente suspirou.

 — Então está decidido. Vamos travar a aliança... Lamia, Fairy e Blue, avisem seus magos da decisão tomada aqui. Agora, só nos resta esperar pelo contato... É de se esperar que eles vão nos encontrar, uma vez que é do interesse deles. 

 — De fato. — disse a mestra da Merhaid Heel, a única mulher presente.  — Posso me retirar? Esse show de infantilidade me deixou cansada. —

Ninguém contestou a veracidade de suas palavras.

 — Claro. Estão todos dispensados. Obrigado. 

Um a um, os magos presentes foram se retirando, até que se sobraram no cômodo o Presidente e os Cavaleiros do Conselho, que tinham toda a reunião anotada em seus blocos.

 — Vê o topete daquele Luxus Dreyar? — comentou um deles, debochado.  — Quem olha para ele até acha que merece algum respeito... 

 — Não seja tão desprezível. Foi ele que destruiu a sala de reuniões de manhã. 

 — Esses Luxus Dreyar me irrita. — disse o Presidente, calando os Cavaleiros.  — Mas ninguém pode negar que tem estilo. Só espero que ele não seja um problema... 

 — Não será, Senhor. — um dos Cavaleiros o tranqüilizou.  — Ele pode ser poderoso, mas não se equipara à Vossa Presença. 

 — Não sei bem... Quando há família em jogo, ele se torna extremamente poderoso, e até um pouco perigoso. — o Presidente olhou para as enfraquecidas paredes e suspirou.  — Espero que as coisas dêem uma acalmada, porque, se continuarem nesse ritmo, o Conselho vai ruir em uma semana... 

Os Cavaleiros seguraram o riso, com medo de serem punidos, mas o Presidente já desaparecera numa nuvem de poder mágico.

E assim começava a aliança entre as guildas legais e as independentes.

 

>><<

 

Na cidade de Magnólia, onde se situava a guilda mais poderosa sob o controle do Conselho, Fairy Tail, a noite caía, e junto com ela, uma paz harmoniosa se instalava pelos confins da guilda normalmente barulhenta, causada, talvez, pela ausência dos magos mais bagunceiros de sempre. Naquele momento, além dos magos mais jovens, que constituíam a nova geração da Fairy Tail, havia alguns poucos da geração antiga espaçados pela guilda, conversando e rindo.

Gildarts, que levava atualmente o título de mago mais forte da guilda abaixo do mestre, estava sentado no bar, em frente à um copo enorme de sakê. Com 55 anos nas costas, parcialmente bêbado e fatigado depois de uma missão que há cem anos ninguém completava, ele tinha aceitado gentilmente o pedido de Luxus Dreyar de cuidar da guilda na ausência do mestre, uma vez que Makarov tinha tantos problemas de coração que um simples susto podia trazer-lhe conseqüências trágicas. Gildarts sabia que Makarov, a princípio, tinha querido passar para ele o título de mestre, antes de Luxus voltar, mas se sentia muito orgulhoso pelo pirralho loiro. À despeito da fase rebelde e do afastamento de alguns anos da guilda, ele tinha se tornado um adulto inteligente, e um mestre sensato, alegre e atencioso com seus membros. Quando estava na guilda, era muito comum vê-lo conversando e rindo com Levy e Erza, que, por algum motivo estranho, tinham se tornado suas melhores amigas.

Quando olhava para a guilda de 794, o Clive não podia impedir-se de se sentir um velho. Tinha visto Natsu, Cana, Erza, Gray e os outros todos quando criancinhas, quando ainda começavam a se aventurar nos ramos da magia, e agora eram todos adultos, com suas famílias, suas reputações e seus poderes. E aquela nova geração prometia seguir o mesmo rumo, cheia de magos potencialmente poderosos que só confirmavam a durabilidade da Fairy Tail como uma guilda poderosa e numerosa.

Passando os olhos pelos novatos (que o olhavam admirados, como se ele fosse alguma espécie de lenda; odiava isso), ele reconheceu alguns nomes, que já circulavam pela guilda como futuras promessas. Num canto, a nova Shadow Gear, formada por Romeo Conbolt, Arisawa Miako e Tobias, que prometia ser tão ou mais poderosa que a original: com apenas dezesseis anos, eles já conseguiam realizar missões consideradas difíceis para magos não Classe S, com um entrosamento invejável para magos mais velhos. Do outro lado da guilda, estavam os irmãos Farah e Owen, os dois vindos da América com peles amareladas e cabelos pretos, traços tipicamente esquimós. Os dois tinham lacrimas especiais implantados em seus corpos, assim como Luxus e Cobra, e podiam usar dois tipos diferentes de magia Dragon Slayer: madeira e água. Faziam missões sempre juntos e eram conhecidos pelo nome de Dragões Gêmeos, tendo com apenas quatorze anos uma extensa bagagem de missões. Alguns membros apostavam quem seria o primeiro a se tornar Classe S, mas parecia muito difícil adivinhar, baseado em critérios de força e habilidade.

Aqueles eram os principais. Mas Gildarts poderia facilmente reconhecer outros, como Harriet e Jiro, um casal de namorados misteriosos que tinham chegado meses antes, mas que rapidamente tinham ficado muito amigos de todos. Conversando amavelmente com Farah e Owen, os dois riam e se divertiam, provavelmente contagiados pela esfera alegre do lugar. Nenhum mago conseguia manter-se fechado dentro da Fairy Tail por muito tempo. E as criancinhas de nove, dez anos, que nem sabiam direito o que era magia, nem sabiam direito qual mago admirar, seus olhinhos arregalados voando de uma figura importante para outra. Gildarts ouvia os sussurros.

“ _Olha lá, olha lá, olha lá! É o Gildarts Clive! Ele é um Mago Santo! Eu ainda vou me tornar alguém como ele!”_

_“Olha só! É o Raijinshuu! Eles ficaram quase um ano inteiro fora! Eu preciso pedir um autógrafo...”_

_“Eu não acredito que estou vendo a Alma da Besta com meus próprios olhos... Vou desmaiar!”_

_“Não, não, não, e a Senhora das Cartas também! Cana Alberona em pessoa! Eu me sinto tão feliz de estar aqui...”_

 — São jovenzinhos entusiasmados, não acha? — comentou Bickslow, também atento aos sussurros, sentando-se ao seu lado no bar.  — É um pouco estranho ser visto com toda essa adoração. 

Gildarts tinha a guarda muito boa para ficar assustado com a aparição repentina de Bickslow. No entanto, o mago conseguira distraí-lo dos sussurros das crianças, que, percebendo que estavam sendo ouvidas, saíram correndo, claramente envergonhadas. Rindo baixinho, o Clive virou-se para o outro, cumprimentando-o com a cabeça.

 — E não é estranho? — ele comentou, em resposta à afirmação inicial.  — Mas mesmo assim, Bickslow, o Raijinshuu fica tão sumido disso aqui, que definitivamente é de se esperar que as crianças fiquem admiradas. 

Bickslow assentiu, rindo. Tinha mudado pouco em dez anos, vestindo-se de modo menos espalhafatoso e mostrando mais o rosto (sem tatuagens estranhas), usando apenas óculos escuros para cobrir os olhos. Desde que Luxus voltara e assumira a posição de Mestre, os Raijinshuu estavam sempre em missões especiais, mandadas especialmente por ele. Ficavam quase tanto tempo fora da guilda quanto Natsu, e tinham virado uma espécie de lenda entre os mais novos.

 — Reconhecer a verdade não à torna menos desconfortável. — ele admitiu.  — Quer dizer, eu vi uma menina babando olhando para mim outro dia. Eu nem sou assim tão bonito e estou com mais de trinta anos, o que me torna um homem sério adulto. Já passei da idade de ser objeto de fetiche. 

A espontaneidade da afirmação fez Gildarts rir.

 — Não é bem assim. — ele olhou em volta.  — Aliás, onde estão Evergreen e Fried? 

 — Evergreen estava dizendo para Elfman que não ama ele. Elfman estava dizendo para Evergreen que não ama ela. — ele narrou, entediado.  — Agora os dois estão se pegando atrás da guilda, como sempre fazem depois de uma briga. Eu queria que eles assumissem logo a droga do namoro, quem sabe isso não tornasse a Ever menos mal-humorada? Já Fried está fazendo a primeira ronda noturna com a Cana. Com a guerra declarada, é de se esperar que a nossa guilda seja um alvo visado. — Bickslow olhou em volta.  — Kinanna, dá para você me trazer uma cerveja? Estou cansado. 

 — Aproveita e me traz um copo de sakê! 

 — Claro-kina! — a garçonete concordou, alegre.  — Estou indo-kina! 

 — Mas, e aí, cansado com o quê? — perguntou Gildarts, chamando novamente a atenção de Bickslow para a conversa.  — Você ainda é uma criança. 

 — Você deve ter se esquecido de que eu, Evergreen e Fried fizemos uma viagem que normalmente duraria dez dias em dois para virmos prestigiar a sua festa, não sabe? — Bickslow fez uma careta.  — Estou morto. Acho que vou ficar por aqui uns meses e participar do exame Classe S, para variar. Faz dez anos que eu não participo de um. 

 — Suas chances de passar humilham as de qualquer outro mago. — Gildarts admitiu.  — Luxus já considera você, Evergreen e Fried como Classe S. Acho que vocês são os únicos que pegam as missões mais difíceis sem terem realmente passado no teste. Talvez você deva dar uma chance aos novinhos. 

As bebidas chegaram e o Bickslow sorveu de um grande gole de cerveja, suspirando como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de néctar especial.

 — Talvez eu deva. — ele limpou os cantos da boca com a mão.  — Mas não sei se vou. Além do mais... 

Ele não terminou a frase. Naquele momento, Fried Justine entrou na guilda voando, usando de suas asas artificiais, carregando uma Cana semi-consciente nos braços, gritando desesperadamente um alarme.

 — ALERTA FAIRY TAIL! ALERTA FAIRY TAIL! TODOS PRESTEM ATENÇÃO EM MIM **AGORA!**

Todos se silenciaram e olharam para Fried, que depositava a maga que levava nos braços cuidadosamente deitada num dos bancos do bar, para que se recuperasse. Gildarts, vendo o estado da filha, fez menção de levantar, mas Fried parou-o com um gesto de mão, e depois de perceber que tinha toda a atenção focada em si, começou a falar. Pela sua expressão, todos sabiam que não era nada bom.

 — Estamos sob ataque! — anunciou Fried.  — Há quatro quilômetros à leste uma massa de magos está vindo em nossa direção.Todos armados, calculei cerca de cento e vinte homens. Cobrirão a distância em mais ou menos quinze minutos! Cana foi atacada por um deles, mas está bem, Gildarts. O plano de batalha a partir daqui é seu. 

Preocupado, mas assumindo postura altiva, Gildarts levantou-se, sua mente rapidamente maquinando uma estratégia. Todos os magos ainda absorviam a informação dada pelo Justine, sussurrando fervorosamente entre si, criando um burburinho que se espalhou como fogo em pólvora. Os Classe S, por outro lado, já estavam mais calmos, habituados àquele tipo de situação.

 — Muito bem, muito bem, MUITO BEM... — ele começou, e todos os magos se calaram, esperando.  — Obrigada por nos trazer a informação rapidamente, Fried. Leve Cana para cima, para que ela descanse. E agora, vamos articular juntos nosso plano de batalha. Mas sejam rápidos. Nós só temos quinze minutos... 

 

>><<

 

Em algum lugar perto dali, mais perto do que seria seguro, em um decrépito casebre escondido do mundo em uma floresta vazia, uma mulher observava o céu estrelado, nostálgica. Seus olhos tinham uma sabedoria antiga, pouco condizente com seu corpo jovem, e uma tristeza profunda, que contrastava violentamente com suas feições alegres. Seu semblante era velho, cansado, e fazia um bom conjunto com as olheiras profundas e os fracos e quebradiços cabelos.

Fazia já algum tempo que ela morava ali. Esconder-se nunca fora um plano para ela, e depois de viver uma vida confortável e feliz, nunca imaginava que terminaria ali, numa floresta, morando um num casebre prestes à desabar sem saber quando começaria a ser caçada. Ela só queria ter uma boa dianteira antes disso; tinham coisas que importavam mais que a sua vida que ela tinha de zelar, e era por elas que ela estava ali.

 — Mamãe... — gemeu uma voz fininha, do outro cômodo.  — Você não vem dormir? 

 — Não, amor. Mamãe não está com sono. — ela não se virou para dentro, estendendo os braços.  — Porque você não vem observar o céu comigo? 

 — Podemos contar estrelas? 

 — É claro que podemos contar estrelas. Venha. 

A criança veio em sua direção, e na luz suave, era possível vê-la bem. Era um menino de aproximadamente seis ou sete anos, de tamanho diminuído, com membros finos e delicados, olhos como os de uma boneca e cabelos muito negros, compridos demais, que caíam numa desordem adorável por sua pele pálida. No pescoço, ele usava uma espécie rosário negro, que em nada parecia incomodá-lo; na verdade, ele mal o notava.

Mas a mãe o notava. E muito. Quando o menino se aproximou, a mãe tocou o rosário com suas mãos delicadas e seus olhos brilharam por uma forte liberação de poder mágico, que era transferida para as mãos, e, consequentemente, para o acessório. Durante alguns segundos, o rosário brilhou em luz branca, e a mulher se permitiu um pequeno sorriso esperançoso. Envolvendo suas mãos na corrente, ela tentou retirá-la do garoto, mas nada aconteceu.

Seus olhos brilharam, e logo depois se encheram de lágrimas desesperançadas.

 — O que está acontecendo, mamãe? Porque nós estamos morando nessa casa tão longe de casa? Eu quero voltar, mamãe! — ele choramingou.   — Eu quero ver Lis, Kio e Avel de novo! 

 — Desculpe-me, Lennox, mas nós ainda não podemos voltar. Temos ficar aqui até que seja seguro. 

O menino empoleirou-se na janela e observou as estrelas por alguns segundos, triste.

 — Mamãe... Essa coisa que está no meu pescoço... É um daqueles artilados lá que eu vi no lacrima de TV? 

A mãe sorriu, triste.

 — Um artefato, você quer dizer? — ele balançou a cabeça, enfático, e ela continuou, sem olhar para ele.  — Sim. Ele é. Eu não consigo tirá-lo daí, meu bem, então eu preciso esconder você... Por enquanto eles não sabem do oitavo artefato, mas assim que descobrirem... 

 — Eles vão me matar? 

 — Oh, não. Mas vão fazer doer para tirar esse rosário de você. — mentiu ela, com doçura.  — Eu estou aqui para tirar esse rosário sem dor, Lennox. E assim que eu conseguir, nós vamos voltar para casa e para a nossa vida, tudo bem? Eu só preciso de tempo. 

Ele fez um biquinho adorável.

 — Tudo bem... Mas... Mamãe... Eu fiz você ficar triste, mamãe? Você está chorando, mamãe! Não chora, por favor, o que eu fiz? 

A mulher pegou o filho e o abraçou com força, as lágrimas cristalinas rolando por seu rosto sofrido. Ela tinha que esconder-se. Quando descobrissem o oitavo artefato, viriam atrás do rosário, e, se necessário, matariam seu filho para consegui-lo. Ela não ia permitir. Não podia. Lennox ia viver, mesmo se, para isso, ela tivesse de dar a própria vida. Ela não valia nada mesmo, depois de ter colocado o rosário no próprio filho apenas por cobiça.

O tempo estava acabando...

Não importava. Ela o faria parar e salvaria Lennox. Naquele momento, isso era tudo o que importava para a mulher, enquanto chorava suas lágrimas de remorso.


	9. Preparações: aliança, ataque, defesa

 “ _Há um princípio básico para ser mestre da Fairy Tail”_ explicara Makarov Dreyar, anos antes, para Gildarts e Luxus. “ _É o de que, se a Fairy Tail estiver sob ataque, você deve, sobretudo, acima de qualquer estratégia, manter a calma e não arrancar os cabelos. Se conseguir colocar esse princípio em prática, o resto será mero detalhe.”_

Na época em que Makarov dissera aquilo, nem Gildarts nem Luxus tinham entendido muito bem o que aquela dica significava. Mas, sete anos depois, tendo apenas dez minutos para organizar um bando de magos jovens e assustadiços para a batalha, Gildarts Clive, temporariamente mestre da Fairy Tail, entendeu do pior jeito o que o mago mais velho queria dizer. Todos os magos novatos da Fairy Tail tremiam de medo, enquanto o mais velho, a um passo de ficar terminantemente careca, tentava injetar-lhes algum ânimo.

Não estava funcionando, no entanto, e o pobre Clive, que não tinha a menor veia para liderança, se sentia num humor péssimo, causado também pela pressão e pelo tempo limitado. Adepto eterno da política de batalha conhecida como “quebrar e destruir”, montar estratégias não era sua tarefa favorita, e colocá-las em prática menos ainda.

Soltou um urro de frustração. Para onde tinha ido a regra primária da Fairy Tail, a de dar sua vida por uma causa que todos que acreditavam? Onde estavam os magos dispostos dar a sua vida com os quais ele batalhara anos antes?

 — Você não parece muito satisfeito. — debochou Bickslow, se aproximando.  — Sua expressão é de quem bebeu cerveja choca. 

Gildarts deu um pequeno e cansado sorriso.

 — Estou velho para ficar lidando com criancinhas assustadas. — ele admitiu.  — Eu estava acostumado a lidar com Natsu e os outros, que nunca tiveram medo de nada... Desgosta-me ver como nossos magos são assustadiços. 

 — Ah, não os culpe tanto! — exclamou o outro, descontraído.  — Só estão pouco acostumados com essas situações. E você também está exagerando um pouco. Nem todos eles são assim. Veja só a Nova Shadow Gear! — Bickslow apontou para Romeo, Miako e Tobias, que se aqueciam, animados.  — Estão salivando por alguma emoção. 

 — Influência do Natsu. — Gildarts desdenhou, rindo. Bickslow o acompanhou.  — E como anda a defesa da guilda? 

 — Fried está terminando as runas. Vão impedir que qualquer um entre na guilda, e também que qualquer criança saia. Elas estão assustadas, e não queremos correr o risco de uma mais corajosa se embrenhar na batalha. 

 — Isso é bom. — Gildarts olhou para frente, focalizando algum ponto distante das montanhas que cercavam Magnolia.  — E onde estão Harriet e Jiro? Ainda não voltaram? Lembro-me de ouvi-los dizer que iam observar para saber de que lado viriam os magos... 

 — Estão acima de nós. — Bickslow apontou para cima.  — Bem acima. Jiro usa magia de vento. Está observando a panorâmica de Magnolia e além. É um mago muito útil. 

 — De fato. — Gildarts levantou a cabeça, observando o céu estrelado acima deles.  — Seria ele aquela figura que vem descendo? Eu não estou conseguindo ver muito bem. 

Bickslow abriu a boca para responder, mas não foi necessária qualquer palavra da parte dele; dois segundos depois, Jiro e Harriet pousavam no chão, suavemente, portando expressões sérias.

Jiro era um homem comprido e magro, com cabelos negros sempre em desordem e um rosto infantil, o contrário oposto de sua namorada, uma baixinha atarracada de pele bronzeada, pele queimada de sol e longos cabelos loiros oleosos, que ela mantinha sempre presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Os dois usavam magias parecidas, ligadas ao vento, mas enquanto Jiro podia criar o vento e manipulá-lo de acordo com a sua vontade, Harriet usava um instrumento especial para isso, que consistia de três bastões interligados, com uma lâmina comprida e afiada como uma navalha na ponta. Por usarem magias muito semelhantes, que se completavam, o trabalho em grupo dos dois era impecável, e sua eficácia tinha garantido para a Fairy Tail muitos triunfos.

Gildarts tinha encontrado com eles uma ou duas vezes, mas gostava deles, do seu estilo e do modo como eles o encaravam; com óbvio respeito e admiração, mas ainda sim como igual. Gildarts odiava que as pessoas o idolatrassem.

 — O que têm para nós, Jiro e Harriet? 

Harriet espetou a lâmina no chão, apoiando-se no bastão de madeira com o cotovelo.

 — Estão vindo do leste. — ela relatou, lacônica.  — Mas vão se espalhar e atacar por todos os lados. Fried foi bem preciso, eles contabilizam no total 123 homens e vão chegar em mais ou menos oito minutos, se meus cálculos estiverem corretos. 

 — E qual é a guilda em questão? 

 — Não é uma guilda só. — Jiro explicou.  — São quatro. A maior parte carrega um símbolo que eu nunca vi: uma cruz sobreposta a um C. Não é uma guilda que eu conheça, desculpe-me. A outra parte é formada por magos da Akuma No Mi, da Hollow e da Akatsuki, destruídas por Gray e Juvia... É de se esperar que eles queiram vingança. 

 — Realmente. Nada de surpreendente. — Bickslow se aproximou.  — Vocês foram muito bem. Agora vão querer integrar as fileiras? Estamos praticamente prontos para um ataque. 

Harriet deu um meio sorriso.

 — Só se eu ficar na linha de frente. 

 — Há um lugar para vocês, eu garanto. — Gildarts apontou a primeira linha, formada por magos mais velhos e os Classe S.  — Preparem-se. 

Eles assentiram, e caminharam para junto aos magos que se preparavam. Àquela altura, Gildarts já podia vê-los, a extensa massa negra que vinha rapidamente em direção à guilda. Todos eles tinham vestiam preto, o que os camuflava nas sombras da noite, e tinham expressões furiosas e decididas no rosto. Eles vinham como uma ponta de lança, e, comandando todos eles, vinha um gordo e suado homem, com um rosto coberto por cicatrizes de guerra.

 — É daquele ali que você vai se encarregar. — observou Bickslow, sabiamente.  — Picaram esse cara como um legume, só pode! 

 — Bom, acho que é isso mesmo. — Gildarts deu um passo à frente, e virou-se para os magos que esperavam, tensos e prontos para batalha.  — MAGOS DA FAIRY TAIL! A MULTIDÃO VEM, E NÃO VAI SER FÁCIL! MAS NÓS SOMOS PERFEITAMENTE CAPAZES DE DERROTÁ-LOS, ENTÃO DEEM TUDO DE SI, TUDO BEM? 

 — SIM! — ecoaram os magos, corajosamente.  — VAMOS DAR TUDO DE NÓS! 

Gildarts sorriu. Os magos já estavam a cem metros de distância, e era questão de poucos segundos até que a batalha começasse.

 — Bem... — ele suspirou, resignado.  — Acho que é hora de terminar logo com isso. 

A multidão avançou.

Gildarts foi o primeiro, com a destreza de um animal, e se jogou sobre o gordo da frente, os dois iniciando uma batalha ali mesmo. Logo depois, as fileiras inimigas chocaram-se violentamente contra as fileiras da Fairy Tail, e um grito de dor foi ouvido, sendo o gatilho para outros, sucessivamente. Voava sangue, poder mágico, corpos sendo jogados de lá para cá, o barulho desagradável de espadas se chocando, poderes mágicos se enfrentando e corpos se esbarrando. Todos eles conseguiam sentir o cheiro que só aqueles que batalhavam sentiam, um cheio que misturava suor, adrenalina, sangue e medo.

Todos estavam dando tudo de si. Era ali que eles provariam que eram magos da Fairy Tail, e não meros aprendizes de magia que estavam ali por acaso.

E era ali que começava a primeira batalha realmente notável daquela guerra, a primeira de muitas outras que viriam a seguir.

 

>><<

 

Há aproximadamente dois quilômetros do Conselho Mágico, escondidos atrás de uma árvore e sentados em semicírculo, três magos dialogavam baixo, enquanto um quarto, de olhos fechados e sentado na posição de lótus, ofegava, como se estivesse acabado de cumprir uma maratona. Tinha um círculo mágico gigante rodando sobre sua cabeça, e o poder mágico evaporava tão depressa que era quase possível vê-lo abandonando o corpo. O ângulo de suas sobrancelhas estava tenso, e sua boca se crispava como se ele estivesse sentindo dor.

Apesar da cena nada bonita, nenhum dos outros três parecia prestar atenção na dor do homem. Conversavam descontraidamente sobre coisas banais, ignorando completamente o suplício do outro. Apenas quando ele começou a ofegar muito alto, arquejando de dor, que os outros o observaram, pouco preocupados.

 — Arima está correndo uma maratona. — disse Yue, com sua voz infantil.  — Só pode. Olha só como ele ofega! 

 — Não zombe, Yue. Isso deve ser muito cansativo. — repreendeu-lhe Kenji, calmo.  — Arima, quanto tempo você acha que ainda agüenta? 

Arima desfez a expressão tensa, abrindo seus olhos quase imperceptivelmente. Só esse pequeno esforço fez o círculo mágico ondular e quase desaparecer, o que dava uma boa noção do quão cansado o mago estava.

 — Quinze minutos. Ou menos. — ele grunhiu, fechando os olhos novamente.  — A reunião já acabou, mas o Presidente está acertando alguns detalhes, eu preciso ouvir. 

 — Se Layla estivesse aqui, poderia ajudar. — Aoki murmurou, balançando-se para frente e para trás.  — Ia deixar Arima novinho em dois segundos. 

 — Mas ela não está. — Yue cantarolou, alegremente.  — Então vamos ter que improvisar. Eu já espalhei minhas tubulações, qualquer estranho vai ficar inconsciente e sem poder mágico em dois segundos quando pisar aqui. 

 — Ótimo. Estamos protegidos. — Kenji se recostou na árvore.  — Quais as novidades, Arima? 

 — Deixe-me ouvir. Meu poder mágico está a um passo de acabar. 

Kenji deu de ombros, Aoki suspirou e Yue deu um risinho inocente, mas ninguém disse mais nada por alguns minutos, sendo ouvido apenas o som de suas respirações ruidosas. Depois de algum tempo, porém, o barulho de sapatos arrastando-se na terra despertou todos eles, que se puseram imediatamente em alerta, Yue em posição felina, as mãos espalmadas no solo prontas para sugar qualquer poder mágico, as sombras dos espelhos se formando ao redor das mãos de Kenji e Aoki com a membrana mágica começando a surgir entre suas mãos abertas.

 — Quem está aí? — gritou Aoki.  — Apresente-se! 

Nenhuma resposta; só o barulho dos sapatos se arrastando, cada vez mais próximo.

 — Magia de Tubulação Mágica... — começou Yue, impaciente, suas mãos começando a brilhar.  — Sucção! 

 — Ei! — finalmente a voz respondeu, irritada, apenas alguns metros distante.  — Dá para você parar de sugar meu poder mágico, Yue? Vou cair inconsciente em dois minutos se continuar com isso. 

E, terminadas essas palavras, Layla entrou no espaço, o manto abaixado, uma expressão irritada e cansada no rosto. Encarou Kenji, Aoki e Arima apenas superficialmente, grudando seu olhar mais assustador em Yue, que arregalou os olhos.

 — Oh, oh, oh, desculpe-me, Laylinha, eu achei que era um inimigo. — ela apressou-se a desculpar, desajeitada.  — O que você está fazendo aqui? 

 — Vim ajudar Arima. E não me chame de Laylinha. — ela fez uma careta.  — Não que eu realmente queira ajudar esse metrossexual pervertido, mas que escolha eu tenho? Fleur disse que ele vai cair inconsciente em cinco minutos se continuar desse jeito.  

 — Vou mesmo. — ele grunhiu.  — Vai me ajudar ou não? 

 — Sua impaciência é uma arte, Sakai. — Layla estendeu o braço para frente, seu semblante se contorcendo em concentração  — _Ventos que trazem e levam, devolvam ao corpo aquilo que lhe foi retirado..._ — ela recitou, girando  a mão três vezes no mesmo lugar, e todo o ar em volta de Arima ganhou uma tonalidade azulada.  — Magia de Manipulação Mágica: Reversão! 

O espetáculo a seguir foi lindo, e todos, apesar de não ser a primeira vez que viam a magia, ficaram impressionados: o ar azulado começou a se mover, como se tivesse vida, criando lindas ondulações no ar, em padrões encantadoramente curvilíneos. Aos poucos, o começou a cercar o corpo do mago, se espalhando como fios de um organismo, e em poucos segundos Arima parecia completamente envolvido numa rede azulada, de partículas que continuavam a se mover de modo gracioso e fluido.

Aos poucos, o corpo absorveu o ar azulado, e à medida que isso acontecia, o círculo mágico acima de Sakai ficou mais nítido, o ângulo das sobrancelhas se desfez, o cansaço óbvio do rosto sumiu gradativamente, e no exato momento em que todo o poder mágico foi absorvido, Arima abriu os olhos, cumprimentando Layla com um lindo sorriso, que não pareceu comovê-la nenhum pouco.

 — Obrigado, gata. — ele piscou.  — Estava a um passo de cair no abismo... 

 — Devia ter ido para o inferno de uma vez, isso sim. — ela retrucou, fazendo Kenji, Yue e Aoki rirem gostosamente.  — Porque ainda está aqui? 

 — Você é cruel, Layla. — Arima murmurou, manhosamente.  — Muito cruel. 

 — Só não suporto cantadas e flertes de qualquer espécie. — ela replicou, grossa, revirando os olhos.  — Agora corte a conexão com o humano que você está manipulando. Vim aqui para buscar vocês. O dia de trabalho terminou. 

 — Ora, ainda bem, estou com uma fome desgraçada. — Kenji lambeu os lábios, e depois olhou para os magos. — Yue, recolha suas tubulações. Arima pode acabar por aí. 

Yue sorriu.

 — Ok, estou cansada, esse dia foi um saco. Magia de Tubulação: Recessão! 

Brilhando, a pele do braço dela se apertou sobre os ossos, enquanto era possível ver as tubulações se embrenhando por debaixo dela, como veias. Durante vários segundos, as tubulações continuavam entrando e deslizando sob a pele (um espetáculo um pouco nojento para os desavisados) até serem completamente absorvidas pelo corpo.  Ela riu, como se aquilo fizesse cócegas.

 — Realmente, um saco. — concordou Arima, o círculo mágico em cima de sua cabeça gradativamente desaparecendo.  — Mas Layla, querida e amada me recuperou as forças e... 

 — Vai se ferrar. — ela o interrompeu, causando mais um ataque de risos em todos.  — Olha, eu vou abrir dois portais. Um deles vai diretamente para a nossa sede em Kiarr. Você, Aoki e Yue entram nesse. Eu e Kenji vamos por outro para outro lugar. 

Yue fez muxoxo.

 — Porque fomos excluídos de novo? 

 — Porque essa NÃO é uma missão para Classe A, nem Classe S, Yue. Fleur tem tarefas para vocês lá. Nós vamos cumprir a nossa. Simples. — ela estendeu a chave para frente e recitou o encantamento, indicando o portal com o dedo para os três magos inconformados.  — Entrem. 

Yue bufou alto, mas entrou rapidamente, sumindo no buraco negro. Arima a seguiu, piscando sedutoramente para Layla antes de sumir. Aoki, no entanto, não se moveu, encarando Layla com olhos cerrados.

 — Você não vai me deixar ir? — ele perguntou.  — Somos uma equipe, sim? 

Ela ponderou a pergunta por alguns segundos.

 — Aoki, ela tem uma tarefa para você, diferente da minha. — acabou dizendo, sem realmente responder a pergunta que ele fizera.  — Não complique as coisas. 

Ele suspirou. Há anos perguntava se ela realmente os considerava como um time, mas nunca tinha tido sua resposta em todas as vezes que perguntara. Gostaria de ter a oportunidade de agradecer a Layla pela evolução que ela tinha lhe proporcionado em seis anos, mas como? Sentimentos eram algo que ela repudiava completamente; há muito abandonara os bons. Além do mais, Aoki ainda tinha a impressão de que ela não os havia perdoado completamente pelas implicâncias e gozações.

Isso era algo que ele vinha tentando consertar, e sabia que discordar dela não seria algo nada bom para melhorar seu conceito. Meio magoado, definitivamente cansado e pouco resignado, Aoki deu de ombros.

 — Você vai me manter informado, pelo menos? 

 — Não será necessário. — Layla apontou o portal.  — Fleur vai te dizer tudo. Eu te diria também, mas o tempo é corrido, temos dois minutos para estarmos em Jibrille para cumprir o que foi ordenado então... 

 — Entendo. Até mais, partindo do pressuposto de que você vai voltar. 

 — Eu tenho um lugar para qual voltar. Estaremos lá pela manhã. 

 — Tudo bem. 

Ele desapareceu pelo portal, que Layla fechou logo depois. Suspirando entediada, ela abriu outro, determinando o destino para Jibrille.

 — Jibrille? — Kenji perguntou, encarando a abertura negra com confusão.  — Mas já? 

 — Fleur acha que quanto antes fizermos nosso contato com eles, melhor. — ela explicou, monocórdia.  — Arashi está nos esperando em Jibrille. 

 — Vamos pegá-los desprevenidos. — ele argumentou.  — E furiosos. Pode gerar uma briga. 

 — Oh, isso é tudo o que eu estou esperando. — Layla argumentou, subitamente alegre, estralando os nós dos dedos com uma expressão maliciosa.  — Uma briga. Você tem idéia do quão poderosos esses magos são? Há anos eu procuro um inimigo à altura. 

Kenji balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

 — As vezes me pergunto porque você nunca pensou em entrar para a Fairy Tail. — murmurou, comicamente sério.  — Os espíritos de luta são muito iguais. Pergunto-me que tipo de combinação explosiva daria você e um mago da Fairy Tail num combate. 

 — Vá para o inferno, filho da mãe. — ela praguejou, cerrando os punhos.  — E entre logo nessa droga de portal, antes que eu _distraidamente_ me esqueça que nós somos amigos e _distraidamente_ comece uma briga com você, que _distraidamente_ vai nos atrasar e vai deixar Fleur _distraidamente_ irritada. 

A espontaneidade das afirmações fez Kenji rir alto, e por vários minutos, ignorando completamente a carranca irritada que Layla lhe mandava. A nuvem de poder mágico já se acumulava no punho da maga, e um soco dela naquele momento seria capaz de derrubar um prédio. Ciente dessas informações, ele sabia que deveria parar de rir imediatamente, e se tornar sério, mas era difícil; sabia do carinho que ela tinha por ele, o que a tornava imediatamente mais amolecida em sua presença, e dava mais liberdade para ele irritá-la mais do que os outros conseguiam.

O que não queria dizer que ele pudesse provocá-la para sempre, porém.

 — Oh, é verdade, eu tinha me esquecido... — ele olhou para o portal, parecendo desanimado.  — Vamos trabalhar na diplomacia... Seja boazinha, tudo bem? Se eles quiserem briga, deixamos você ser a porta voz. Mas não vamos procurar mais confusão do que já fizemos. 

Layla deu de ombros, uma expressão travessa em seus olhos.

 — Então eu só preciso torcer com todas as minhas forças para que eles causem encrenca? — ela parecia quase uma criança que lida com a possibilidade de ganhar o doce favorito. Kenji balançou a cabeça, rindo e confirmando ao mesmo tempo, e ela deu um sorriso alegre.  — Vou torcer tanto para isso que vai acabar acontecendo, você verá! Eu e Natsu Dragneel vamos nos matar. Só espere para ver. 

Ele afagou os cabelos dela com carinho, meio que desprezando as suas palavras, mas não querendo dizer isso em voz alta, e entrou no portal, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Não acreditava que a Fairy Tail fosse procurar briga naquele momento; eles estavam sobre ataque naquele exato minuto, e precisariam de toda a diplomacia que podiam reunir para conseguir aliados. Além do mais, o que a Light Dragon estava oferecendo era algo imperdível e irrecusável em qualquer guerra, e o lado do Conselho deveria se ajoelhar de gratidão por terem sido os escolhidos; embora nem mesmo Kenji entendesse muito bem os motivos pelos quais Fleur estava se aliando ao lado “do bem”.

 _É,_ concluiu ele, calmo, _eles não serão burros o suficiente para procurar uma briga a essa altura._

As horas, no entanto, provariam o quanto ele estava amargamente errado, e o quanto Layla tinha potencial para ser uma clarividente muito talentosa num futuro não muito distante.

 

 >><<

 

“ _Ele estava no meio de uma multidão de rostos sem definição, indo e vindo de foco, rostos que pareciam zombar e ter pena dele ao mesmo tempo. Tinha o corpo coberto por feridas, e se sentia como se acabasse de ter sido feito de saco de pancadas para um gigante: moído e cansado. Não tinha ânimo para revidar as implicâncias, nem para se defender das ofensas que chegavam aos seus ouvidos._

_Ele só queria prosseguir, sair da multidão._

_E continuou andando, de cabeça baixa, ignorando tudo, não querendo ver, não querendo ouvir, não querendo reagir. A saída estava próxima, e ele podia ver uma clareira numa floresta, calma, silenciosa. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele apressou o passo, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível._

_Quando estava praticamente longe de tudo aquilo, já se sentindo melhor por sair daquele inferno, o grito cortou a multidão, como uma navalha. O ar pareceu sangrar enquanto as palavras ecoavam na mente dele derramando uma tonelada de remorso e desesperança sobre seus ombros._

_— PROMETAM-ME QUE VÃO ME ENCONTRAR! — ela gritava, de algum lugar. Lucy.  — PROMETAM-ME QUE VÃO ME FAZER LEMBRAR TUDO NOVAMENTE! — ele se virou para trás, chamou seu nome, mas não havia resposta. A voz dela era um eco distante, constante, ininterrupto.  — PROMETAM-ME!_

_— LUCY! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ! ESTAMOS PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ, LUCY! APAREÇA PARA NÓS NOVAMENTE! — gritou ele em resposta, tentando encontrá-la, embrenhando-se novamente na multidão. Mas de repente, todas aquelas pessoas não se moviam, eram como estátuas barrando o seu caminho, e estavam cada vez mais próximas, sufocando-o, afastando-o de Lucy, atrasando-o.  — LUCY! DÊ-ME UM SINAL!_

_Não houve resposta. Nunca havia. Mas um grito de dor atravessou a imensidão que os separava, e num momento de desespero, ele liberou toda a sua magia, as flamas lambendo seu corpo._

_De repente, porém, tudo era desespero._

_Todos os corpos da multidão estavam mortos. Onde ele pensou estar invocando fogo, havia sangue. E no meio de todos aqueles cadáveres estava Lucy. Vestida de preto, com pesada maquiagem e uma trança apertada em seus cabelos muito mais compridos do que ele se lembrava, sorrindo com um desprezo que ele não se lembrava de ter visto nela. Estava observando todos os cadáveres com interesse, brincando com uma faca nas mãos, e quando se virou para observá-lo, havia alguma coisa em seus olhos que o fazia recuar. Força. Desprezo. Maldade._

_— Olá, Senhor Dragneel, da Fairy Tail. — ela disse, suas palavras ondulando entre eles como um presságio maldoso. Veneno.  — Eu ainda estou esperando o momento da minha vingança._

_— Quem é você? — balbuciou.  — Você não é a Lucy._

_Ela deu um sorriso misterioso._

_— Talvez eu seja. Talvez eu esteja tão perto quanto você possa me tocar, mas você nunca vai se dar conta disso. — um brilho assassino tomou conta de seus olhos.  — Mas eu estou espreitando você. E quando menos esperar..._

_Ela deslizou a faca rapidamente pelo próprio pescoço, decepando-a, com **aquele** sorriso maligno. _

_Ele gritou.”_

Natsu abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama de um só impulso, ofegante e desesperado. Olhou em volta, esperando ver pilhas de cadáveres e sangue, mas só havia a madeira empobrecida dos armários do hotel de Jibrille, as paredes descascadas e sem vida, o cheiro flutuante de mofo pintando o ambiente. Durante vários minutos, esperou que tudo aquilo se desfizesse em desespero novamente, mas quando percebeu que estava _realmente_ ali, se permitiu um longo e cansado suspiro, caindo de volta na cama. Uma rápida olhadela no relógio de lacrima que Erza carregava lhe revelou as horas, e também lhe trouxe uma onda de desânimo: ainda eram uma e meia da madrugada, e ele sabia que não conseguiria mais pegar no sono.

Era sempre assim, desde que Lucy desaparecera dez anos antes, e ele se tornou um Classe S apenas para facilitar a sua busca para encontrá-la. Todas as noites, ele tinha o mesmo pesadelo, e depois que acordava, sempre assustado, sempre pensando _nela,_ nunca conseguia dormir. Era como se, onde quer que estivesse, Lucy estivesse lhe cobrando a sua promessa, sempre lhe perguntando “ _aonde você está, e porque ainda não veio me buscar?”._ Era horrível, mas com o passar dos anos, ele aprendeu que a única coisa que poderia fazer era torcer para dormir o máximo possível antes do pesadelo aparecer, e arranjar com o que se ocupar depois que acordasse.

Só que, nunca, em dez anos, o sonho tinha evoluído em algum lugar para depois do grito; aquela silhueta estranha, que se parecia com Lucy e tinha a mesma voz dela, a mesma aparência, mas que simplesmente não _podia_ ser ela nunca havia aparecido antes. Nem a montanha de cadáveres. Ele ficou se perguntando qual era o significado daquela aparição, e porque ela falou nas palavras “vingança e morte”.

Não havia porque se vingar. Ele estava procurando por ela, mais arduamente do que qualquer outra pessoa na mesma situação estaria, e de certa forma, vivera os últimos dez anos de sua vida em função disso. Em silêncio, Natsu lembrou-se das inúmeras missões que pegou só porque cobriam áreas diferentes, áreas que permitiam que ele procurasse, que tirasse cada pedaço de palha do palheiro e remexesse nele separadamente. Mas por mais que procurasse, que remexesse, ainda não encontrara uma agulha, e depois de tanto tempo, estava começando a desistir de procurá-la, também.

É claro que sabia que jamais abandonaria sua promessa. Ele prometera, _jurara_ para ela que tudo ia ficar bem, e iria até o fim com isso. E, mesmo quando ele passava longos períodos no ócio, a depressão e o desânimo a pintar-lhe o espírito, sempre havia a luz branca de Lisanna, que havia se relevado uma otimista incurável e uma poderosa encorajadora, e os sonhos a atormentar-lhe as noites, e lembrar-lhe que não, não estava terminado, que as coisas deveriam continuar e que ela ainda continuava esperando que ele cumprisse a sua promessa.

E era por isso que o acréscimo no sonho o assustava. Não gostara de ver uma Lucy tão... _contaminada,_ mesmo que fosse apenas num sonho difuso. Sempre gostara de lembrar dela com o sorriso que sempre via em seu rosto, na alegria meio idiota que ele sentia emanar dela, dos momentos em que ela se irritava, só para depois sorrir novamente como se não fosse nada. Gostava de se lembrar dela como a fraca maga dos espíritos estelares que ele conhecera.

Não uma louca e venenosa mulher, como ela tinha se mostrado no sonho.

Sempre haveria a possibilidade de ele encontrá-la como uma amargurada. Que ela achasse que ele havia se esquecido dela. Que ela simplesmente não quisera voltar. Mas Natsu preferia se agarrar à eterna esperança de que a encontraria intacta, como nas suas melhores lembranças, e eles seriam amigos outra vez. Porque por mais que dissesse que fazia aquilo por causa apenas da promessa que fizera, estava mentindo; fazia aquilo também por si mesmo, por seu egoísmo, pelo seu bem estar. Ele queria sua velha amiga de volta. E iria até o inferno para buscá-la.

Suspirou, e acendeu uma pequena na palma de sua mão, com a qual ficou brincando entre os dedos. Estava com saudades de Lucy, dos dez anos de ócio, mas não desmerecia as coisas que essa busca tinha lhe dado de bom. Maturidade, poder, juízo; eram inegáveis aliados. E também havia Lisanna: sempre ao seu lado, o encorajando, apontando novas evidências, novas viagens, novos lugares para ir, novas pistas para seguir. Ela estava sempre ali, como uma âncora, um ombro para chorar, uma amiga para conversar, e, com o passar do tempo, uma mulher que ele realmente admirava.

Apagou a chama e levantou-se da cama, olhando o relógio de lacrima novamente: quinze minutos faltando para as duas. Naquelas noites de insônia, o tempo passava devagar, muito devagar, e ele sabia que demoraria uma eternidade para que amanhecesse, e o seu dia realmente começasse. Com passos lentos e vagarosos, Natsu caminhou até a janela, observando a pequena aldeia de Jibrille, suas casinhas antigas que não pareciam acompanhar o resto do desenvolvimento acelerado de Fiore. Havia alguma coisa ali, nas casinhas antigas, no modo pitoresco como tudo era feito, sem magia, aos trancos e barrancos. Natsu sorriu. Eles se viravam bem. À luz da lua, Jibrille parecia realmente bonita, sem nenhum vulto em suas ruas estreitas e suas ruelas sinuosas.

Até que os olhos de Natsu captaram algo.

Na rua principal, uma espécie de avenida que partia a cidade em dois, três vultos encapuzados caminhavam, numa procissão lenta e ininterrupta, em direção ao hotel. Mesmo de longe, Natsu conseguia sentir o cheiro de perigo que emanava deles, da sua postura altiva e calma enquanto caminhavam e do modo como eles não interagiam entre si, os rostos cobertos, sem dar abertura para espiadas. Em dúvida, Natsu ficou alguns segundos analisando-os, tentando decidir se os classificava como algum perigo potencial, ou como simples viajantes que não queriam ser incomodados, mas quando  um movimento da figura do meio balançou a capa, revelando a bainha da espada que levava consigo, pareceu muito óbvio que eles não estavam ali para nenhuma passagem rápida.

Analisou-os por mais um minuto. Estavam a mais ou menos duzentos metros do hotel, e não pareciam estar com pressa. Se continuassem naquele ritmo, demorariam mais dez minutos ou menos para chegarem até a aliança, o que parecia um tempo perfeitamente razoável para ele acordar todo mundo. O único medo de Natsu era aquilo não dar em absolutamente nada, e depois ter uma cambada de gente brava com ele por ter sido acordada (leia-se Erza) sem nenhum motivo em particular, o que significava que ele precisava de uma segunda opinião.

Suavemente, ele se afastou da janela, aproximando-se da cama de Levy. Esta tinha os cabelos desgrenhados, sem a fita a domar-lhes a frente, a franja cobrindo seu rosto como uma cortina azulada, e abraçava uma flor de metal no peito, como um ursinho de pelúcia. Analisando a arte com atenção, Natsu reconheceu os contornos rígidos das esculturas de metal de Gajeel fazia, e conteve um risinho; a paixão dele pela maga de Escrita Sólida já vinha de anos, mas nunca tivera coragem para admitir, ainda mais quando ela começou a namorar Jet, e tinha aquela droga de orgulho que atrapalhava tudo.  Mas vendo aquela flor, e as circunstâncias, Natsu já enxergava futuros retruques para as implicâncias de Gajeel, e se sentiu satisfeito.

Cutucou a maga no ombro.

 — Levy. — chamou, baixinho, torcendo para não acordar Erza e morrer tão precocemente.  — Levy... Levy... — ela gemeu, se remexendo desconfortavelmente na cama, mas não acordou. Natsu bufou.  — Levy... Tem uma coisa grave acontecendo... — Levy resmungou alguma coisa, mas nada de acordar, e o Dragneel, frustrado, sentiu que ia ter que apelar para níveis extremos. Aproximando a boca do ouvido dela, sussurrando lenta e claramente, ele tentou sua última estratégia pacífica.  — Levy... O Gajeel... Sabe o Gajeel? Pois é. Ele está aqui do meu lado... Completamente... Cara, é nojento imaginar isso, mas, enfim, tudo pelo bem da Fairy Tail... Gajeel está aqui do meu lado completamente nu. 

O efeito foi imediato. Assim que Natsu proferiu as palavras “Gajeel” e “nu”, nem um balde de água gelada faria Levy se levantar mais rápido. Seu movimento na cama foi tão brusco que nem mesmo Natsu pode prevê-lo, o que causou um desconfortável choque entre as cabeças dos dois, e fez Levy conter um gemido.

 — O que o Gajeel está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela, olhando avidamente em volta.  — Cadê ele? 

 — Em lugar nenhum. — Natsu riu, enquanto esfregava o lugar dolorido. A cabeça de Levy era inesperadamente dura.  — Eu só fiz isso para você acordar logo. 

 — Quer dizer... Que você me acordou às quinze para as duas da manhã... Sem nenhum motivo aparente... Só para me sacanear? — ela o encarou, com um olhar digno de Erza em seus piores dias, e ele se sentiu encolher involuntariamente.  — Você faz idéia do quão morto está? Vou gritar, acordar Erza e dizer que foi culpa sua. — o tom era pérfido, cruel, e Natsu começou a suar sem perceber.  — Te encontro na próxima vida, porque... 

Ela não teve tempo de terminar: assim que abriu a boca para gritar, o instinto de desespero de Natsu já tinha entrado à ativa, e ele se jogou contra ela, tapando sua boca com a mão. Levy esperneou e tentou gritar, mordendo fortemente a mão dele logo depois, mas ele não a retirou de lá; era inegável que preferia perder a mão para uma Levy estressada do que perder a vida para uma Erza enfurecida, o que certamente aconteceria se qualquer um dos dois gritasse.

 — Há movimentos suspeitos lá fora. — ele explicou, rapidamente, enquanto ela colocava ainda mais força nos dentes, cortando a pele.  — Três vultos encapuzados. Um deles está carregando uma espada. É estranho, não acha? Eu preciso que você acorde os outros! Eles não estão aqui para nos dar um oizinho, pode apostar! 

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, enquanto o aperto dos dentes afrouxou.  Aliviado, constatando que estava cortada e sangrando, Natsu puxou a mão de volta, enquanto se levantava e ia até a janela, avaliando cuidadosamente os três vultos, que continuavam andando num ritmo constante, sem pressa.

Logo, Levy estava ao seu lado, de cenho franzido, observando a mesma cena. Parecia tensa e preocupada, principalmente quando o vulto do meio, com o qual Natsu tinha visto a bainha de uma espada, tirou o instrumento dela, erguendo a lâmina no ar, aparentemente para examiná-la.

Na luz da lua, a espada refletiu perigosamente seus raios, estranhamente jogando prismas para a capa de seu dono, como se a lâmina não fosse feita de metal, e sim de pequeninos e entrelaçados pedaços de vidro. Apesar de não se assemelhar em nada com as espadas que Erza invocava em suas batalhas, aquela parecia ser tão ou mais mortal que elas, em sua frágil e afiada estrutura que os olhos de águia de Natsu não deixaram passar.

 — Isso é perigoso. — disse Levy, a voz tremendo um pouco.  — Muito perigoso. Vamos acordar os outros. 

 — Acorde-os você. — ele retrucou, sem retirar os olhos da espada, que o vulto voltou a embainhar.  — Vou ficar aqui e observá-los. Não posso arriscar deixar que eles façam algo para nós... Tenho que ficar de olho para revidar em caso de ataque. 

Ela pareceu considerar a idéia por alguns minutos. Sua expressão deixava claro que não achava uma boa idéia deixar logo Natsu para “vigiar” inimigos, mas na falta de opção melhor, acabou concordando, com um suspiro cansado.

 — Deixamos Erza por último? — perguntou, quase num murmúrio.  — Quer dizer... 

 — Claro que sim. — ele disse, como se ela tivesse perguntado uma coisa muito idiota.  — Temos que proceder com muita calma quando se trata de Erza... Dez, vinte, trinta anos, isso não faz diferença quando se trata de interromper o seu sono. 

Levy tremeu, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo muito ruim.

 — De fato. Você me promete que não faz nenhuma besteira? Que não vai procurar briga? Que só vai vigiar? 

Não.

 — Sim, claro que prometo. 

 — Então está bem. Já volto. 

Ela deu meia volta, abrindo silenciosamente a porta e saindo. Natsu podia ouvir seus passos no outro cômodo, arrastando-se pelo chão de carvalho velho, mas não deu muita atenção; tinha os olhos cravados na figura do meio, nos seus movimentos calmos, mas perigosos e contados.  A capa larga, somada à luz fraca que penetrava entre os vultos, deixava poucas pistas a se deduzir sobre quem poderia ser, o que o irritava: homem ou mulher, psicótico ou sádico, idealista ou objetivo? Havia muitas coisas a se descobrir sobre um inimigo ao encarar seus olhos, e a pior coisa do mundo era lutar com uma pessoa que você não podia analisar, pelo menos na opinião do Dragneel.

Não que importasse. Ia dar porrada em todos eles, mesmo.

Os vultos estavam a mais ou menos cinqüenta metros do hotel quando todos os outros magos da aliança, exceto Erza, que ainda dormia sonoramente em sua cama, entraram no quarto, silenciosamente, medindo com a vida cada passo que davam até a janela.

 _Aprenderam rápido,_ pensou Natsu, de bom humor. _Erza é realmente um leão de circo. Todos querem vê-la com seus truques, mas ninguém quer chegar perto o suficiente para ter a cabeça arrancada._

 — O que é isso? — perguntou Gajeel, baixinho, se postando ao seu lado.  — Vi eles da janela do meu quarto. O que acham que estão fazendo aqui? 

 — Um bando de suicidas, talvez? — sugeriu Hibiki, mais atrás. Tinha a Arquivo ativada na sua frente, dois dedos pressionados nas têmporas, e uma expressão concentrada.  — Estou tentando contatar a mente de Erza e fazê-la acordar por contra própria. — explicou, ao ver a cara de dúvida dos dois Dragon Slayers ao se virarem para ele. — Assim, quem sabe, ela acorda menos irritada. 

Gajeel fez um ruído de desprezo com a boca, virando imediatamente as costas para Hibiki como se ele fosse uma espécie nojenta e execrável de inseto, mas Natsu deu um sorriso empolgado, animado com a idéia do outro.

 — Isso é brilhante! — exaltou.  — Pode poupar nossas vidas. Você é incrível! 

 — Obrigado. — ele deu um sorriso modesto.  — Vou dar o meu melhor. 

Natsu sacudiu a cabeça, voltando seu olhar para a janela. Aquela altura, os vultos estavam praticamente embaixo dela, mas não davam sinais de que iriam parar. A postura dos Dragon Slayers se retesou, o que levou todos os outros a ficarem imediatamente alerta também, apesar de não poderem ver a paisagem da janela. Levy, pequena, talvez a menor deles, entretanto, conseguiu se espremer no pequeno espaço entre os dois, observando tudo com olhos de uma estrategista analítica.

 — Não façam nenhuma besteira. — avisou.  — Esperem. 

 — Descer lá e meter porrada em todo mundo se enquadra na categoria “besteira”? — perguntou Gajeel, estalando os nós dos dedos, parecendo animado.

Levy lançou-lhe um pesado olhar de censura.

 — Você quer que eu responda? Claro que sim! Fiquem quietinhos aí até que todos decidam o que fazer! 

 — Ah, que pena. — disse Natsu, murchando visivelmente, e os magos presentes seguraram o riso; a cena era engraçada.  — Estava até planejando quebrar a espada do car... 

Ele não terminou. Seus olhos se espicharam para fora novamente, assim como os de Levy e Gajeel, que observavam a parte de fora da janela com uma mistura estranha de confusão e horror. Os magos do lado de dentro tentaram se amontoar para ver alguma coisa, mas parecia quase impossível; Erza, em sua cama, tentava entender a situação, e todos resolveram se concentrar em evitar uma catástrofe relacionada a ela. Com Levy de conciliadora entre Gajeel e Natsu, se sentiam mais calmos para deixar que eles observassem tudo até que Erza estivesse bem informada, e conversasse com Jura o que seria feito naquela situação.

Não ficariam tão calmos se estivessem na janela, entretanto. Do lado de fora, o trio de magos encapuzados parou, a poucos passos da janela, mas não fizeram menção de mostrar seus rostos; o vulto da direita subiu a manga esquerda da sua capa até o antebraço, o do meio mostrou seu ombro, incrivelmente sem revelar seu rosto no processo, e o vulto da esquerda moveu milimetricamente a sua capa para o lado, revelando o lado direito do peito.

Os magos na janela se inclinaram confusos, e Natsu, atento, foi o primeiro a perceber o que eles estavam lhe mostrando: o símbolo de um L e um D espelhados, circundados pela figura de um dragão.

 — Light Dragon. — rosnou Gajeel, se colocando em posição de ataque, mas sendo parado pelo braço fino de Levy.  — Por quê? 

 — Fique quieto. — ela sibilou, sem olhar para ele, seus lábios mal se movendo.  — Eles estão aqui para uma aliança. Lembra? 

Gajeel rosnou mais uma vez, mas voltou à posição original. Levy mordeu com força os lábios, mas não disse nenhuma palavra, e, em seu nervosismo, nenhum deles se lembrou se olhar a reação de Natsu: silencioso, o mago tinha os punhos firmemente cerrados, as flamas lambendo seus braços, observando os três magos com uma expressão praticamente demente.

Os vultos, porém, não pareceram perceber isso. Após alguns segundos, ao aparentemente perceberem que não seriam atacados, os dois da direita e da esquerda deram um passo para trás, e o do meio deu um passo para frente; provavelmente, pensou Levy, nervosa, _aquele seria o diplomático pacificador._

 — Ao que parece... — surpreendentemente, a voz era de mulher, e incrivelmente doce e suave. Era o tipo de voz que você esperaria de uma donzela, e não de uma pessoa que carregava uma espada tão perigosa.  — Já perceberam quem somos. Não estamos aqui para lutar, mas há certas coisas a serem discutidas sobre a aliança travada entre nosso lado e o seu, e estamos aqui para colocá-las a limpo. A aliança já foi decidida no Conselho... Espero que não tenham problemas em relação a isso. 

 _Ela é boa,_ Levy pensou, com respeito. _Provavelmente já tinha pensado no que dizer. Mas... Não podemos entrar em combate agora... Eles são poderosos._

 — Não temos nenhum... 

 — TEMOS TODO O PROBLEMA DO MUNDO COM ISSO! — Natsu gritou, subindo  no parapeito da janela, os olhos furiosos, o corpo inteiro se transformando em chamas.  — EU ME RECUSO A ACEITAR UMA ALIANÇA COM VOCÊS! VOCÊS PODERIAM TER MATADO O TOHRU! 

 — Natsu... — Levy deu um passo a frente, pretendendo impedi-lo, mas um par forte de braços envolveu sua cintura, prendendo-a firmemente no lugar. Conheceria o cheiro levemente metálico de Gajeel em qualquer lugar, e não precisava olhar para saber que era ele. Tentou argumentar.  — Gajeel... Ele vai fazer besteira! 

 — Não adianta. — ele sussurrou, em sua orelha, gravemente, fazendo-a tremer.  — Só vai se queimar se tentar impedi-lo agora. Vamos assistir. 

 — T-t-t-t-t-udo bem. — gaguejou, ainda nervosa pela proximidade, sentindo novamente como uma adolescente de dezessete anos na pior hora possível.  — E-e-e-le é idiota. 

Houve um chiado, que ela identificou como uma risada disfarçada, mas isso se perdeu na discussão de Natsu com a mulher; o homem em chamas ainda esperava uma resposta da encapuzada.

 — Aquilo foi algo puramente estratégico. — a voz doce se ergueu novamente, calma e pacífica.  — Precisávamos de algo que forçasse os membros do Conselho a pensarem na nossa proposta. Nunca tivemos a intenção de ferir nenhum de seus magos, e se realmente tivéssemos, ele não estaria vivo neste exato momento. Não vamos discutir... Isso é uma aliança. 

 — MAS É CLARO QUE VAMOS DISCUTIR! EU SÓ VOU CONCORDAR COM ESSE SHOW DE CIRCO SE UM DE VOCÊS PUDER ME DERROTAR! — Natsu flexionou o corpo para a frente, as chamas em suas pernas assumindo um padrão espiral rápido e contínuo, e, com um movimento treinado, deu o impulso, indo como um foguete na direção da mulher.  — EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS! 

O espaço entre Natsu e a mulher diminuía progressivamente. _Isso vai se tornar uma luta,_ Levy pensou, pesarosa. _A última coisa que queríamos agora._ A situação era o mais perto possível de desesperadora, e, apesar de tudo, a besta quadrada de Natsu não conseguia controlar seus impulsos.

Os anos de missões não tinham domado a sua impulsividade, ela concluiu.

E, na sua preocupação, não notou que as mãos de Gajeel continuavam envolvendo a sua cintura, o queixo apoiado na curva do pescoço. Só notou que, mesmo em meio a todo aquele circo, que prometia se tornar um duelo preocupante em poucos minutos, ele ainda tinha a coragem de rir gostosamente, como se aquilo não tivesse a menor importância, como se fosse um espetáculo engraçado e divertido.

 — Isso vai ser interessante. — o Dragão de Ferro concluiu.  — Muito interessante. 

 

>><<

 

Na sede da aliança temporária entre Light Dragon e Crime Sorciére, em Kiarr, tudo estava silencioso e calmo. Os magos que estavam monitorando a situação do Conselho tinham chegado há pouco mais de meia hora, e, depois de entregarem seus relatórios à mestra Fleur, se recolheram aos seus quartos, alegando fadiga. Ninguém os culpava; deveria ser realmente cansativo ficar o dia inteiro se camuflando nas sombras próximas ao Conselho, tendo que tomar cuidado com cada movimento.

Na verdade, todos os magos presentes na casa estavam recolhidos, com exceção de Ultear, que, sentada na posição de lótus no telhado, o vento das madrugadas jogando violentamente seus cabelos contra o rosto, meditava calmamente. O rosto transmitia a paz de um lago num dia sem vento, o que contrastava violentamente com a tempestade de sua personalidade, mas fazia anos que ela adquiria aquele hábito.

Na maior parte do tempo, a vida com Gerard e Meredy era interessante, dinâmica, divertida até. Eles estavam o tempo todo com um novo alvo, um novo local para destruir, uma nova guilda para investigar, e isso dava pouco tempo para conversas e afins. Mas no intervalo das missões, em que eles acampavam em cavernas escondidas, tavernas abandonadas e outros pontos inóspitos de Fiore, parecia quase insuportável a convivência entre os três magos. Meredy era demasiado implicante (parecia nunca ter saído dos treze anos), Gerard era demais deprimido (nunca superara Erza e o seu desaparecimento) e ela era demais irritada, o que ocasionava brigas quase horárias.  Algumas eram engraçadas, mas depois de um tempo, você se cansava de tanta porrada, e passava a querer só um pouco de paz.

Foi aí que Ultear começou a meditar. Acreditava que aquilo ajudava no controle de seus poderes e no controle de sua irritação, e talvez realmente ajudasse, mas o motivo principal era que aquela hora da madrugada era o único momento do dia que tirava para si mesma, com silêncio e paz para esvaziar a mente. E após não pensar por uma hora, ela pensava sobre tudo o que acontecia em cada dia, digerindo lentamente cada acontecimento.

E a pauta daquele dia, assim que a Milkovitch desfez a posição do lótus e enterrou a cabeça entre os joelhos, foi unânime: Layla.

Ultear não era nenhuma tonta. Tinha visto muito da vida, das pessoas e dos seus comportamentos para entender o que Layla era, e os problemas que ela futuramente poderia ocasionar. Apesar de ter tranqüilizado Fleur naquele mesmo dia a respeito disso, Ultear era capaz de enxergar naquele jovem maga muito mais coisas perigosas do que qualquer outra pessoa, porque via em Layla um reflexo do que si mesma era dez anos antes: uma mulher amargurada e vingativa.

Só que, para a Milkovitch, aparecera Gray, um fantasma do passado que ela queria ignorar, e lhe fizera enxergar a verdade, consertando o seu espírito. Layla, entretanto, não tinha quem a salvasse do desespero no qual afundaria. Era um ser praticamente só, apesar das pessoas que a cercavam, e isso era ruim. Ultear encontrara o caminho da sua redenção ao longo dos anos, mas sabia que só o fizera porque tinha amigos, e aceitara que precisava da sua ajuda para isso; tinha a plena consciência de que sem eles não chegaria a lugar nenhum além do fundo do poço.

Gerard e Meredy a tinham salvado.

Mas quem salvaria Layla? Isso ela não sabia, e nem tentaria descobrir.

Ultear abriu os olhos, deslumbrando da vista que o telhado do casarão lhe dava, a cidade de Kiarr se estendendo parcialmente aos seus olhos. Remetia-lhe a uma lembrança antiga, das cidades inteiras que destruíra enquanto era uma Grimoire, e pesava-lhe o coração. Aquelas pessoas que ali viviam não tinham consciência de nada do que estava acontecendo no mundo, e não mereciam ter suas vidas retiradas, assim como aquelas que tinham sido mortas por suas mãos 10, 12 anos antes; só que, naquela época, aquilo não tinha feito a menor diferença.

Aquelas lembranças, no começo, eram muito vívidas, e ela chorava quase todas as noites. Com o passar dos anos, entretanto, se tornaram cada vez mais esparsas, à medida que o tempo passava, e ela sentia que sua redenção estava mais próxima, que sua lista de pecados a serem expiados estava menor. Aquela altura, praticamente não se lembrava mais daqueles tempos, mas não podia evitar uma onda desagradável de melancolia quando se lembrava da pessoa que era. Fazia-a se sentir nojenta, má, execrável. E era exatamente nessas horas que ela se sentia profundamente agradecida de ter Meredy e Gerard; eles sempre a puxavam para cima, melhorando seu ânimo e fazendo-a rir.

Tendo a imagem dos dois amigos em mente, encarou novamente a cidade, e bloqueando ao máximo as lembranças, pode até mesmo reparar em sua beleza. Sem guildas de magos legais estabelecidas por aquelas bandas, Kiarr era uma cidade pitoresca, turística, com casas artísticas e até mesmo exageradas. Havia um cheiro agradável e inebriante de carvalho e sereno no ar, que trazia uma estranha sensação de relaxamento, e ao se concentrar apenas nele, Ultear pode sentir seus ombros tensos caírem, uma sensação de moleza agradável tomando conta de cada partícula de seu corpo, deixando-o de repente sonolento e agradavelmente cansado.

Agradável demais...

 — Arca do Tempo: Reversão! — murmurou, sentindo o cheio regredir lentamente de suas narinas, levando a sensação de languidez junto com ele.  — Alguém estava tentando me dopar... 

De olhos atentos, ela escaneou o local, mas não foi preciso tanto esforço: não tão longe da cidade, visivelmente em direção do casarão onde ela estava, vinha uma massa de magos vestidos de negro e vermelho, trazendo em suas mãos grandes lanças com rosas negras nas pontas. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para adivinhar quem eram.

 _Black Lance Rose,_ pensou Ultear, divertida. _Parece que nos encontraram. E estavam tentando me dopar com gás sonífero... Amadores._

A massa era enorme, e vinha rapidamente. Por alto, a maga calculou aproximadamente oitenta magos, todos armados com as mesmas lanças (um acessório simbólico, ao que parecia), e se continuassem no mesmo ritmo, chegariam no casarão em menos de cinco minutos. Observando-os, Ultear se sentiu preguiçosa em acordar todos os magos presentes na casa e explicar-lhes a situação: aquilo iria ser chato e demorado.

Se colocou em pé, andando até a borda do telhado e, com um pulo ágil, entrou no quarto de hóspedes, logo abaixo. Era um cômodo pobre com paredes desgastadas, o carpete furado e um cheio enjoativo de mofo no ar, mas servia bem; em suas camas, Meredy e Gerard dormiam tranquilamente, desconsiderando todos esses detalhes.

Dava dó acordá-los. Mas que graça teria derrotar todos os magos sozinha? Além do mais, o entrosamento dos três era perfeito; Ultear acreditava que seriam suficientes para controlar a situação.

 — Gerard, Meredy. — chamou, em alto e bom tom, sentando-se no parapeito da janela.  — Acordem, suas lesmas tontas. 

Gerard, o de sono incrivelmente leve, se levantou, preguiçosamente.

 — Bruxa maldita. Porque está chamando?

 — Vá se ferrar, baba-Erza. Espere que eu já vou explicar. — ela voltou suas atenções para Meredy.  — Meldy, acorde. 

 — ACORDE, PIRRALHA! — Gerard gritou, o que foi bem mais efetivo; a maga mais nova levantou a cabeça bruscamente. Com um sorriso convencido, ele se virou para Ultear.  — Viu? Temos que fazer tudo bonitinho, só que ao contrário. 

Meredy grunhiu, sentando-se na cama. Seus cabelos róseos se assemelhavam a uma vassoura, e Ultear, num surto de maternidade, a achou incrivelmente fofa.

 — Não sou pirralha, tenho 23 anos. — ela resmungou, em resposta ao colega.  — E acho que você contraiu sarcasmicite da Layla no tempo em que passou com ela. Trate de se tratar urgentemente, esse tipo de doença deixa você insuportável. 

 — Bah. — ele riu fracamente.  — Ignore isso. — e olhando feio para Ultear, resmungou.  — Porque nos acordou, bruxa feia? 

 — Black Lance Rose encontrou a nossa sede. — a Milkovitch respondeu, ignorando o tom dele.  — Há mais de oitenta homens vindo para cá nesse exato momento... Pensei que podíamos derrotá-los como um presentinho pela boa estadia da Fleur. Que tal? 

Gerard sorriu levemente, um sinal de que concordava, mas a reação de Meredy foi bem mais efusiva; de pijama de bolinhas, ela começou a bater palmas, entusiasmada, o que fazia um quadro extremamente infantil.

 — Oba, quero lutar! — guinchou.  — Vamos lá! 

 _De pijama mesmo?_ Foi o primeiro pensamento de Ultear, seguido por: _talvez ela derrote alguém só no excesso de fofura._

 — Então vamos. — Gerard estalou os nós dos dedos.  — Mostrar para eles que não se deve mexer com a Crime Sorciére. 

 — Agora. — concordou Ultear.

E foram.

 

 >><<

 

Acima dali, muito acima, encoberta por uma suave camada de nuvens, a nave da Black Lance Rose parou seu curso, lentamente, e dentro da nave, alguns magos bêbados arquejaram em surpresa: raras eram as ocasiões em que a nave parava de se mover, porque eles não precisavam parar em nenhum lugar para conseguir suprimentos ou coisas do tipo. A nave era reabastecida pelas missões dos magos que iam fazer em terra, e por isso, seu curso raramente era interrompido, geralmente quando alguma coisa grave estava para acontecer.

Nenhum deles podia desconfiar do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual a nave parara; aquilo era uma coleta de cadáveres, ou assim esperava ser o mestre Keitarou quando mandou que o curso fosse parado exatamente em cima de Kiarr, onde exatamente naquele momento a primeira divisão do quarto esquadrão de magos fazia um ataque surpresa à guilda de sua prima, ou pelo menos o mais próximo de um ataque surpresa que ele conseguiria fazer, se tratando de Otohime, uma sensitiva nata que parecia prever ataques com próprio corpo.

Keitarou odiava Otohime desde que os dois eram crianças. O termo mais correto para descrever o sentimento seria inveja; os dois foram criados próximos, e Otohime sempre foi a melhor lutadora, a melhor aluna na escola, a primeira a se tornar maga, a primeira se tornar Classe S numa guilda legal e outras coisas. Em toda a sua vida, Keitarou sempre tivera a impressão de que ela estava um passo na sua frente, e isso o irritava profundamente: odiava ser superado, no que quer que fosse. Ele treinara, se tornara forte, se tornara temido, mas ainda sim não chegava aos pés de Otohime. Era de arrancar os cabelos.

Até criar a Black Lance Rose. De certa forma, aquilo foi uma forma de mostrar para Otohime, que assumira o nojento nome de _Fleur,_ que ele podia sim ser melhor que ela, se quisesse. Até a chamou para se tornar um deles! E quando achou realmente que finalmente tinha sido tornado superior a ela, eis que a vadia criou a Light Dragon, uma cria de nove magos iguais a ela. Se uma Otohime já era desagradável, quanto mais nove! Ele quis manter distância.

Mas jamais pensou em matá-la, até descobrir que ela tinha se aliado ao Conselho. Nunca, em seus mais pérfidos e maléficos pesadelos, ele imaginaria que ela faria uma coisa assim, mas aquilo era tão _Otohime_ que doía.

Só que ele não estava com paciência para jogos. Se era assim que ela queria as coisas, então elas seriam feitas exatamente daquele jeito. Jogos de gato e rato não eram a perícia do mestre Keitarou, mas ele os apreciava muito, e iria até o fim; o primeiro movimento seria dele, inclusive, atacando sua decrépita sede em plena madrugada como um pequeno aviso do que viria depois.

 — Eu sou ótimo. — ele exclamou, sentado em seu trono de ferro parcialmente quebrado pelo seu último ataque de fúria.  — E ela é uma vadia. 

 — Hora de ofender a Otohime? — perguntou Kenshin, entrando no cômodo, com um macacão negro e as mãos cheias de graxa e um fluído negro que se movia constantemente, como se estivesse vivo.  — Quero participar também. 

Keitarou riu gostosamente.

 — Todo momento é momento de ofender a Otohime, Kenshin. — respondeu, com despeito.  — Ela foi feita para ser ofendida. Mas não vamos perder tempo com coisas triviais... E a montagem do Chiaroscuro? 

 — Dois dias e ele estará completamente montado. — Kenshin suspirou, cansado.  — A energia negativa de Zeref nas peças está quase me possuindo, mas estou firme e forte... — ele foi  até a janela e olhou para baixo, preocupado.  — Tem certeza que vale a pena sacrificar a primeira divisão do quarto esquadrão com a Otohime? Nós sabemos que eles não têm chance. 

 — É só um aviso, Kenshin. Eu não tenho a menor dor no coração de sacrificar 88 magos. Eles que se danem... Quem sabe nos lembremos deles quando dominarmos o mundo? — ele riu.  — Vá montar o robô vá... É bobagem demais para a minha cabeça. 

Kenshin fez uma careta, mas não desobedeceu a ordem: saiu da sala e voltou para a oficina onde o robô estava sendo montado.

Keitarou, entretanto, tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Aquele era o início da sua ascensão: finalmente dominaria o mundo e superaria Otohime. O que mais poderia querer?

 


End file.
